A Moment Like This
by Zutara Fan Forever
Summary: Seto Kaiba is gorgeous, I mean, anyone can see that, but the coldness in his heart turns everyone away from him. But one day, he meets a girl that will change his life forever… Even if she is the ‘mutt’s’ sister…
1. The Story Of My Life

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 1 – Story Of My Life – By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is sung by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson.

**Hello! Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe it! It was summer vacation, and I went to the United States for vacation before school starts, and I heard this song there! It was probably intended to be a wedding song, and I fell in love with it! I went out, bought the CD, and must have listened to this sing a billion times already! I also loved it so much; I _had_ to write a fict about it! So, here we go!**

_Summary: Seto Kaiba is gorgeous, I mean, anyone can see that, but the coldness in his heart turns everyone away from him. But one day, he meets a girl that will change his life forever… Even if she is the 'mutt's' sister…_

Well, as you know…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N, POV Change, Flashbacks, and A few other things I'm not sure how to put in words… Oh well, you'll figure it out…)

**_Song Lyrics_**

**Well, that's all you need, so I guess I'll move on to the fict! Hope you like it… Oh, and this is my 7th fict, and I still do not accept flames!**

(On With The Story!)

I truly don't understand it… Every single time I try to understand why everyone turns away, it just pisses me off more… I know I get angry at absolutely everything sometimes, but hey, you can blame my stupid stepfather for that… He raised me, and I lost my childhood just listening to the bastard and studying until the most ungodly hours of the night! Of course women find me attractive… People ask me that all the time, and I give them the same crappy answer time after time!

**Of course they do!**

I go on stupid TV interviews nearly once every week and they sit me down in this stupid hot room and ask me the most idiotic questions they can come up with! It's like they wrote a book on how to annoy a person or something… They constantly ask me if rumors about me having sex about 3 times a day with women I meet in bars are true, and who's the fucking business is it theirs if it was true? School… Now that's weird question… Hey, I go to school… I'm a senior… I have only 7 months, 11 days, 8 hours, 12 minutes, and 34.5 seconds more to spend with all those bastards…

I don't like school that much; it's like, "Crap! I have a company to run, a little brother to pick up from school, and it's like hell, can't you even come up with a challenge, you middle aged floozy!" And at school, all day, I have to get away from those stupid cheerleaders trying to jump inside my pants… My God! Can't they just chase someone else for the day, and sometimes, during gym class, some of the guys will ask me how it is to be me, and I give them the same answer every time as well…

**It _sucks_!**

They just look at me before leaving me alone at last, and once I think it's just about 30 senior guys in gym, guess who comes along? The mutt and the little spiky-haired midget boy… Oh, and I guess dice boy is just a cheerleader, and I guess the one spike headed moron is out today… I mean, they are still sophomores, so what the hell are they doing here? I mean, the mutt is as old as me, and so it the one spike headed moron, but they got held back a few years because they couldn't even do the stupid homework!

Once the nightmare of gym is now over and I'm stuck in a stupid drama class where I have to sit by the stupid friendship idiot is just trying to show off to the teacher, but fails horribly when she accidentally says the wrong answer… Or when I answer the stupid question before her… My goodness, why do people have to be so stupid? But that is one question I need a lot of time to answer, so I have to explain later…

After class, and we finally get to go home and as I wait by the curb and hope for Roland not to pick me up late again, the moron gang all comes over and Yugi asks me for the 4th time this week if I want to go the arcade with them to 'hang out'… I also give them the same answer…

**_Hell_ no!**

They just leave me alone after that, thank God… So, you must have guessed by now, that my name is Seto Kaiba… CEO and President of the multi-billion dollar company, Kaiba Corp…. I have a little brother named Mokuba, and a giant mansion just outside of downtown Domino City. I have about 150 butlers and maids total, but besides that, Mokuba and I live alone… I have 52 cars, that I rarely even use, and about 30 helicopters and 40 personal jets… So, one can say I 'Live the Life of Riley', but the only way my life is even close to perfect is because of my little brother…

Have you ever looked on TV at a music star or an actor/actress and say to yourself, "I wish I was them…" Well, being famous isn't all that glamorous… Take it from me… Paparazzi waiting in the bushes in your front lawn at 4:30 in the morning, which is when I leave to work, and before I even had a cup of coffee, they jump out and start taking pictures, and then, after you get past those idiots, the news crews are waiting outside the gates when the all too familiar thought passes through your mind…

"I really need a rottweiler…"

Once I finally reach the limo, a few people with camera's try to crawl in side of Roland's window, but being my bodyguard, he is allowed to punch them in their face to get them out of the car. So, now I'm at Kaiba Corp. I now have to get finished with 2 hours of work before I have to head off to school and deal with all of it all over again… And well, after school you go home and they are waiting for you again…

The worst thing though is when they disguise themselves as maids and you have to get 2 locks on the bathroom door before it's even safe enough to take a shower without them barging in and trying to get a tape or picture of you naked… Oh God, how I hate my life… But lately, I actually did get more security, and well, now I don't have to deal with them in my gate, but rather outside where they're waiting to jump on you…

Well, going back to the deal about school, the other things I have to worry about there… Okay, some of the girls trying to get in my pants have also created their little 'fan-club' and they hide where you wouldn't believe… I can't even piss at school anymore without one of the fools hiding in the bathrooms… Now lunch is a different subject… Same routine… Do you know how many of my step-father's workers I had to fire once I took over Kaiba Corp.?

**A lot…**

So, now I can't even eat the stupid cafeteria food without thinking about food poisoning… But I don't eat it anyway… Just looks like a pile of bat barf to me… Well, when I finally do sit at a table and try to get some more work done, here come the cheerleaders once again… They all sit by me while the guys on the other table across from me give me death glares, and when I see them, only one thought comes to mind…

**Bring. It. On…**

Well, after I yell at the cheerleaders and once everything calms down from my out roar, the geek squad comes up and asks me if I want to eat lunch with them… You know the drill; give them the same answer… Well, after they finally leave, the lunch bell rings, symbolizing that lunch is over… And I still didn't get one paragraph done… Then the migraines come in, but it just all comes with my every day psychotic episode…

Okay, next period of school… Afterwards, get to go home, Mokuba jumps on me and knocks me down the stairs where I nearly die… Only problem with that… I only _nearly _die… Well, after Mokuba follows me around crying for an hour asking me if I'm okay over and over again, dinner is on… I eat in my room like always… Mostly growling that I need a new cook… Well, I just let you know what my whole day is like…

**Same. Exact. Thing…**

Over and over again… The finally around 2 in the morning when I had just finished that day's Kaiba Corp. work, I get to sleep for 30 minutes before getting up and leaving again… Lucky me… But I can't even go to sleep, thinking about more stupid and dumb things that will happen to me again in about an hour… But when I do go to sleep, just one minute before my alarm clock goes off… I just lost another 23 hours and 59 minutes of sleep that day… Oh well…

At least it can't get any worse, but shit, was I wrong…

(To Be Continued…)

**Okay, I know you may have questions, but I want to let you all know it will be explained next chapter! So, do not worry! No flames please!**


	2. Another Typical Day At School

_**A Moment Like This – Chapter 2 – Another Typical Day at School – By Serenity Rose Wheeler**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Hi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song "A Moment Like This" by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson.

**Well, I guess the first chap came out alright… I was hoping for more reviews, but hey! Should be happy for any at all! Thanks! Well, here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it! **

(On With The Story!)

When I woke up that next morning, saying to myself, I will just finish the work after school so I can at least get 3 hours of sleep, which I did, and man, you wouldn't believe how much it helped! But still, everything seemed to just go wrong already… Roland burnt the oatmeal… Something about not putting enough water in it… Mokuba's bowl of stupid colorful American cereal full of preservatives and chemicals most of the intelligent world can't even pronounce…

The maids weren't paying attention when they were ironing my school uniform and made a burn the shape of an iron on it… So that makes me have to call the principle, and man, I hate talking to people before coffee, if even at all… Oh yeah… coffee… Mokuba really wasn't thinking when he had one of his little 'friends' come over after school and I guess they were on a sugar high when they ran around the house like a pack of wild animals searching for food… Roland must have told them about this 'jolt' they get when they drink coffee…

I wouldn't know… I guess it must be the 'jolt' keeping me awake at the most ungodly hours of the day… Well, anyway, they ransacked the kitchen and when they found it, it was on the top shelf and they didn't know the lid popped off easily and it went all over the whole mansion when they started to run around everywhere again… And this all happened yesterday when I was still waiting for Roland at school… When I came home… Well… Let me describe it in 2 words…

**Total hell…**

After I kicked his little friends out of the house and told him specifically to go play in traffic, Mokuba cried, I finally forgave him, gave him a hug and told him to go to his room and don't come out until tomorrow morning… Well, back to morning… After I talked to the principal and told him my situation and he just stuttered on the phone, most likely scared that I could fire him from his job at any minute… He agreed that I could wear whatever I wanted until I got a new school uniform which would be tomorrow…

Well, I'm here in my bedroom trying to find something to wear… Black Diamond Leather always works… I put on the pants and just wear a button up white silk shirt… Yeah, that's alright… After grabbing my suitcase, never having to worry about a backpack knowing I could just say the answers, knowing that they really need to bring in some kind of challenge… I can't believe I even have to go to school, but Roland told me that if I did want to run this company, I had to have a high school degree without skipping ahead…

Well, after Mokuba yelled bye to me, I walked out the door and preceded to the limo, where I hired a limo driver instead of making Roland be both my bodyguard and limo driver… So, I was off to the school of mass chaos once again… Once the limo stopped at the front of the school, I got out and just saw the stare on all of the stupid cheerleaders who made a 'fan club' on how much they wanted to get in my pants…

**Idiots…**

Well, after they stared at most likely the clothes I was wearing and how tight they were… Well, leather does do that… I proceeded to the school as they followed me like drooling dogs… Speaking of dogs, the mutt was punching his locker like he did almost every day… "What is it this time, mutt?" I asked him.

The mutt just looked at me and noticeably scowled. "Please! You are not the person I want to see right now!" He barked back.

"Uh-huh… Well, what is it? I mean, you punch your locker nearly everyday like a crazed gorilla that has a growth for a head…" I replied.

"Kaiba…" the mutt growled right before he lunged forward at me, and I just stepped aside and he fell to the floor with a loud thud noise, which was probably the sound that his head made with absolutely nothing in it except for a sign saying, "Space For Rent".

"Joey!" I heard a girl scream about 10 feet away from us. The mutt was on the floor and suddenly, a short… _very_ short girl, but a little taller then the midget, ran up to the pile of brainless slime on the floor and bent down by him. I looked down at her and man, she was teeny! Must have been about 5 years old… But the reason she was in this high school was weird… "Are you alright, Big Brother?" she asked.

I couldn't believe it… The mutt had a sister… Well, glad there's a word for a female dog too… "Yeah, Serenity…" the mutt grumbled as he tried to get up, but collapsed again.

"Oh my God! What happened?" She yelled as she shook the mutt's shoulders.

"Him…" the mutt groaned as he pointed to me with much difficulty. The bitch looked up at me and pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows with hatred in her eyes as she stood up, only reaching to the bottom of my chest and glared up at me.

"You bully! Why did you do this to Joey?" She asked angrily.

"I didn't lay one finger on him, believe me, I would have to boil it if I did… He just tried to jump at me and I stepped to the side…" I replied simply as I crossed my arms.

"My brother would never do that! Even to a bastard like you!" She growled, and man, that was it…

"Well, bitch, if you don't shut up, maybe I will have to beat you up and let him watch… A weakling like him wouldn't be able to do anything anyway… And what the fucking hell are you doing fighting your idiot brother's battles anyway?" I answered.

She just looked up at me, most likely knowing I was right, like I always was… "Serenity, let's just go… I can fight my own battles…" the mutt groaned, finally able to get up, sadly enough as it was…

"Okay Joey, but at least tell the teachers about him…" I heard her whisper. How deaf did she think I was?

"Won't do any good…" Joey grumbled, finally to his feet with the little scrawny girl's help.

"Why not Joey?" the bitch asked.

"Because I'm Kaiba… Seto Kaiba… CEO and President of Kaiba Corporations… They're the ones who should be worried about losing their jobs…" I answered.

The girl turned around and looked at me like in total awe. "You're Seto Kaiba? Going to a public school?" she asked.

"Sadly enough as it is, yes…" I answered as I rolled my eyes wondering why I was even near this loser.

She just looked at me a while longer in the eyes before I watched and felt her eyes gazing my body downward. After a little, she looked back up at me and bowed. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for calling you those names, sir…" the bitch said quietly before turning away from me and started to help her brother again.

"Serenity! What the hell are you apologizing for?" the mutt yelled.

"He can take away everything from us, Joey! Your job, our apartment! Everything! So, please, Joey! Just don't!" The girl said as she helped his walk, but she looked over her shoulder and glanced at me and what the hell was that? I saw a red color come to her cheeks right under her eyes before she turned to where she was walking. I just shook my head and walked over to my locker where I opened it, and as always, hate notes from the guys about getting all the girls and love notes from all the stupid air-headed cheerleaders.

I just sighed as I placed them all in my arms and walked over to the garbage can and threw them in there. "Um… Seto?" a woman said as she walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

It was my drama teacher… Lucky me… Not… "Kaiba, I was wondering if I could talk to you after school…" she said. She was maybe about 30 years old, had a good body, I'll admit that, but you could tell right off the bat she had about 40 plastic surgeries on her nose alone. Her hand went right to cup my cheek and I gave her 'the glare'. Sure you all should know about that…

"But not until everyone is gone, okay?" She said in her annoying high pitched voice. I just groaned as I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker, hoping she left, but a few seconds later, I felt a small slap on my ass and I quickly turned around, about to punch the idiotic person's lights out. But then I turned around, all I seen was my drama teacher walking as fast as possible away from me.

"I should charge her with sexual harassment…" I groaned to no one in particular as I grabbed my calculus book and proceeded to that class. Once I sat in class, a stupid fan girl behind me kept breathing down my neck, most likely trying to look inside my shirt, which the first few buttons were undone. I just rolled my eyes and prayed that this stupid class would be over… Once the bell rung and I walked out of the boring 3 hour class, I tried to fix the wrinkles out of my shirt from what the idiot girl did to it.

"Students! Lunch is going to be outside today!" the intercom said. I just groaned as I looked down at my watch and hating to have lunch outside because of the bright sun made it absolutely impossible to see the computer screen.

"Great…" I mumbled to myself as I had to now finish the work in history class, which I really didn't mind… God, I hated history… I walked into the class after going back to my locker and putting back the calculus book and getting my history book. After I was in class, I took out my laptop and began some work; after all, this stupid class went all the way to lunch, which was more then enough time for missing this morning and during lunch…

After the stupid class finally ended without too much distractions that normally happened, but I don't want to bore you with all the details… I walked to my locker and sighed when I remembered about eating outside. I grabbed a book I was working on and a pair of sunglasses so it wouldn't be so hard to read with the light. I walked outside and sat by a large oak tree for a little bit of back support.

I was just starting to read where I had just left off last time when just a second later, I heard, "Hi Kaiba!" an annoying voice said in front of me, and I put the glasses on top of my head before not even having to look far up to see the spiky haired midget standing right in front of me.

"What do you want, Yugi?" I growled back.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, I wanted to ask you if you would want to join us! It'll be fun! Will you please?" Yugi asked.

"Let me think for a second, Yugi…" I said in a completely forced singsong voice as I put my finger to my shin and pretended like I was in deep thought… "No." I said flatly, my face getting emotionless again as I pout the sunglasses back over my eyes and proceeding to read the book I had on my lap.

"But…" Yugi tried to say, but I just shook my head. "Okay…" Yugi said dejectedly as he walked away sadly. 'Suffer…' I thought evilly. I just went back to reading when I got bored and just closed the book and looked around when I noticed the bitch just looking around for her friends. 'This is going to be fun…' I thought as I stood up.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Accidents Happen

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 3 – Accidents Happen – By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song "A Moment Like This" by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Well, another chapter coming up! Well, please review, but no flames whatsoever please! Thanks!**

(On With The Story!)

I smiled as I walked over to her. Her back was turned to me as she looked around quite frantically, I would say. I tapped her on the shoulder and she smiled brightly turning around, most likely thinking I was one of her friends, Heaven forbid… "Oh…" she said with small 'o' shaped lips. "Hello, Mr. Seto Kaiba…" She said bowing low.

"Hey…" I replied in a bored tone.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked. I couldn't believe how innocent this girl looked… And she was polite… I guess she was one of those people who are totally opposite from their sibling.

"Actually, yeah…" I replied, smiling seductively at her. I mean, she was an okay looking girl that actually wasn't totally obsessed about getting into bed with me like those other girls were. And, I just wanted to see how far her innocence went. I mean, she had to at least be a freshman, so she had to be old enough… So, she had hormones like every teenager would…

I saw again more red come to her cheeks as he gazed me in my eyes again. "Uh…" was all she said as her whole face should have just turned red.

"Leave my sister, alone, Kaiba!" I heard what couldn't be mistaken… the mutt's voice… I seen the mutt angrily walk up to me, pulling up his sleeves like he was ready to fight.

"Joey! He wasn't going to do anything!" The short scrawny girl said to her mutt brother as she ran over to him, most likely not wanting to get in trouble, but she had to mostly worry about her stupid brother getting hurt…

"Let me at him!" the mutt said anyway, quickly moving to the right of his sister.

"Joey don't!" the bitch said as she tried to grab his arm, but he just gently released it from her weak grasp.

"Bring it on, Wheeler…" was all I said.

"Oh, I will, Kaiba, believe me!" Joey said, trying to run to me to knock me down, but as usual, he was too slow to realize that I could just step to the side like I did earlier this morning.

The mutt fell flat on his face with the same thud as before. "Don't you ever learn?" I said, rolling my eyes, just hearing him get up and was about to punch me in my head when I quickly ducked.

"Joey! Just stop it! You're just going to get yourself hurt!" I heard the girl shout when I noticed that we were drawing a crowd, and immediately, the cheerleaders came and started one of their fan girl cheers that they did whenever they got the chance.

I just rolled my eyes as they kept jumping up and down like a bunch of crazed animals. "Joey! Stop that!" the friendship idiot shouted as she ran up and through the crowd followed by the midget and shark head, which was the name that I came up with him when I couldn't do anything but stare at his stupid head the whole time during calculus class.

"Yeah, Joey! You know Kaiba's going to kick your butt!" Shark head argued with the mutt.

"No, he's not!" the mutt growled like the dog he was.

"Joey, we don't care! Just stop! You're going to get suspended again! And you really need to do good this year! Please, Joey! Just stop!" the midget yelled afterward.

"Yugi! Please! I have wanted to do this for a long time! Just let me do what I want!" The mutt shouted in reply.

"Really, mutt… Listen to the geek squad… They're actually right for once… If you don't you're just going to get your face bashed in…" I said to the mutt after crossing my arms.

"Like I'm going to listen to you! Just shut your trap, Kaiba, and let's fight!" The mutt said, about to attack me when the principal's voice shouted out.

"**Stop it! Joey Wheeler, you are suspended! Now get your things and go home!**" the principal shouted to the mutt.

The mutt looked totally confused when he most likely knew the principal would know so much better then to even think of suspending me. The mutt's head instantly went down with his fists as the crowd parted when he walked by and entered the building. "Now break it up! Nothing more to see here!" the principal said as he shooed the crowd away.

"Mr. Principal, sir! Please don't suspend my brother! Please!" the mutt's sister cried as she walked up to the elderly man.

"Miss… Listen… You're a sweet girl, and your brother could learn a lesson from you, but he needs to take responsibility for his own actions… He'll be alright, just go eat lunch alright?" the principal said to the bitch.

"Yes sir…" was all she said in reply as her head fell and she clenched her fists to tight, I seen her knuckles turn white. I just sighed as I walked back to the tree and sat down with the book again in my lap. I took the sunglasses off from the front of my shirt and placed them over my eyes before I started to read the boring book once again.

After about 10 minutes later, I finally heard the bell ring and I sighed happily as I stood up once again and was taking off my sunglasses when I saw the shrimp looking up at me. Yes, I have decided to call the mutt's sister 'shrimp' instead of bitch because that word gets boring after awhile especially when that word can refer to most of the women in my school…

"What do you want?" I growled at her angrily.

"You made my brother get suspended!" she growled back at me.

"Did I make him jump at me? I never even touched the mutt…" I replied, rolling my eyes as I placed the book I was holding under my arm as I placed the sunglasses in my pocket.

"Why do you keep calling my brother a mutt? He's not a dog!" the shrimp shouted at me, her fists clenched tight.

"Look… You are new here… If you were here before, you would understand more what's going on… So, that's your own problem, and about this mutt thing, I can call him whatever I want, alright?" I replied back as she seemed to get angrier by the second.

"No you can't! It's not nice, and he's a human being! Don't you have any compassion?" the shrimp growled at me as I think I saw tears growing in her large eyes.

"Listen… Compassion is for the weak… So, you can keep all your stupid compassion, because I never needed it, and I never will!" I replied.

"Everyone needs to be loved! No one can be lonely and be dealing just fine without it! That's what compassion is! Loving and caring about someone else!" the girl said back. I mean, what the hell was she trying to tell me? Was she trying to consult my conscience or something? Because if she was, I didn't need it!

"Well, why don't you just stop getting in my face about it? I don't need **you** of all people to tell me what I need and don't need! Just leave me alone!" I growled, totally getting annoyed by this, and a class I actually didn't mind was starting.

"Not until you talk to the principal and let my brother get unsuspended! If he can't go to school, his boss said he wouldn't get to work, if he doesn't work, we don't get to eat!" the girl growled, tears now flaying out of her eyes like Nigeria Falls or something like that… I'm the wrong person to ask if you want poetry…

"So, now you're going to tell me that because you can't eat is my problem?" I asked, crossing my arms, the book in my arms getting harder to hold because I wanted to actually throw it at her face, and hopefully, that might just shut her up… But with my sanity and never wanting to hit a girl, especially one that scrawny…

"No! But please! Don't you think I'm skinny enough? I look like a kid still, right?" the girl growled at me.

"So?" I asked, rolling my eyes and putting on my sunglasses just for good measure… Don't ask, I'm bored…

"Listen! Please, Seto Kaiba, I am begging you!" the girl shouted before moving forward the foot that we were apart and grabbed my hands in her tiny ones. "Please!" the girl shouted up to me… Man, she was short… Tears fell out of her eyes, and for a second I almost felt sorry for her… _Almost_…

"No." I said simply and tore my hands from hers and walked past her after hearing the class bell ring.

I just heard her sigh deeply as I heard her start to cry some more. "Stupid girl…" I groaned as I walked into the school building. I walked over to my locker and opened it, placing the book and my sunglasses inside. I grabbed my chemistry book and was starting to walk over to the class when I heard the school doors that I came in from lunch from and seen the shrimp walk in.

Her head was down and her hair all over the place and I seen a cut on her arm in a long slash. It was bleeding bad… What the hell did she do to herself? Idiot… I thought to myself as I had to help to take her to the nurse because she was new and all and probably knew where absolutely nothing was. "What the hell did you do?" I asked her walking up to her.

"You did it!" She growled at me and glared me angrily in the eyes.

"What?" I growled back. I mean, I didn't like this girl, but how on earth could I have hurt her? Especially like that?

"When you tore your hands from mine, and that book under your arms slashed my arm!" the girl shouted at me as she tried to use her hand to stop the bleeding.

I looked at her strange, but remembered seeing something on my book, but just ignored it as I saw how badly she was bleeding and it even started to drip on the floor. I mean, I've heard of paper cuts… Hell! That's all I ever got working with all those documents. "I'll take you to the nurse…" I said as I rolled my eyes, really not wanting to do this, but if it was my fault and everyone should know how much I hated owing anyone anything. I just placed my book down on the floor and was now ready to go.

I could tell the shrimp was about to object but she willingly followed when she most likely seen her arm start to turn pale. Man, I didn't think that cut wouldn't have been that bad… I mean, this was bleeding everywhere she went. If she does of blood loss before she got to the nurse's office, they would suspect a homicide, and the blood would lead right straight to me. "My eyes are starting to get blurry…" I heard the girl complaining.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I growled back.

"…" But there was no answer as I turned my head after I stopped walking and I seen the girl collapse on the cold floor.

"Oh God…" I groaned as I walked back over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Wake up!" I shouted at her, actually wanting to hear an answer.

"…" But none came…

I had no choice… it was either, get charged with this girl's murder when they find the blood on that book in _my_ locker, with _my_ fingerprints on it, and the only suspect because everyone else is in class, or carry her… Hard choice… Very hard choice… I just stared at the girl on the floor as I swear I seen those shoulder angel and devil on a stupid movie Mokuba begged me to see, appear on my shoulder.

"You aren't just going to let her die, are you?" the angel would most likely say.

"Who cares!" the devil says in my ear, and for a second, I swear, it looks just like me… "Let her die! Just leave her here, grab the book in your locker and get rid of it and go to class as planned! No one would ever know!"

I just stared at her and remembered that this was my fault… I always took responsibly for things like this… So, now… I had to do it… I bent down and placed my right arm under her neck and my left arm under her knees and slowly stood up, not really caring that her blood was getting all over my shirt and pants, knowing my maids could get anything out of clothes, no matter how impossible… I mean, they get tons of practice with Mokuba around…

I was walking down the hall thinking about a lot of things when I got to the stairs and started to walk up them as I looked at the girl in my arms and how she looked just like a kid… This girl couldn't be fourteen… But as she said, if you are malnourished, your body stays small, not able to grow, so I suspect what she said was true… But mostly I was thinking how horrible it would be if someone got a picture of this…

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Nurse Visit

_**For A Moment Like This – Chapter 4 – Nurse Visit – By Serenity Rose Wheeler**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so do not sue me!

**Hello! Well, sorry for the late update! My new story "Strange Circumstances" is out though! Please read it if you have time! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

I sighed as this girl kept grabbing onto my shirt and nearly pulling it off at times… Gosh, this felt so stupid… I felt stupid… When I finally came to the nurse's office, I knocked on the door and had not one ounce of trouble holding her up with only one arm. The moron answered a little too late… She opened the door and I'm surprised she didn't scream… I would've…

The nurse's eyes only grew large and her hand went to her mouth as she looked at the blood flowing out of the girl's arm, not even making eye contact with me. But I totally didn't mind… That was about all she did before she motioned for me to come inside.

I walked into the room and it smelt like something I'd rather not think about… The nurse asked me to lie her on the bed and I did as I was told and was about to walk out the door when the nurse's voice stopped me. "Um, can you tell me what happened?" the nurse asked as he gently tugged at the back of my shirt. I was about to kill someone here in a few moments, but I guess I had to tell her what exactly happened.

"Okay…" I said, turning to face her and sat on a chair by the scrawny girl's bed. "She just got a large cut on her arm and she was bleeding too much, so I took her here…" I plainly replied as I looked at my watch.

"Oh gosh… This is a horrible wound…" The nurse muttered, I guess to me, because no one else could possibly listen. I was just rolling my eyes and hoping that I could sneak out and she wouldn't notice… But I knew it would just be better to wait. "What's her name?" the nurse asked a few minutes later as she applied the bandage.

"Serenity… The mu- I mean, Joey Wheeler's sister…" I answered as I looked at my hand which was now very interesting especially when you're bored.

"Oh… So you were just going to class and just saw her bleeding and took her here? You're such a sweet boy…" the nurse said. Did she even know who I was? How dumb was this lady? "On second thought, what's your name?" she asked, and I even noticed a magazine she was reading before I came in with my picture on the front cover… Gosh, was this lady blind?

"Um…" I said, reaching over and grabbing the magazine and looked at it. "DO you recognize this man?" I asked her as I pulled it up, purposely covering my face and showed her and she just smiled.

"Yeah, my daughter has the biggest crush on him… I even think he's very good-looking myself… But man! He is just so cruel to people! I mean, of course he's busy and everything, but my daughter wrote him letter after letter after letter and no one ever responded to her! Geesh! He's so rude, if I could just talk to him for 5 minutes, I'd tell him off!" she replied. I was just smiling as I slowly pulled the magazine down after she started to work on the girl's arm again.

"What would you tell him?" I asked as I crossed my arms and I actually couldn't wait for her to respond.

"Well, first of all, I'd tell him that…" She said a split second before she looked back at me and her eyes grew wide when she realized who I was. "Oh my God…" I heard her whisper as she looked me in the eyes. "You're… You're Seto Kaiba…" She said, placing her hand to her mouth.

"The one and only… What were you going to say?" I asked, changing the subject and placing one hand on my cheek to hold my head up.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" the nurse asked, absolutely terrified. Her face grew pale and her hands began trembling along with the rest of her body.

"Uh… Hmm… Oh yeah, I remember!" I said sarcastically as I pretended to be in deep thought. "I go to school here…"

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah… And another thing… After the bell rings at 3 o'clock… You're fired…" I said as I stood out of the chair that was kind of holding my ass into place because of my leather pants. I walked out of the room and slammed he door behind me where the nurse stood absolutely destroyed… Hah! Stupid lady…

I was walking quite quickly down the stairs where I grabbed my book that I left on the floor and already seen the custodian wiping the blood off the floor. He gazed up at me and gave me a horrified look. Man, what was it with the 'horrified' thing today? "Sonny, are you hurt?" He asked as he walked up to me.

I just gave him a weird look before looking down at my shirt which was soaked in blood. Oh… "Actually, I'm not, the girl I took to the nurse's office was, and I got it all over me…" I replied simply and walked into the class and got everyone's attention with my blood stained shirt and knew I had to drop off this book and go change or call Roland.

"Mr. Kaiba… What on earth happened?" the man teaching the class asked.

"Ah, nothing much…" I replied as I laid down the book on the desk and walked out of the room again as everyone's eyes were most likely still fixated on the door even after I left. I walked out of the room and to the men's bathroom. I looked around, making sure no fan girls were hiding in the stalls like usual, or even a boy they paid if he would take a picture. This boy was usually gay anyway…

I took off my shirt and with my knowledge of science; I knew how to take out a blood stain without bleach. I knew the blood hadn't even set in, and it was a typical fabric I bought, it might have been more expensive, but look who you're talking to… I ran the shirt under cold water and used just some of the soap from the distributor and rubbed it on the large blood stain. It came off easily as for washing it out, I used warm water. I sighed as I seen the blood completely gone.

After I turned off the water but didn't squeeze the shirt because I didn't want it to be wrinkled. I walked over to the hand dryers and placed the shirt under it and pressed the button and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for this stupid piece of fabric to dry. After 10 minutes, it was finally dry enough to wear and I threw it over my shoulders and buttoned it up before walking out of the boy's bathroom and going back to class, where everyone finally was going back to falling asleep over the droning of the teacher. I sat down back in the chair and tried to ignore Gardner to my left.

"I know!" Tea shouted, jumping out of her chair while raising her hand. What a moron…

"Okay, Tea, what's the answer?" the teacher asked as he raised her hand over to the idiotic brunette.

"It should be, from my experience, you know, my loving of these kinds of things, and…" she droned on as I raised my hand half-way up and the teacher gladly picked me.

"Seto Kaiba?" the teacher asked as he most likely was hoping that she would just shut up.

"1823…" I answered simply as I opened the book on my desk and was scanning through it.

"Correct! Great job, Mr. Kaiba, and Tea, nice try, but next time, just give me your answer, not your life story…" the teacher replied as I seem Tea's cheeks go red as he sat down in her chair, trying to squeeze under it as the rest of the class erupted in laughter. The rest of the class just droned on as I sighed and kept glancing at the clock, hoping that stupid thing would hurry up…

Once it finally rang and we could finally go home, I quickly walked out of the class when I remembered I had to see my stupid drama teacher. God, I hated this! I picked up my phone and called Roland. "Roland, don't pick me up until after 4, okay?" I told my body guard.

"Uh, I don't pick you up anymore, but I'll tell Alan to…" Roland replied and for once I completely forgot. God, something must have really been wrong with me today…

"Alright, just make sure that you tell him!" I growled into the mouthpiece and hung up on him. Which was something I normally did all the time, so he was used to it. I put the phone away in deep my pocket and walked over to my locker and opened it with the combination and got my metal briefcase out. I took it out and shut the locker and walked over to my drama teacher's class. It was strange, usually most of the students hung around, but today, they just left the building as quickly as possible.

"Wonder why that is?" I said to no one in particular while I walked up the stairs to get to the drama class. Man, if this lady even touches me, I'm going to sue her for sexual harassment… I walked into the classroom, and what expected me, I'd wish on no one… Even the mutt…

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Payback

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 5 – Payback - By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please, do not sue me!

**Hello! Well, this is the 4th chapter, and I hope you like it, and remember to please review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

I was found gazing at my drama teacher sitting on the desk playing with her nails with only wearing a lacy red bra and underwear. "So, you decided to show up…" She said in a sexual tone not even looking at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled at her.

"Tsk, tsk…" was all she said to me as she jumped off her desk and landed on her bare feet on the hard cold floor. "You don't have to be so tense, Kaiba…" she said as she walked over behind me and started to rub my shoulders. Believe me, I would move if I could even fell my feet… But my whole body was numb…

Suddenly, I felt something cold slap around both my wrists. I felt it to be something I least expected, but it was… handcuffs…

(Normal POV)

Serenity woke up with a splitting headache as she struggled to sit up, but finally succeeded. She at up and her head felt exceptionally better. She didn't really remember what happened, but she knew it must have been nothing. She walked out o the nurse's office, which actually no one was in with her. She walked out of the room and was going to leave the school when she heard a crash to her left.

Serenity walked over to the room it came from and glanced in the window and gasped at what she saw…

(Kaiba's POV)

The stupid teacher was now on top of me after a small struggle, and after she fought with me, and it was hard fighting with no hands. She straddled my hips and had already removed my shirt, but it couldn't actually come off all the way because my hands were tied. She hung my belt in her hand and was waving it around between her fingers. "You worry way too much… Just relax… I promise you'll enjoy this…" she purred against my ear as he licked my ear lobe and I immediately hardened to the chill.

God, I hated this… She actually was making me hard… Oh God, what could be worse? But it happened… She started to unbuckle my pants and once she unzipped them she threw them off my legs faster then I could even calculate. Even in that time, she took off my shoes so she could take them off as well. She stared at my boxers for just a milli-second before wanting them immediately off. She started to pull them off when I heard a loud banging on the door and seen the shrimp standing outside the door.

The woman sitting on me just smiled smugly, and just with that look, I know there was no way that girl could have been able to get in anyway, and how horny the woman on top of me was, I doubted she cared if anyone watched. She threw off my boxers and I just seen her blush when she seen me. God, this was getting sicker then a porn film… Well, I never even seen one, so I wouldn't know, but I could imagine…

She immediately touched my… Well… I'll give you guys one guess… She started to massage it in any way possible, but every second this went on, the more sick it became, and I was severely turned off… I could tell she wanted me to get hard, but I was not doing her any favors… "Come on…" she moaned as she started to pump along me… I mean, this was gross enough being totally naked, except the shirt, in front of a middle aged whore.

But the next thing she did made me nearly throw up. She moved my… Okay, you know what it is, aside and touched my entrance. Oh God, I knew this was going to be bad… She slid her finger inside and oh God! It hurt like hell! I actually yelped when her cold finger entered me and all she did was smile and licked the tip of my, you know... I hated this, and I knew it was only going to get worse…

(Normal POV)

Serenity as on the verge of teas as she seen the man she actually had a fascination with being raped. It was hard to think normally when you were seeing Seto Kaiba naked… But she knew that she had to help… But she didn't know how… Serenity looked around frantically, trying to find a way in. Serenity nearly screamed when she seen the next thing that whore drama teacher did next.

(Kaiba's POV)

I gasped feeling her place three fingers in my. My God, I felt I was already ripped open and vulnerable for once in my life when she did this to me. After she took the fingers out and licked them clean, and this had to be absolutely the most disgusting thing that I have ever seen… She placed them back in and started to fuck my entrance. I couldn't believe this was happening… She started to push harder in me and her hand disappeared inside of me and I couldn't even breathe…

It hurt so much… I… I felt like my whole body was engulfed in flames… I wanted to die… I felt like I was going to…

(Normal POV)

Serenity couldn't even believe what she was witnessing… She seen Kaiba's whole body freeze and his eyes were tightly shut as he clenched his teeth and dug into his palms with his fingernails until they began to bleed. "Oh God, Kaiba, you are so tight…" the teacher moaned as she felt his silky walls.

"**Leave him alone**!" Serenity screamed through the door as she clawed at the light wood. She felt tears sting from her eyes and stream down her cheeks as she laid her head against the wooden door.

The drama teacher looked up to the door and replied, "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

Serenity didn't know what to do… She felt like if she didn't get him out of there, he might bleed… maybe even to death… She couldn't let that happen, and she would do everything in her power to prevent it… Serenity looked around and ran to the cafeteria real quickly to grab a knife. Once she had it, she ran back to the room and slipped it in to try and open the lock, and to her amazement, it did…

The drama teacher screamed when she seen the girl holding the knife in her hand and steam practically streaming from her ears. "**Get away from him**…" Serenity growled when the teacher quickly flew up off of Kaiba and smashed the window and jumped out, and completely forgot it was a second story window, but was able to get up and limp to her car to make her getaway.

Serenity looked over at Kaiba before quickly running over to him and kneeling by his side. She tried, but failed to stop the uprising red to her cheeks as she tried to keep her eyes off anything she shouldn't be able to look at. "Mr. Kaiba?" She asked him as she laid her hand on his cheek. But he didn't answer… Serenity started to get worried when she noticed that he was having a great deal of trouble breathing…

Serenity had no choice to try and help him as she moved over to his legs and looked where the blood was leaking from. She felt herself gag at how much his entrance was ripped open… This was wrong… I mean, she had never seen a man in her life, and to see one like this made everything seem like a total nightmare… She touched his entrance gently and he flinched at her touch. She knew he was in a great deal of pain, and the way the blood was flowing from him, it wouldn't be long before he bled to death…

Serenity reached over and grabbed the boxers that were about 5 feet from her and slipped them on so he wouldn't be too cold. She also gently turned him over to his side and used the knife to break open the handcuffs and seen the marks they already had given them. She turned him on his back again after his hand was released and wondered how she would have to be able to get him to the hospital right away.

Serenity carefully sat him up and he yelped when she felt the painful pressure on his entrance. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" Serenity quickly said, pushing as hard as she could to bring herself to her feet. She knew she shouldn't even have been this close to Kaiba, but she knew that she had to help him… Even if he was a pompous ass that got her brother expelled. But she knew that she always couldn't hate a person enough not to help them when they needed it…

After he was on his feet again, Serenity buttoned one button on his shirt to close it up, and severely wished she had put on his pants too, but right now, there was no time to think about these things, especially when he needed this much help… Once Serenity had a hard enough time holding him up, she started to walk. Kaiba was heavy, but he didn't have one ounce of fat on him… She just decided it was muscle… And the fact that he was very tall… Serenity felt herself holding onto his waist tightly as she struggled to pull him. He walked, not being totally unconscious, but every time he took a step, he was in greater pain.

Serenity knew that he would not make it to the hospital after hearing the blood gently dripping on the floor. She had to take him to the nurse's office and to try and help him herself… And she severely hoped that she could save him… Once at the office, she gently laid him on one of the beds. He tried hard not to groan in pain, but failed miserably. He was never vulnerable like this… he had never relied on a girl to help him, but right now; he didn't want to start complaining…

Serenity was gentle was as she stripped him of his boxers once again and had him open his legs. Kaiba obeyed, knowing full well, she might hurt him if he didn't… For some reason, he really didn't care that he was naked in front of her… It had been so much better then that stupid drama teacher… And Serenity was gentle and trying to help him, but Kaiba couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Serenity hadn't stopped blushing ever since she first seen him.

Serenity got a rag and walked over to the sink and poured warm water all over the rag and walked over to Kaiba and started to clean the blood from his entrance. Kaiba just moaned as she gently wiped all of the blood from the ripped ring. Afterward, Serenity grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol from one of the shelves and dabbed quite a bit on the q-tip.

"This is going to hurt really badly, so try to relax and not to move too much…" Serenity warned him before placing the q-tip inside him and as much as it hurt, Kaiba didn't want to show anymore weakness to this girl. He already lost enough of his pride to her… but he just couldn't believe that he was actually even letting her do this…

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Promises

_**A Moment Like This – Chapter 6 – Promises – By Serenity Rose Wheeler**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" by the recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Well, this is the 6th chapter! Man, I have to tell you all, I have just updated a story that I haven't updated since… Like when I first came to this site, which was like, back in January… Very long time… Well, this is just the next chapter, and I hope you remember to review, but please no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

Serenity tried hard not to say anything as she removed the q-tip and started to see the extent of the damage. Serenity noticed that the bleeding had stopped and there was just a large rip that must have been causing him a lot of pain… Serenity looked around and knew she should try and stitch it up. She wasn't a nurse or anything, but she knew that if she already had helped him this much, she might as well finish the job.

Serenity grabbed the stitching tool and Kaiba opened his legs wider so she's have better room to work. Serenity couldn't remember the last time that she prayed this wasn't a dream, but she knew she wasn't dreaming when she prinked her finger with the needle. "You alright?" Kaiba asked as he rolled his eyes hearing her whimpering in pain. 'God, women are babies…' Kaiba thought to himself. Kaiba just then felt Serenity begin working at stitching him up again.

"Yeah…" Serenity replied after a minute after trying hard to concentrate on how she was going to do this. She then sighed, knowing she needed his help to. "Um... Kaiba…?" Serenity continued.

"What?" Kaiba sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes as the girl once again.

"Um… It's hind of hard to stitch it up inside… I have no idea how far this rip goes…" Serenity replied.

"Oh…" Kaiba replied as he adjusted his body before pulling himself apart and he tried his hardest not to yelp at the pain of doing that. He succeeded and just leaned his head back and closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. Serenity finished about 15 minutes later and pulled up.

"There… That ought do it…" Serenity said as she walked over to the sink to watch the excess blood off her hands. Kaiba sighed deeply and quickly closed his legs and looked around for his pants, when he finally realized that she didn't bring them.

"Where are my pants?" Kaiba asked her as he sat up on the bed, and actually was pleasantly surprised when he noticed that it no longer hurt to do so.

Serenity just blushed and turned to look at him once again as she was drying off her hands. "Uh… I kind of left them in the classroom…" Serenity replied.

Kaiba just growled to himself as he stood up and Serenity quickly turned her head back, trying to hide her blush from Kaiba. Kaiba walked out of the room. Serenity was just cleaning up the nurse's office when Kaiba walked back in with his pants on, and not being able to put on his boxers because they were caked in blood. "Okay… Listen…" Kaiba said to Serenity after he shut the door behind him.

Serenity turned to look at him and sighed in relief when he seen him wearing pants. "Yeah?" Serenity asked.

"You tell no one about what happened here… No one…" Kaiba growled to her as he gave her a threatening glare, but Serenity just pulled out one of her own as she crossed her arms.

"You have no control over me… I can do what I want to, Seto Kaiba!" Serenity growled back.

"Okay, fine! How much do you want?" Kaiba asked her, seeming to take a checkbook out of nowhere. "I can write a lot of zeros on this check all right, but I cannot get my dignity back as easily, and if you tell anyone, I will…" Kaiba continued before Serenity interrupted.

"Listen, I don't want money… I want you to get my brother unexpelled, and I want you to do it today!" Serenity interrupted before waving her finger at him.

"Fine! I always keep my word, but you better swear to keep yours…" Kaiba replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, I promise…" Serenity said as she put up her hand.

"Good, and if you don't…" Kaiba said as he gazed at her angrily.

"I will! Don't get yourself all worked up! Well, I don't know about you, but I really have to get home…" Serenity said as she squeezed by Kaiba.

"Alright…" Kaiba replied as he followed her out of the nurse's office and stopping by the classroom where he got raped not to long ago, and grabbed his silver suitcase that he forgot to grab when he got his pants and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and called Roland.

"Hello?" came Roland's frantic voice.

"Roland, I want you to come pick me up…" Kaiba replied.

"Oh my God! Master Kaiba! I am so happy you're alright! You had me and Mokuba so worried! I'll be right there!" Roland quickly said before hanging up on Kaiba.

"Moron…" Kaiba growled as he exited the building where he seen Serenity walking away on the sidewalk. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked her as he stood by the place Roland picked him up.

"Huh?" Serenity asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked again as he rolled her eyes at the stupid girl, which is what he was referring to her at the moment.

"I'm walking home…" Serenity replied plainly.

"Walking?" Kaiba asked.

"Uh… Yeah… Not all of us have fancy limos to pick us up everyday…" Serenity replied angrily before she started to walk again.

"Listen… The least I could do for you if to give you a ride home…" Kaiba said to her as he saw Roland pull up.

Serenity was going to refuse, but she had always wanted to ride in a limo, and if Kaiba was willing, who was she to refuse? Serenity angrily walked over to him, trying to fake how happy she actually was. Kaiba let her in first and he scooted in after her, but far away, not really wanting to sit next to her. Serenity looked around the cozy limousine and smiled as she gazed at the roomy interior and the small fridge in the corner.

"Want something to drink?" Kaiba asked, and Serenity just nodded in reply. Kaiba reached into the fridge and pulled out a soda and tossed it to her and she caught it. After opening it, she chugged the whole thing down in one gulp. Kaiba just gave her a strange look before adjusting in his seat, still having some discomfort in his lower area.

Serenity and Kaiba were quiet except for Serenity giving Roland directions to her and Joey's apartment. After about 30 minutes of silence, Roland stopped in front of the ramshackled apartment and got out and opened the door for Serenity. Serenity got out and smiled at the kind man and took off for her apartment door when Kaiba gave Roland the signal to drive home.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Trying To Understand

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 7 – Trying To Understand - By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Well, this is the 7th chapter. You wouldn't believe it, I was opening my e-mails, and I had 6 new reviews! I couldn't believe it! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and always remember to review, but please, but no flames please… Oh, and to let you all know, this fict will soon be rated M. I also have a new one shot up called, "Photograph" so if you want, go check that out!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I sighed as he was looking down at the laptop in my lap on the way to my house. Roland was listening to a horrible song on the radio, but I knew it was one of his favorites, so I didn't tell him to shut if off… I don't know why I was being so nice to him… But I wasn't really even thinking straight ever since the incident… I couldn't believe what had happened…

Okay, the drama teacher raped me and the shrimp saved me… And I couldn't even believe to think that she saw me naked and actually sewed up something that I never thought would need to be seen… God, this had to be one of the worst days of my life, and usually, with my life, it only goes from bad to worse… When Roland finally drove up to the mansion, I didn't even wait for me to open the door.

I just wanted to get upstairs and take a long shower and get out of these clothes and burn them… I wanted to get rid of that memory, and that is usually what I did to do so… I walked up to the mansion gates, walking slower then usually because of my little 'injury'. Roland followed behind me as I opened the door and prayed Mokuba wouldn't jump on me… For specifically two reasons… I wasn't in the mood, and he might rip the stitches right open if I landed wrong.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Mokuba asleep on the couch with a towel on his head. The maid was taking care of him and now sitting next to him as I descended the stairs and into the living room. I walked over to Mokuba's side and knelt down to him and touched his shoulder. Mokuba stirred and looked at me before crying and jumping into my arms, and I thank God I was ready for that…

Mokuba gripped my shirt tight as I felt his small body trembling in my arms. I sighed as I hugged him close. Mokuba was the only person I admitted that I loved with my heart… Wait, let me rephrase that… Mokuba was the only person I loved, period… Mokuba looked at me a few minutes later and asked, "Seto… W-Where were you? I-I was so… I was so w-worried…"

I hugged him tightly and answered into his ear, "I was at school, and I called to tell Roland I was going to be a little late… But I'm here, so please don't worry about it…" I felt Mokuba noticeably calm as he let go and ran to the kitchen, feeling so much better. "What was wrong with him" I asked the maid as I watched him jump on the counter.

"Well, he wasn't feeling very well when you didn't come home after school…" The maid replied.

"Oh… Well, get back to work…" I continued as I followed Mokuba into the kitchen before he hurt himself.

(Serenity and Joey's Apartment)

(Normal POV)

Serenity knocked on the apartment door after Kaiba's limo was out of sight. Joey answered the door and looked like he was about to have left for something. "Oh my God, Serenity!" Joey shouted as he hugged his little sister, nearly squeezing her to death. "**Where the hell were you**? **I was scared to death and about to go to the school to get you**!"

"Joey! I'm fine! I just got out of school a little late is all? " Serenity replied as she tried to gasp in some air after Joey let her go and tried desperately not to let the heat rise to her cheeks when she thought of the real reason.

"What's on your arm?" Joey asked calmly as he seen the white bandage on her arm.

Serenity looked down to her arm and gasped, completely forgetting about her injury. "Oh! This? Well… Um…" Serenity stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse for her injury, but thought of none, and decided it would be better to just tell the truth… "Well… I just got a little paper cut and had to the nurse's office."

"What happened?" Joey asked in his normal concerned big brother voice.

"Well… Nothing really, but I'm alright… I… I better get out of my uniform, alright?" Serenity told her brother, completely forgetting her brother was still expelled, but knew she could black mail Kaiba if he didn't keep to his promise.

(Kaiba Mansion)

Kaiba sighed as he was sitting in his office after taking a shower and throwing out his clothes from that day. Kaiba looked at the screen of the laptop and sighed as he placed his hand to the back of his head. Kaiba seen the phone in the corner of his eye and knew what he had to do to keep his dignity. Well, what was left of it anyway… Kaiba's hand reached to the phone and his hand lingered on it for a few seconds before taking it from the receiver.

Kaiba quickly dialed the principal's home phone number and waited for an answer as it began to ring. "Hello?" a man on the other line answered.

"Hello. This is Seto Kaiba, and you know how Mr. Joseph Wheeler was expelled today?" Kaiba asked the man on the other line.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Kaiba… Yes… Um… Well, I had to expel him because he got in a fight with you…" the principal answered.

"Well, you didn't see both of the sides of the story, it was me who started it, and no one got hurt, and I want you to unexpell him or I'll just have to send you to the unemployment line…" Kaiba replied when he heard the man gasp.

"Uh… Well, you see, I… Oh… Alright… Tomorrow, Joey Wheeler can come back to school, but he only gets one more chance, alright?" The principal said.

"Good." Kaiba replied to him before hanging up on him and looked at the number on a piece of paper in front of my laptop. I dialed it and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Serenity's voice answered on the other line. She was a little confused when she seen the number.

"Hello. It's Seto Kaiba." Kaiba replied on the other line.

Serenity gasped harshly when she heard his voice and coughed on her own air that got caught in her throat. Serenity stopped coughing after awhile and replied in a quiet whisper so Joey wouldn't hear, "Kaiba? What the hell are you calling for?"

"Listen, I called the principal and the mutt is able to go back to school…" Kaiba said dryly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really?" Serenity cried joyously as she gripped the phone to her ear. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but the only reason is because my dignity on the line… Well, what's left of it anyway…" Kaiba replied as he rolled hi eyes, can't even believing that he was talking to a girl on the other line.

"Listen… You should be thanking me… If it wasn't for me, you would have bled to death!" Serenity growled at the CEO.

"I didn't ask for your help…" Kaiba replied. "And as far as it's concerned, I did not need it…"

Serenity was totally appalled at his behavior and said, "Listen, would you rather have died?" Kaiba didn't answer… He hated his life… The only reason he hadn't killed himself all ready was because of his little brother. "Kaiba?" Serenity asked after not hearing him after about a minute. "You there?" Serenity asked before she heard the dial tone, signalizing that the CEO had hung up.

Serenity looked at the phone in her hand, still hearing the annoying tone from the phone. "Kaiba…" Serenity whispered as she hung it up, nearly crying. She didn't know why Kaiba was like that… He was so guarded and… cold… She cared for him, she cared for everyone… But she knew Kaiba was one person who would never accept that he needed help more then anyone…

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Leanring The Reason

**_A Moment Like This - Chapter 8 - Learning The Reason - By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any fo the characters, or the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is by recording artist Kelly Clarkson, so do not sue me.

**Hello!** **My goodness! I am getting so many reviews, it's crazy! Listen, I am so sorry for the late update. I am having computer problems, so it's been hard to update at all, but I'm starting up again. I just surely hope that you enjoy this chapter, and remember, please do review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

Seto Kaiba looked at the phone he just hung up and placed his head in his hands. "Seto?" Mokuba asked as he opened the door to his brother's office and poked his head in the door.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked through his parted fingers.

"Um... Dinner's ready." Mokuba replied as he gave his brother a look of total concern.

"Not hungry." Kaiba replied, but actually, he was starving. He hadn't eaten the whole day, well, except for the burnt oatmeal, which he took half a bite of.

"You haven't eaten all day, of course you should be hungry." Mokuba retorted. Kaiba should have known better then to lie to mokuba. He was like an open book to his little brother.

"I... I... Never mind, I really just don't feel like eating." Kaiba replied, telling the truth.

"Okay... Whatever you want, Seto. But please, when you get the chance, I want you to eat." Mokuba said sadly before pulling his head from the open door and closed it.

"Thanks." Kaiba said to the closed door as he took his face out of his hands and decided to get some work done. Kaiba opened the laptop and stared at the blue screen and let his fingers type quickly on the keyboard as he tried to finish up the work for the rest of the night, which probably wouldn't be finished, even for him, until about 3 in the morning.

The next time Kaiba looked at the clock, he read '1:40am' as he let his fingers rest a bit as he leaned back in his seat and stared at the shadows dancing across the ceiling with the motion of the light on the computer screen.

Kaiba got up after feeling his stomach growl abnormally. "Great." Kaiba groaned as he stood up, exited his office, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, being as quiet as possible. Kaiba entered the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked at the mountain of food in the fridge.

"God! How much food do they think that me and Mokuba eat?" Kaiba growled, thinking of the maids as he gripped a liquid yogurt and pulled it out of the fridge and closed it behind him as he proceeded up the steps and to his office. Once he was back in the confines of his office, he sat down on the leather chair as he popped open the cap and took a small sip of the berry drink. Kaiba never liked yogurt, but he knew he shouldn't drink much but liquids until something he injured today healed.

(Kaiba's POV)

I couldn't believe what had happened still. And why on earth did it have to be her that saved me? I mean, it was going to be nice not having the mutt at school in a long time, if even ever again. Oh well, just finish out this year, and I'll never have to see any of those idiots again. I felt the cold drink in my hand and it slowly cooled my arm, as it was getting pretty hot in this room for some stupid reason. I drank the rest of the nasty liquid and threw it 15 feet to my trash can, and as always, I made it in.

The only thing that was really bothering me was that phone call that I had to give her. I can't believe she would sat those things to me! Doesn't she understand who I am! God, she made me sick... Oh well, I just have to stay away from her. She seen more of me then anyone would have to see if they weren't in a relationship with me. I mean, why I should I thank her? I didn't need her help!

I just had to calm down though. It was over with, and she already promised not to talk about it, and if she doesn't keep her promise, I'll get back at her. I mean, who on earth would believe her anyway? I started to type again and realized that I shouldn't even worry myself over it. I just have to finish this stupid work and get to sleep, even if it was for an hour.

After about 3 more hours, it was already 4:40, and I had to piss bad. I had just finished the last document, and had to leave for work in 20 minutes. I got up and quickly went to the bathroom before jumping in the shower.

After I got dressed, I grabbed my briefcase and went to Kaiba Corp. After driving myself because Roland wouldn't get his butt out of bed. I guess he was sick or something, so I just left him alone. The last thing I needed was to catch something. I hated getting sick. I never really did get sick, but still, I guess I would hate it. Everyone else does.

As I entered Kaiba Corp., my secretary of course, tried to flirt with me. God, what was with this middle-aged whore? Stick with your own generation, you nasty bitch. After getting in my office and quickly getting my work done, which actually went surprisingly fast, I quickly left Kaiba Corp. and headed for Domino High School.

After driving there and stopping in one of the parking spots, I looked at my hand resting on the wheel and wondered if I really could forget what had happened. I wanted to, but just thinking about that stupid shrimp not keeping her promise, boiled my blood worse then anything at the moment. I got out fo the car, grabbing my briefcase, and trying to ignore the Geek Squad, as usual.

I walked into the building and walked over to my locker, just seeing another cheerleader placing a letter in the grate. I opened it and I grabbed all the letters and randomly kept on of them, really needing something to cheer me up a bit later on. I placed it in my back pocket in my school uniform and walking to my first class after closing my locker. After the normal, well normal as it can get, the class ended and I walked over to my second one and took the letter from my back pocket before sitting down and opening my laptop.

I looked at the front, and it just read 'Kaiba'. Odd. It usually says something a lot more... sick... I opened it easily because the flap was just tucked in the back and took out a piece of regular lined paper and read it. 'Kaiba, I had to know something. I don't really know you, and I don't understand why you have this barrier around you. I tried to understand what is wrong, truly I did. But I gave up. You need someone. A true friend. Someone who you can open up to, and believe me, you'll feel so much better. I know there is good in your heart, even after everything that I have seen, I still believe it. So, please. Just trust me on this, and meet me my the cherry blossom tree after school at 4:30.' the letter read.

It left no name or anything. Just the words, and the handwriting was not the normal cheerleader handwriting. It was slightly neater and more well written then anything those brainless buffoons could ever come up with. But who on earth could it be? Unless... Oh God, no... The shrimp... Just great. Well, she could stand there all night for all I care. I just threw the wadded up paper in me briefcase before I continued my work.

The bell soon rang, and I walked over to the cafeteria as normal, the fan club following me like panting dogs, as always. I just sat down and continued to work even with them staring at me.

(Normal POV)

Yugi walked over to Kaiba and sat down next to the CEO and said, "Hey Kaiba, I have been wondering why you sit alone? I mean, besides the cheerleaders squad all the time, but if you ever want to talk to us, just come on over, alright?" he said as he tried to ignore the fact that Kaiba was rolling his eyes with every word that he said.

"Whatever Yugi. Just get away from me." Kaiba replied dryly as Yugi looked at him sighing gently at his attitude toward him.

"Okay... Sorry to bother you Kaiba." Yugi apologized before getting up and walking over to his friend's table as Serenity tried to keep calm as she sat next to her brother and Tristan kept giving her the look of want.

"I don't know why you keep trying, Yugi." Joey said to Yugi as he sat down. "I mean, I don't want him over by us anyway."

"I'm just trying to be nice, Joey. I mean. Kaiba only has his little brother and is probably really lonely. I just fell bad for him is all." Yugi replied as he put his eyes downward sadly. Serenity looked at yugi and over his shoulder to see Kaiba. She almost wanted to cry when Yugi said that. She knew he was hurting. She could see it in Kaiba's eyes. Well, besides all the hatred, mystery, and contempt, anyway. She hoped Kaiba got that letter and read it. He needed someone to talk to. To try to understand what made him that way in the first place.

"Hey Serenity!" Tea shouted at the auburn for what seemed was the tenth time.

"Huh?" Serenity asked in a small panicked voice as she got broken out of her own little world. Serenity's hazel eyes turned toward the short haired brunette as in question.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, what's wrong with you?" Tea asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry... I'm... Just, you know, thinking." Serenity replied as she put her eyes toward the table ad looked at her untouched lunch, which Joey was also looking at.

"Hey Serenity, are you going to eat that?" Joey asked, not being able to see food go to waste. Serenity looked up at her older brother and just smiled as she handed it to him and he gratefully started to eat it. "Thanks." Joey said in-between bites.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" Tea asked as she glared at Serenity a bit angrily as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Nothing, Tea." Serenity answered dryly as she played with her hair.

"I want you to tell me." Tea said, not going to let her go for the rest fo the day until she knew that was wrong with Serenity.

"I told you! Nothing's wrong!" Serenity growled at Tea as she tried to not pay attention to the brunette sitting next to her.

"Just tell me!" Tea said as she placed her hand on Serenity's shoulder. Instead of answering, Serenity angrily got up and walked out of the cafeteria, rather pissed actually. "What's wrong? Gee, you can at least tell me! I won't tell anyone!" Tea said after her as she followed Serenity as she entered the girl's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Please tell me... Listen, we can always tell each other our secrets, so, just please, Serenity." Tea said as she crossed her arms as she leaned on the sink.

"I'm worried about Kaiba." Serenity answered after a few seconds.

"What?" Tea asked, secretly hoping she didn't say that she just say she was worried about Kaiba.

"I just told you! What? Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Serenity growled angrily.

"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba! Are you insane? He is the most cold-hearted bastard in this whole school! Why on earth would you worry about him just because he doesn't want to sit by us at lunch! You never cared before!" Tea growled.

"I don't know! It's just he seems lonely! I don't know!" Serenity growled as she clenched her fists so hard that her knuckled turned a creamy white and she allowed her eyes to close, not really wanting to see Tea's face now.

(Lunchroom)

Kaiba was still sitting down at the table as he felt his fingers gently tapping the keyboards at an abnormal speed. He was angry as hell at that Wheeler bitch and wondering if she was out to just make him more pissed then ever. He only met her yesterday, and he already hated her with a passion. But little did he know that wasn't the only reason for his contemp against her... he secretly knew in the back of his mind that everything she said in that letter about him was right...

(To be Continued...)


	9. New Feelings

_**A Moment Like This - Chapter 9 - New Feelings - By Serenity Rose Wheeler**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! My goodness, I'm updating! Yay! Well, I just hope that you really enjoy this chapter, and as always, please remember to review, but absolutely, no flames please!** **Oh, and a special 'Happy Birthday' wish to my dear Seto Kaiba! I love you, Kaiba!**

(On With The Story!)

Serenity leaned on the sink as her arms were crossed listening to her blue-eyed friend blabber on and on about how heartless Kaiba was. Serenity wondered if Tea was putting her down on purpose, thinking that Kaiba would hurt her. Serenity cared about Kaiba and truly wanted him to forget about what happened and just try to maybe act a little nicer. But that was pushing it a bit, so she just stuck with trying to see what was really wrong with him.

Well, when you would look at Kaiba, you would think he is absolutely perfect. Gorgeous face, sexy tall body, hell of a nice ass, dark brown hair that falls perfectly over his eyes, beautiful slender hands, great legs, nice muscular chest, what wasn't to like? Well, there was his fuck off attitude, but that just added to every woman's, even Serenity's attraction to him. "And furthermore... Serenity! Are you even listening to me?" Tea growled angrily as Serenity was just staring off into space.

"Huh? You say something?" Serenity asked, an innocent smile appearing on her face.

"I'm serious! Kaiba is just a jerk! I don't know why you even care about him! I don't! He never cared for us, and I know he never will! I just hope that you aren't becoming like those stupid cheerleaders!" Tea replied angrily.

"Oh, you mean like you?" Serenity asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Tea just instantly shut up when those words rolled easily off of Tea's tongue. "Well, finally you let me have a chance to explain! Listen, you sound exactly like Joey! This is my life, and I will live it as I please! And I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Serenity continued before she squeezed past Tea and walked out of the girl's bathroom, leaving tea looking at the floor.

Serenity walked out of the bathroom as her eyes stayed glued in front of her. She knew she shouldn't have said that to Tea, and she regretted it, but if she was going to try and talk to Seto Kaiba, she would need to learn to keep her wits about her and learn to defend herself. "Hey Serenity!" Mai shouted, her beautiful blonde locks flying behind her as she smiled widely, waving as she approached the hazel eyes Serenity.

"Hey Mai. What's up?" Serenity asked the beautiful blonde.

"Oh, nothing much. I just came back from my vacation in London. My God, you wouldn't believe how nice it is over there!" Mai replied excitedly.

"Oh, Joey was wondering where you were for a week." Serenity said as she saw a visible red hue come to the blonde's cheeks.

"Oh... Joey – He really asked about me?" Mai asked coyly as she played with a long strand of her slightly curled golden hair in between two of her long slender fingers.

"Yeah. You know he really likes you." Serenity said, really wanting them to get together, and hoping if she told this to Mai, she might consider it.

Mai just bit her bottom lip as she tried to pretend that Serenity wouldn't notice that she was trying her hardest to try to keep the red down on her cheeks. She loved Joey. She had a secret crush on him for the longest time, and she desperately wanted to tell him, but something was holding her back. She just really didn't know what it was...

Serenity smiled happily, seeing Mai's reaction to her brother's name, and was about to say something else that might break the ice, but the loud shrill of the bell rang. "Oh, I got to go, Mai! I got class! Bye!" Serenity said, running past Mai to run to the cafeteria to get the rest of her uneaten lunch and get to class.

"Okay, Serenity. See you later." Mai replied to Serenity's running back as she shook her head and knew she should go talk to her teacher to get the work she missed. Serenity ran to the cafeteria, and tried to dodge the stampede of teens as she finally squeezed through the crowd, and saw that her lunch was already thrown away.

"Oh, hello Serenity." Duke said as he walked over to her and 'tried' to be sexy. Hence the word 'tried'.

Serenity put on her best fake smile she could muster and tried hard not to try to gross out. Sure, Duke was nice and all, blah, blah, desperate, blah. He totally just wanted her for her body, and Tristan was nice too, but he just wasn't her type. Same with Duke. He was just trying to be Kaiba's shadow. Trying to be as good looking as him, but no boy could compare to Kaiba. Duke was also trying to get all of his girls and try to be as athletic and popular, but he was just second fiddle to the great Seto Kaiba, and everyone, even Duke knew it. But as usual, he just denied it.

"Hi." Serenity said dryly, trying to make it sound sweet, like her normal voice, but it failed.

"Well, I threw away your lunch. Well, Joey ate it, so there was nothing left anyway. But I have a chocolate bar in my lunch I was able to keep away from Joey. Want to share it?" Duke asked hopefully.

"Uh, I would love to, but I don't like chocolate much." Serenity lied about both comments. She would hate to, and chocolate was her weakness, she loved it more then life itself.

"Oh. Well... Never mind then. Well, I guess we better get to class." Duke said, walking around her and leaving with his head down. Serenity noticed this, and was about to tell him that she changed her mind, but her teacher would kill her for eating in class. Serenity walked out of the cafeteria and went to her locker to grab her drama book before walking to that class. Serenity remembered yesterday and what the drama teacher did to Kaiba. The woman that did that to him was really nice to her previously. Serenity would be what you would call a 'Teacher's Pet', and it was a true statement with the drama teacher, but now Kaiba would be called 'Teacher's Playboy'.

Serenity sighed deeply as she entered the classroom and saw a man, about twenty five years old, standing behind the desk and he smiled when she walked into the room. "Very good, Miss Wheeler. Why don't you go sit next to Mr. Kaiba up there?" the man said, smiling widely. Serenity was confused, but more confused about hearing Kaiba's name. After all this time, she didn't know Kaiba want to drama class, and she also didn't know why this guy was. But she knew that the previous teacher probably would never want to show her face in Domino again.

Serenity just obeyed him and went to go sit next to Kaiba,. Who was most likely cussing to himself right about now. "Great..." Kaiba muttered sarcastically as he played with a pen on his otherwise empty desk, which was usually cluttered with his silver laptop and a few Kaiba Corp. documents. Kaiba just tried to ignore her as she sat down. She hated when he would get like this. Well, this was the first time he even recognized her presence, so she didn't all hate it. Serneity just tried to pay attention to her book but failed by Kaiba being more interesting to look at as the class drug on.

Serenity watched him intently as he was just doodling on a piece of spare paper and as hard as she tried not to laugh, she failed a let out small chuckle of the cute little chibi characters he was drawing fighting to the death. And she noticed that one of them looked a lot like her older brother and it looked like the bad guy in the little cartoon resembled Kaiba perfectly. Serneity had to admit that Kaiba was a pretty good artist, and he looked like he was just messing around. She's now have to add 'artist' to his list of many talents. Kaiba glanced over at her, but she was just thankful her head was turned toward the teacher when he did.

Kaiba decided to be a little bit mean and draw a Serneity character getting mauled by a dragon. Serneity looked over at his picture and gasped softly at it. She gave Kaiba a dirty look and he just gave her his famous smirk. And as soon as she did, he added more guts and gore, making her a bit angry and not wanting to pay attention to him anymore. After about another hour, the teacher wrote something on the board. "Okay, class, and at precisely at the end of the year, on the 2nd to last day, there will be a play, and I have already got it covered. I still have to decide exactly what it is, but it will be a romantic one. And the 2 leads are what I have been thinking about all night." the teacher said as Serenity was paying attention, hearing the word 'play'.

"But I have to start having rehearsals, and I want you **all** to be there, that means you too, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba just looked up to him real quick before he rolled his eyes as he went back to the paper as the teacher continued. "There will be auditions and I will give each of my students in this class a part, so it will be a class effort, and to get an 'A' this year, I want you all to be there and give a fantastic play!" When he was about to go on the school bell rang and everyone in the class got up to leave. "Oh, and rehearsals are tomorrow, and if you don't want an 'F', you better be there!" the teacher said as they all waled out the door.

Kaiba growled to himself as he crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trash before walking to his locker. Serneity was following him and grabbed it out opened it before putting it I her pocket. She sighed as she walked over to her locker to grab her books to wait by the tree. She walked out of the school and went to go sit under it. Serenity watched kids load into the bus, cars, or just walk home. After about 30 minutes, everyone had left and Serenity was about to get up to leave, thinking Kaiba wasn't going to show up. Kaiba sighed as he stood at the doorway, seeing the shrimp sitting by the tree, most likely waiting for him...

Kaiba was playing with his school uniform. He didn't know what he should do. Well, the just wanted to leave, but if Mokuba found out that he had made Serenity wait by the tree for him until night fall, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Kaiba decided he better just go and get it over with as he walked gracefully down the steps and right beside the tree, where Serenity's eyes looked up as she held confusion and at the same time, happiness in her large hazel eyes.

(To Be Continued...)


	10. More Then A Talk?

1**_A Moment Like This - Chapter 10 - More Then A Talk? - By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song "A Moment Like This", which is sung and owned by Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me.

**Hiya! Well, I just can't believe I am already on chapter 10 already! Wow! Thank you so much for letting this story be fun and exciting to write, and I'm so glad you guys like it! It shows with the amazing 25 reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, sorry for the late update, but I've been busy... Well, please review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I sighed dejectedly as I crossed my arms and waited for her to start blabbing. My God, who on earth would think that I, Seto Kaiba would be standing here underneath a stupid tree while listening to an annoying idiotic girl, which happens to be the mutt's sister. I just still kind of couldn't believe she saw me naked... Disgusting...

"Well... Um... Tee-hee... Well... I kind of didn't expect you to show up, so... Um..." the shrimp said. God, she is so irritating...

"Get on with it." I replied dryly. I looked at my watch and seen it already to be about 4:05.

"Oh… Um… I was just going to ask you if you maybe wanted to hang out some time. You know, like friends do! We could talk; we could go to the arcade! I'm never as good as my brother on the games, but it'll still be fun!" The shrimp continued in a record of a half a second.

"Listen, I didn't come to talk to you because I want a so called 'friend'. Believe me, friends are absolutely useless when it comes to reality! All they do is hang around and bug the hell out of you just like you're doing! Friends are worthless and the only reason people have friends is so they can feel less inadequate!" Kaiba growled as Serenity's eyes were wide listening to his harsh words.

After Kaiba finished, not a word was exchanged as Serenity stared silently at the man standing over her. She felt tears began to fog up her eyes as she tried her hardest not to look weak in front of him. "Kaiba, I…" Serenity began to say.

"No! That is it! Listen, why don't you just stop trying to be like one of the other fangirls and follow me around just to get in my pants? Except you take a different tactic that gets you to try to talk to me to perhaps get closer then make your move! Listen, I am so not in the mood to have yet another girl looking at me in class and wondering what I would look like with my clothes off, alright? Yes, I know, you've seen me naked, you were up close, and you even touched me there for crying out loud!" Kaiba growled.

"I just wanted to help!" Serenity shouted back as tears were now almost falling from her eyes.

"That's what they all say! Just get out of my life okay? You've caused me enough humiliation!" Kaiba growled and stormed off. Serenity's eyes flooded with tears as she watched him walk off. She finally looked to the ground and put her face in her knees and wept.

When Kaiba got home, he immediately walked up the stairs and locked himself in his office. "Damn! Who the hell does that Wheeler bitch think she is?" Kaiba growled as he plopped down in his office chair. "God, can't she take a fucking hint!"

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he gently knocked on his brother's office door.

"What?" Kaiba asked a little bit aggravated.

"You okay?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba breathed in a deep sigh as he tried to calm down before talking to his younger brother. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Mokuba, I'm fine… Just a little upset." Kaiba replied.

"Oh. Well… Okay, I just had a question I can't figure in my homework assignment." Mokuba said.

"Oh. Alright, coming." Kaiba replied as he pulled himself out of his chair and walked over to the door and let his brother in. Mokuba walked in a bit solemnly, most likely hearing his brother cussing. "Where's the problem?" Kaiba asked.

"Here." Mokuba answered as he opened his book and pointed to the 12th problem on his math paper. Kaiba looked at it and the answer immediately popped into his head without even having to think about it at all.

"7." Kaiba replied a half second after Mokuba showed it to him. Mokuba was trying to do the problem in his head, but it started to give him a headache.

"Uh… Can you just tell me the process so I can answer the other ones too?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Kaiba replied as he grabbed a pencil from his desk and wrote down the formula with x's and y's to figure it out.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked as he stared at the formula in total confusion.

Kaiba just sighed before talking him through it. "They're asking if this number is greater or equal to, and whatever it is, find the difference. Just remember that what you do to one side, you do to the other. It's as simple as that." Kaiba replied.

"How can you do that to a fraction?" Mokuba asked.

"Simple. Just take the common denominator and multiply it with the other side." Kaiba answered.

"Oh! I get it now! Thanks Seto!" Mokuba shouted before grabbing his paper and running out of the room.

"Crazy kid…" Kaiba said to no one in particular as he took his laptop out of his briefcase and laid it on his desk. He started to do work until the wee hours of the morning. After he took a shower, he got into his school uniform and got in the limo that took him to school. "Dammit…" Kaiba growled to himself as he looked at his watch and was angry that he forgot to get to Kaiba Corp. that morning.

Kaiba got out of the limo and walked into the school and immediately went to his history class. "Thank you for joining us this morning, Kaiba." His teacher said to him as he sat down and immediately started on his Kaiba Corp. documents.

"Hey Kaiba." One of the fangirl's said down his neck as he seriously tried to ignore her. "I seen you with that stupid girl by that tree yesterday. Do you have a thing going on?" the girl asked with malice in her voice. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her as she kept talking. "Or what's going on? Do you just bone her every night to satisfy your desires?" she continued as she touched his shoulder.

Kaiba's eyes widened when he heard that. He stood up and turned to her and yelled, "God! Are you damn women all the same? Just because I talk to a person doesn't mean I'm fucking them! Just for your info, she is the most annoying bitch I ever met, and she actually reminds me of you!"

The teacher's eyes were wide at Kaiba's language and just plainly what he was saying. Kaiba wasn't going to stick around for the fireworks. He quickly grabbed his laptop and exited the room. Kaiba stood out the door wishing he strangled her while he was at it. Kaiba leaned his back on the door for a few seconds before continuing to go to his locker to blow of some steam.

The next bell rang an hour later and Kaiba proceeded to the drama class, which he just remembered, was going to be auditions for a play…

(To be Continued…)


	11. The Auditions

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 11 – The Auditions – By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, so please do not sue me!

**Well, I'm trying to write a chapter a day to keep you guys reading! Oh, and I want to thank you for all of the awesome reviews you guys gave me! That is so awesome! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review, but no flames please. **

(On With The Story!)

Kaiba angrily walked to his drama class where a note on the door said, "We're meeting in the theatre room. – Thank You. Mr. Tangoshi." Kaiba sighed dejectedly and started to walk to the auditorium with his hands digging deep in his pocket as he walked slightly hunched over. Serenity was walking about 10 feet behind him trying hard not to look at him. Serenity was still trying to get over what he said to her yesterday, but his harsh words were still lingering in her head.

Once Kaiba made it to the auditorium, most of the students were already there; sitting in the seats and their new drama teacher, Mr. Tangoshi was standing on the stage looking at papers on the podium in front of him. "Alright, looks like there are still a few students not here yet, but until then, I would love to tell you about our play." The teacher began as Kaiba sat down on the last row and Serenity continued to the middle row before sitting down by her brother's friend, Tea.

"Alright, this play is something that I personally have written and it took me about 4 years. This play is very close to my heart and if you guys do a great job on it, a producer I know said that he would work hard to make my play get published. So, I want all of you to work very hard on this, and we will begin auditions now. There are 2 main roles that will be played by one girl and one boy. There are smaller roles that have a very important part in the play and are friends of the leading roles. Others will be townsfolk and there are 3 roles that will not actually be in the play, but will work with costume, line prompt, and stage design." Mr. Tangoshi explained.

Kaiba sighed deeply as he played with the necklace with his brother's picture on it. "Alright, now, girl's first. Come on up one at a time." The teacher said as all the girl's got up and headed toward the stage. Serenity stood nervous at the back of the line of girls. Serenity had her hands folded in front of her as she tried to get calm before her audition came up. "All right, the line you must say is, 'Oh, how I wander through this darkness, I am wondering where I must go…' And this line is based on the leading role of a girl named Sakiyo." Mr. Tangoshi said before leaving the stage.

Afterward, girl after girl came up, most of them weren't trying because they knew that most of the plays before, the lead girl role had a kissing scene and all the ugly unpopular guys got the main guy role. However, the most popular girl in the school, Yukika, walked on the stage. She was a senior, a perfectly slim but curved body, stood 5'8 tall, flawless pale skin, piercing bluish gray eyes, and long waist-length black hair. "Oh, how I wander through this darkness… I am wondering… where I must go…" Yukika said gently. Her beautiful sultry voice echoed across the room as the teacher looked at her with his eyes sparkling.

Serenity knew her chance was blown when she watched Yukika's audition. "Thank you so much, Yukika, I am pretty sure that you have the part, but let me see these final auditions, and I'll start choosing the parts of the women. Tea was next as she walked on stage and just plainly spoke the part, not wanting the main role at all. "Thank you, Tea. Next?" the teacher asked as Serenity walked onto the stage.

"Oh… How I wander through this darkness… I am wondering where I must go…" Serenity said as the teacher was surprised. This girl was new and already had a beautiful acting voice.

"Wow." Mr. Tangoshi said as he had a hard decision to choose the role of the main girl. "Um, Yukika and Serenity, can you please stand on the stage?" Yukika walked up on the stage and stood by Serenity, who was kind of cowling at Yukika's tall height. "Hmmm… Well, I am going to think about this, but until then, I am going to choose the smaller parts for the girls…" Mr. Tangoshi said as he filled all of the girl's parts except for 2. After 20 minutes that it took to do so, he scratched the back of his head, still not able to choose.

"This is going to be harder then I thought… Alright, I got it. How about we audition the guys and I'll choose after that. Guys, please come up in a line over here." Mr. Tangoshi said as some of the guys got up and quickly went to stand in line. Kaiba sighed dejectedly wondering why the hell he ever signed up for drama class. "Alright, the leading role I the whole play is the leading male named Daisuke, and I am looking for a senior for this part because of the extent of all the lines." Mr. Tangoshi said as more then half of the guys moaned sadly as they proceeded toward their seats. Kaiba rolled his eyes, knowing that he sadly had a chance at it.

Kaiba stood at the back of the line with 5 guys stood in front of him. "Alright, your line is, 'Oh, Sakiyo… From the very first moment I ever saw your face… I knew that you were the one for me… And now as I look in your eyes… I know that now more then ever…' Alright, and now one at a time." The teacher said as he waited for the first senior to head on stage. After all the boys auditioned except for Kaiba, the teacher had his face in his hand, thinking that this play was now totally hopeless since all of the guys forgot everything except for the first word.

Kaiba walked on the stage reluctantly and beautifully said, "Sakiyo." The teacher looked up in amazement at Kaiba, who continued, "From the first moment I ever saw your face… I knew that you were the one for me. Now as I look into your eyes, I know that now more then I ever have before." Kaiba said, slightly adlibbing some of the words, but it didn't matter to the teacher as he soot dup and applauded. Kaiba just rolled his eyes wishing a meteor would fall from the heavens, crash through the ceiling, and fall on him at any second.

"Fantastic, Mr. Kaiba! You have the part! Congratulations! Take your script and you're free to go." Mr. Tangoshi said as he got on the stage and handed the thick script to the CEO, and Kaiba hesitated to take it.

"Listen, sir, I really don't want any part of this play…" Kaiba said, trying his hardest not to get mad about this.

"But you're perfect for this part! Like I said, if you want to ace this class, you have to be part of this play!" Mr. Tangoshi pleaded with the CEO.

"Listen, I am not the right person for this! I own a company and I work practically 20 hours a day! I have no time to do your plays!" Kaiba growled at the teacher.

"Please, Mr. Kaiba! With your memory, it won't be very hard for you! And that adlibbing of yours is wonderful! Please, sir!" Mr. Tangoshi begged.

Kaiba growled as he placed his face in his hands trying his hardest not to strangle this desperate man in front of him. "Fine. But I will not be able to come to your rehearsals." Kaiba continued.

"But Mr. Kaiba, that is the only way the other students will be able to know when to cut in and say their lines…" the teacher said.

"Alright, fine!" Kaiba growled as he angrily grabbed the script and angrily walked out of the door. The teacher happily sighed as he turned back to Yukika and Serenity, who were still standing on the far left of the stage. Serenity was trying her hardest not to say anything about making Kaiba do that play when he has company to run. Yukika was absolutely overjoyed that Kaiba got the main part and was now praying desperately that there was a kissing scene.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, I have made my decision…" Mr. Tangoshi said as he smiled at the two girls. "Alright, but first, now that we have our main role of the male taken care of, I will now assign parts for the rest of the males in this room…" And after 20 more minutes of waiting, listening to more auditions, and assigning parts, Serenity was about to collapse, having to stand there for so long.

"Okay, now that we have all the roles except for two being taken, I will tell you more about this story. This is mainly about our lead role, Daisuke, who is being played by Mr. Seto Kaiba. He is just a simple teen going to school. His mother dies very young and his father is doing all he can to make it. Daisuke is on the edge, knowing that he is the main problem in his father's life, but his father urges him to move on. Daisuke isn't the most popular boy and struggles to keep up his grades and trying to fulfill his dream of becoming a rock star when he meets the new girl named Sakiyo. I would explain more, but it is getting late. Alright, like I have said before, I have chosen who will be the main girl in this play, and as you probably are going to ask, yes. There is a kissing scene between Sakiyo and Daisuke at the end." Mr. Tangoshi said.

Yukika lit up but Serenity's eyes were wide. If she got the part, Kaiba would have to **kiss** her… She hated Kaiba. After what he said to her yesterday, she never wanted to talk to him again… "Okay, and my main role for the girl is…"

(To Be Continued…)


	12. The Results

A Moment Like This – Chapter 12 – The Results - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Oh my gosh! So many reviews! 46 already! Thank you all so much, you are so nice, and I just hope that you enjoy this new chapter and please remember to review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

"Okay, and my main role for the girl is…" Mr. Tangoshi said as he was looking at the two girls' intently.

'Oh, please, please, please!' was all that was going through Yukika's mind.

'Please no, please no, please no!' was all that was going through Serenity's.

"Yukika! Congratulations!" Mr. Tangoshi said as he got up on stage and hugged her.

"**Yes**! Thank you so much!" Yukika said happily as she hugged him back as she jumped up and down overjoyed.

'Praise the Lord…' Serenity thought as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Serenity, but I think since Yukika is a senior, Mr. Kaiba would be more comfortable kissing his someone his own age." Mr. Tangoshi explained as he gave her a look of sympathy.

"Oh no! It is perfectly fine with me!" Serenity replied happily.

"That's good. Well, since I still need to give you a part, you can have the part of Daisuke's best friend, Naoki." Mr. Tangoshi said as he laid a hand on her shoulder and handed her a script.

"Great…" Serenity said sarcastically as she started to flip through the book, just happy that she didn't have to kiss him, but now had to pretend that she was his best friend.

"Um…" Mr. Tangoshi said to her in a whisper. "Okay, I also want you to learn the parts of Sakiyo incase Yukika gets sick or can't make it, alright?"

"Alright…" Serenity said, not worrying at all because she knew how much any girl in this school would live to kiss Kaiba, and Yukika was one of the main cheerleaders that went after him. So she knew that Yukika wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Good. Well, it's getting late and you guys have to head to lunch. Start to learn your parts even if it isn't for a few months! Remember, practice makes perfect! Have a great day, and I'll inform you when we're starting rehearsals." Mr. Tangoshi told the class as he handed Yukika her script.

After everyone was out of the auditorium, Serenity walked over to her locker and was finding a place to put her script. "Hi Serenity!" Mai said, running up to the auburn haired girl.

"Hey Mai…" Serenity said quietly as she looked over at the beautiful woman.

"Heard about the close call that you had in drama class." Mai said as she threw her arm around Serenity's shoulder.

"What?" Serenity asked, thinking that she was referring to the incident with the last drama teacher.

"Yeah. Image you kissing Kaiba? Man, Joey would kill you… Or Kaiba. Probably both. Yukika told me about it." Mai continued.

"Oh. That." Serenity said, not really caring to hear about the CEO.

"What's the matter? Did you want to!" Mai said totally shocked.

"**No**! I'm just tired!" Serenity said in her defense as she fought the rising heat to her cheeks, wondering why the hell she was almost blushing.

"Oh. Alright, well I'm heading to lunch, I'll see you in the cafeteria!" Mai said happily before taking off.

"So, did you get the part?" a voice asked beside her. Serenity turned and seen Kaiba, her blood instantly boiled wondering why he even had the nerve to talk to her after what he said yesterday. Serenity just furrowed her brows as she looked angrily at the CEO who was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"What do you care?" Serenity growled.

"God, try to talk to a person…" Kaiba mumbled to himself before pulling himself off of the lockers and walking over to his locker. Serenity watched him leave and felt kind of bad for talking to him like that, but she didn't give a damn after the way he talked to her. Serenity proceeded to the cafeteria as she held her lunch in her arms. After she walked into the cafeteria, Serenity walked over to her brother's table and sat down between Mai and Tea.

"Hey Serenity!" Mai greeted her happily.

"Hey." Serenity replied plainly as she sat down and placed her lunch in front of her.

Kaiba walked into the lunchroom and sat down when instantly all of the cheerleaders quickly got out of their seats to try and flirt with him. 'That's sick…' Serenity thought as she watched the way the girls were looking at him.

"I don't know what they see in him…" Serenity said without knowing she said that out loud.

"I was wondering that myself…" Joey mumbled as he angrily watched all of the beautiful girls in the school sitting by the CEO. Mai looked angrily at Joey wondering why he even cared.

After school, Kaiba headed home as he thought about how stupid this play was going to be. "God, how fucking stupid can you get?" Kaiba growled as he thought about humiliating it was going to be to do a play in front of the whole school. "God, I can't believe I'm going to do this… Damn, if Mokuba weren't here, I would've thrown myself off a cliff a long time ago…" Kaiba grumbled to himself as he walked into his mansion.

As soon as Kaiba set foot in the door, Mokuba launched himself at him like a cannon and Kaiba went flying out of the front door and landed hard on his back, getting the air knocked out of him. "Mo—okuba… Ge-et… O—ff…" Kaiba groaned as she desperately gasped for air.

"Again! Again!" Mokuba said happily as he squeezed his brother tightly. But Mokuba, being on a sugar high and not able to stay still for more then 10 seconds flew off of his older brother and went tearing in the house again.

"Uh-h…" Kaiba groaned as he laid on his back trying to get the air back into his lungs.

"Sugar!" Came Mokuba's high-pitched voice as he ran back out of the house with a bag of sugar under his arm.

"No you don't!" Kaiba shouted, grabbing the back of his shirt and making the kid fall back into his older brother's arms. "I think you've had enough…" Kaiba continued, his air finally getting back into his lungs and taking the sugar bag from his younger brother.

"Aww…" Mokuba whimpered as he stood up.

"Now get back inside and do your homework." Kaiba said sternly as he pointed to inside of the house. Mokuba obeyed him as Kaiba was still breathing deeply and walked inside the house after 5 minutes. When he got up to his office, he locked the door behind him before walking over to his desk. Kaiba plopped down on his office chair and took out the script from his briefcase. After half of the first page, he was ready to gag at how stupid it was.

"I can't believe that he worked 4 years on this… Any idiot could write something this stupid…" Kaiba said to no one in particular as he started to read his parts. After 10 minutes, Kaiba had read the whole play through and threw it back down on the desk. "If I have to kiss that damn Wheeler girl, I swear I'll kill myself…"Kaiba groaned as he laid his head on his hand.

After trying his hardest not to just throw himself out of the window to his right, he picked up the script again and went to the middle of the book. He then read something he must have missed before… He had to sing… "Oh. My. God…" Kaiba said as he read the lyrics after the character's name he was supposed to play. "No way…" Kaiba mused to himself.

(Joey's Apartment)

"Hey Serenity! Dinner's ready!" Joey shouted, which just meant that the pizza was there.

"Coming!" Serenity shouted in reply as she reluctantly out down the script, really getting into the play that she was reading through. The way she was mostly enjoying it was pretending that Kaiba wasn't playing Daisuke. 'That was too close… If Mr. Tangoshi would have picked me, I wouldn't know what to do…' Serenity thought to herself as she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

(To Be Continued…)


	13. Confrontation In The Hallway

A Moment Like This – Chapter 13 – Confrontation In The Hallway - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This", which is sung and owned by Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Goodness, so many reviews… You guys are the coolest! Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I stayed up until three finishing up all of my work that I couldn't really even concentrate one because I was too busy worrying about that stupid play. God, I bet there isn't one thing on this earth that doesn't irritate the hell out of me… I was just finishing up the rest of it before I got up and went to take a shower. I felt a strange discomfort in my 'injury', which was strange since it hadn't bothered me until now. I just hoped it wasn't getting infected… I wouldn't be surprised if it did because that Wheeler girl did it.

However, I couldn't worry about that now because I had to get to Kaiba Corp. before heading to school and demanding that my damn drama teacher take the singing out of the play. After a short shower, I quickly got into my school uniform and headed to school. Well, after dragging Roland's sorry butt out of bed. After I made it to Kaiba Corp. and finished a few hours of work, I woke up Roland who fell asleep on my couch, I was driven to school.

I made it to school a little earlier then usual just to avoid the 'Geek Squad' again. I am now just standing in front of my locker just trying to make the mess of Kaiba Corp. documents a bit nicer after the mountain of stupid hate and love notes. Which sadly increased with me getting the part of Daisuke, whom I weirdly felt sorry for. Mostly because he had to be in such a crappy story and got the dumbest lines…

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba! Why are you so early today?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and seen my drama teacher.

"Hello Mr. Tangoshi." I plainly replied as I dug my hands into my pockets.

"So, did you read over the play last night?" he asked. God, I wanted to scream and pull out my hair. He was a professional; he should know how much it sucked…

"Yeah." I replied dryly.

"That's good. So, did you like it?" he asked. I just tried hard not to say anything mean, which was totally unlike me… Maybe I should go see my doctor… Or a psychiatrist… I was being way too nice lately. Well, I always say things behind their back, but lately, it's been hard to say it to their face. This reminded me of the stupid singing… I had to clear this up.

"Actually, Mr. Tangoshi, when you gave me this part, you never told me about any singing. I'll get over humiliating myself in front of the whole school by even doing this play, but singing? No. That is where I draw the line." I replied as I crossed my arms angrily.

"But, Mr. Kaiba, you see, you have to sing. It's part of the play." He said, trying to convince me to do it. God, did he think I was some gay-wad who loved to do stupid things such as plays and singing in front of people just for fun?

"Listen, I have really been nice before. But let me make something clear to you… I have had enough humiliation by even joining this fucking class! I have the part of Daisuke, who is the main character, so that means I have to humiliate myself by being in front of God knows how many people saying these lines for basically the whole damn play! Now you are telling me that I have to sing in front of these people and make this damn situation worse!" I yelled at him. Well, come one, I was mad, and would any of you like to sing in front of people? Never mind, don't answer that…

My drama teacher looked at me as if he was hurt. Well, I really didn't care. "Please, Mr. Kaiba. I beg you… Listen, you can lip sync if you want! Please just do this! I need you!" he begged as he got on his hands and knees and started to grovel. On any other day, I would have liked this, but right now, it was kind of creepy… I couldn't lose any more sanity then I already had. Especially since the incident that I have no idea why I'm bringing up so much today…

I just rolled my eyes and fought with myself to do the right thing, which I never really did… But I didn't answer him. I just walked away to my first class with the book for it under my arm. As I sat in that chair, I was just angrily playing with the pen in my hand that I desperately wanted to throw at the stupid fan girl behind me. God, I could just feel her goggle eyes staring at my ass.

After that damn class, I was dreading going to my drama class which was next. I looked to my right and seen the Wheeler bitch standing at her locker getting her script. She was angry about something, and I'll take a shot in the dark and guess that I was the reason. I walked up to her and she immediately turned to look at me with anger. Wow, I got it right. "Listen, Kaiba. I have no idea why you are now trying to 'act' nice. Hence the word 'try'. What you said that day really hurt, and I will not be forgiving you anytime soon. So, why don't you just please leave me alone?" she said.

Wow. She was even more annoying then I gave her credit for. Here she was, just saying that I hurt her that day. Yeah, and I am supposed to care because? Okay, she made me lose my sanity, she thought I actually needed her help, she touched me in an area that isn't even supposed to be seen, and she says that **I** should leave **her** alone? She really needed a wake up call…

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. Well, I was in a strangely good mood now and I wanted to see if she really meant what she said. I brought my face closer to hers and I seen her cheeks grow red instantly.

"You really do talk to much…" I said, trying to make my voice even deeper and alluring. I stared deep in her eyes with my eyelids halfway closed.

"Wha—at are… you d—oing?" she said, her voice faltering as she tried her hardest to move, but I could just tell that she couldn't and didn't want to. I flicked my tongue on the tip of her nose and she instantly started to tremble in pleasure.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as I had her backed up toward the locker, my hand now resting on her thin hips. I wanted her to try and back down from this. I knew that every woman I came into contact with could never get out of this situation, and making the Wheeler bitch squirm was kind of fun.

"I--- I…" she tried to say. God, she was making this **way** too easy. I touched my hips with hers and she most likely felt something between the thin fabric of the skirt she was wearing. I started to gently move my hips up and down and she threw her head back against the lockers trying her hardest not to let her body want to do the same.

"You what?" I asked as I moved one of my hands up higher to rest only about one inch from her breast, which I noticed her nipples were rock hard under the cheap cotton they made these uniforms out of. I rested my forehead against hers as I let my mouth go slightly agape as I seen her eyes staring intently at my lips. You could just tell she had never been kissed or even be associated with a man in this way, even at all. You could tell she wanted something more then anything I'd ever seen before.

"I want you to take me…" I heard her say lustfully in a small voice that was completely serious. In my head, I was just smiling. God, how desperate did she think I was? Of course I could take her now, but what fun would that be? I liked to torture her, and this would be the most fun yet. I felt her hands go to my chest as she started to pull at my uniform.

I leaned in closer until our lips were mere inches apart before whispering plainly, "I don't think so." After that, I pulled away from her and she looked at me in horror. "You fell for that? My God, you're more gullible then I thought if you actually thought that I was going to fuck you in the middle of the hallway." I continued before simply opening my locker and taking my script and heading to drama class, which started about 10 minutes ago. I was late, but that was so worth it.

(Serenity's POV)

I stared at Kaiba as he made his way to class and after he entered the door, I closed my mouth that had been wide open and I didn't realize it. How could he do that to me? How could I let him? God, I was pissed, but my hormones were raging. I wanted to kill that bastard for doing this to me! How on earth could he have moved his hips like that and kept his hormones in check? How could I fall for that? God, how could I be so stupid? Why am I asking myself questions? I looked down at my feet as I was still breathing hard and ragged. I had never felt that kind of feeling before…

I felt hot and I felt so many feelings that I never had before… Just looking in his eyes made me want to just jump on him… How could he do that to a person and just leave as quickly and simply as he did? Did I really want him to do that to me when I could barely even look at him before? Did I really want to have sex with him? Well, duh, of course he has a great body, but he's a total bastard!

I hated him more then ever now… I reluctantly took my script and walked over to my class, now just thinking of ways to get back at him… But how could you get back at someone who has absolutely no feelings?

(To Be Continued…)


	14. More Trouble

A Moment Like This – Chapter 14 – More Trouble - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This", which is sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hello! Well, I know that last chapter was kind of unexpected, but I was kind of not really paying attention when I wrote that. I didn't get enough sleep, so that was the consequence. Well, this story has officially been changed to M, but I am going to run it in T one last time so everyone who reads this story gets informed, alright? So if you can't find it after this chapter, look in M now. Well, as always, remember to review, but please no flames.

(On With The Story!)

(Normal POV)

Serenity angrily walked into her drama class and sighed in relief seeing that she didn't have to sit by Kaiba. Yukika was sitting by Kaiba as she tried to make conversation with the CEO, but he really didn't even notice that she was there. "Alright, we're all here today, that is great. Alright, I thought about it all last night and I have decided that we will begin rehearsals after Christmas break. So, until then, we will study one of the plays that impacted the world…" Mr. Tangoshi explained, as Serenity was just half listening.

"Hey, Serenity?" Tea asked the auburn as she tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Serenity replied in a bored tone as she looked at Tea, who was sitting on her left.

"What are you late for? You're never late." Tea said. Serenity's eyes instantly grew wide as she pretended she didn't hear that and turned back to the script in her hand. Tea's brows were furrowed as she looked at Serenity strangely. Tea just shook her head and ignored it though, knowing she could just ask her at lunch.

Kaiba sighed as he finny finished highlighting all of Daisuke's parts. He then flipped through the pages and noticed that the page with the least amount of his parts had seven lines. "Kaiba, after Christmas break, want to come practice over at my house sometimes?" Yukika asked as she smiled brightly at the CEO. Kaiba just ignored her and tried to pretend that she wasn't even there.

After 2 hours of 'Blah, blah, blah…' from the drama teacher, Mr. Tangoshi dismissed them. "Alright, now on Monday, we'll have a pop quiz on what you learned today!" And after the whole class went 'Aww…' sadly, they finally got to leave. "Come, Kaiba, it'll be fun!" Yukika said as she started to follow and beg him like a lost puppy.

"Listen." Kaiba said after stopping abruptly. Yukika looked at the CEO with curious eyes, mostly just happy that he finally was replying to her. "You have been trying to win me ever since my first day here… Quite frankly, I am tried of it. You and all of your 'followers' have been trying to get into my pants for about 3 years now and I want it stopped. Do I make myself clear?" Kaiba asked as he tuned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Do you know hot you are when you look at people like that?" Yukika asked.

Kaiba just groaned loudly and turned back to where he was walking. 'I should know better then trying to talk to these brainless idiots…' Kaiba thought as he opened his locker and threw the script in there. The lunch bell rang just a few second later, and Kaiba slightly jumped in surprise. 'God, I'm letting this stupid play get to me…' Kaiba growled in his mind as he threw his locker open again and grabbed his laptop from the second shelf he installed.

"Well, I'll see you later, alright?" Yukika said as she blushed slightly.

"Whatever." Kaiba growled in reply as he proceeded to the lunchroom.

"Alright! I have had enough of you, Kaiba! What you did in the hall before drama class was completely unacceptable! I thought you were heartless, which you are, but --- Oh, never mind! That's not the point! I have had enough of you and your attitude!" Serenity growled as she ran in front of Kaiba, who stopped, and kept poking him in the chest with every word she said.

Kaiba was just gazing down at the short girl in front of him and was just kind of angry because of the way she was touching him. "What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba asked angrily as he crossed his arms.

"You as hell should know what! You are so insensitive! I can't believe that you would do that!" Serenity yelled at the CEO.

"So just because I didn't bone you in the middle of the hallways, you're as angry as hell?" Kaiba asked. Serenity noticeably blushed at that statement and remembered how she was reacting to his every touch and was kind of disgusted that she wanted that…

Especially from him…

Kaiba was now just leaning against he wall with his arms still crossed as his eyes rolled gently. "It's not about that! For goodness sake! You are sick to think I ever would want that kind of treatment from a bastard like you!" Serenity shouted.

"You seemed like you did when I was doing it. Which was kind of nasty on my account since you are in fact a Wheeler." Kaiba replied with his face as emotionless like it always was. Serenity's brows were furrowed before she dipped her head downward to look at her reflection on the well-polished floor. After a small silence, Kaiba continued, "Well, since you have no reply, I guess this conversation is over." He continued before turning from the hazel eyes girl and continued down the hall. Serenity looked at her reflection and started to cry. She felt weak and disgusted with herself.

Serenity was happy when Kaiba was doing that to her because never in her life had a man ever looked at her like he did… She always was the fragile girl who always looked way younger then she was. She was short with childlike eyes. In those few moments Kaiba was making her want him, she actually felt like he wasn't joking. Like it was real… She felt stupid and knew that the only reason Kaiba did that was to mess with her head and her hormones. But aside from all the hatred for him… She did care for him…

Serenity let her tears fall freely as she smiled. She wanted to show Kaiba what it is like to forgive and forget. She forgave him for everything he did precisely to make her life miserable. "Hey Serenity. Oh my God, what's wrong?" Mai shouted as she ran over to Serenity. Mai instantly put her hand on her back and gazed at her friend with concern running through her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Mai." Serenity replied as she used the back of her hand to wipe away all the tears she had shed.

"Why the heck are you crying, Hon?" Mai asked as she rubbed small circles on Serenity's back.

"Nothing. Just that time of the month." Serenity lied. "You know how emotional we get."

"Yeah. Well, let's get to lunch!" Mai replied, pulling Serenity to the lunchroom.

(After School)

Serenity stood in a group with Joey and his friends. "Hey Serenity." Tristan flirted as he took her hand.

"Hi Tristan." Serenity replied.

"Want to do something on later tonight? I can take you to dinner, the movies, the moon, wherever you want!" Tristan asked excitedly.

"Actually, Joey and I planned on just hanging out at home." Serenity replied in an apologetic tone.

"Oh. Well – Oh, there's my ride! See you all later!" Tristan said quickly before running to a red car that just drove up.

"See you, Tristan! Well, come on, sister! That pizza won't deliver itself!" Joey said as he pulled at his sister's arm.

"I know, I know… Well, see you later, Mai!" Serenity waved to Mai as Joey pulled her to the route they took to get to their house.

"Alright, Hon! Bye! Oh, and call me tonight and we'll make plans for tomorrow!" Mai shouted after the blonde and auburn.

"Alright!" Serenity replied before turning to the way she was walking.

(With Seto Kaiba)

Kaiba was just trying away at his laptop on a table that was located in the school library. Kaiba normally wouldn't be here, but he needed some peace and quiet before going home to Mokuba, who was usually extra overloaded on Friday. He was the only on in the library at the time as he almost finished the document when his last drama teacher, threw her arms around his shoulder and held a blade firmly to his throat…

(To Be Continued…)


	15. Eye Of The Storm

_**A Moment Like This – Chapter 15 – Eye Of The Storm - By Serenity Rose Wheeler**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This", which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Oh my gosh! I have gotten so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, I just hope that you enjoy this next chapter and please review but no flames! Oh, and by the way, this story has been changed to M! It was getting very graphic, and it's only going to get worse, but I don't want to ruin it for you! Just read.**

(On With The Story!)

Kaiba gasped slightly as he left arms go around him and a cold object on his neck. "Hey Kaiba…" Kaiba heard in an all too familiar voice. His last drama teacher, who's name was Ayaki (A/N: Sorry! I forgot to give her a name before!) was holding a blade to his throat as her arms were wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Kaiba wanted to move and finally get her back for what she did to him before, but the feeling of the cold metal on his throat was holding him back.

"Oh… What's wrong?" Ayaki whispered into his ear as she started to gently kiss his neck. Kaiba got chills up his spine not from the kiss but the disgusting feeling that she was going to rape him again. "Oh, Kaiba… Your skin is so soft…" Ayaki moaned as she firmly held the knife to his throat as her other hand tried to take off his shirt which was about impossible to take off because it wasn't one that you buttoned to take off.

Kaiba breath was ragged and quick as he felt the knife cutting slowly into his neck. "You better not try anything while I'm doing this." Ayaki said demandingly as she took the knife off his throat and moved it down to his chest and Kaiba closed his eyes thinking she was going to stick it in his chest when she started to simply cut off his shirt. "Don't worry… I'm not going to kill you if you do everything I say. So, if you want to see your little brother again, you better listen to me."

Kaiba was going to reply with a sharp retort but he couldn't when he felt the knife on his neck again. "Take off your pants." He heard Ayaki order him. Kaiba moved his head up and look at her as her eyes were just filled with lust. "That wasn't a offer, it was an order." Ayaki snapped as Kaiba obeyed and took off his pants quickly. "Good." He heard her said before she pulled his chair back and he fell backwards on the floor.

Kaiba was breathing deeply as she straddled his hips again after she quickly removed his boxers. Kaiba was breathing hard as she threatened to stab him. "If you try to get out of here, I'll kill you Kaiba." Ayaki said sternly as she bent down and kissed him forcefully, pushing her tongue in-between his lips. Kaiba wanted just to kick her over his head, but he knew that if she did kill him, Mokuba would go back to the orphanage and he wouldn't have that.

After ten minutes of forcefully kissing the CEO, she finally parted for air as Kaiba nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. Kaiba breathed quickly as he turned his head to the side knowing full well what was coming next. "Turn on your stomach." Ayaki ordered. Kaiba obeyed and turned on his stomach after she slightly lifted herself from his hips. Ayaki smiled as she threw a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Kaiba sighed as he felt the cold metal and was actually considering trying to get out of her and he didn't even mind if she did kill him.

After she ordered Kaiba to turn back on his back and he obeyed, she started to take off her clothes. Kaiba was appalled. "If you're this desperate for sex, why don't you just hire someone?" Kaiba growled.

"I didn't tell you to talk Kaiba, but its not just sex. I only want yours…" Ayaki replied, now totally naked. Kaiba's mouth was slightly agape as he looked at her in horror. Ayaki took this opportunity and bent down and kissed him wetly. Kaiba gagged at her tongue that was all the way to the back of his throat. "You taste so good…" Ayaki moaned as she stood on her knees and grabbed his cock. Kaiba yelped at her forceful and cold hands as she positioned it.

Kaiba knew that she wanted to ride him and that was where he drew the line. As soon as his tip was just an inch from her wet opening, Kaiba used his legs to push himself out of under her. "You've gone way too far!" Kaiba growled angrily at her as he was now on his feet. Ayaki furrowed her brows at him and stood up with the knife in her hand.

"What did I tell you? I don't want to kill you, Kaiba, but if you don't get back down on the floor right this instant, I will have no choice!" Ayaki shouted at the CEO as she head the knife threateningly in her hand.

"Take your best shot." Kaiba growled as he twisted his arms the wrong way, which caused way too much force for the handcuffs, and they broke off. Ayaki gasped as she looked at the metal links fall to the floor. Kaiba grabbed his pants and threw them on while Ayaki stayed standing in shock.

"You have crossed the line!" Ayaki growled as she lunged toward Kaiba but he easily stepped aside and she was left to skid across the floor. "Get back here!" she growled as she threw her body around and slashed him across his stomach. Kaiba didn't have any idea how she just did that and thought it best not to underestimate her. Kaiba felt that she did hurt him, but he didn't care. He didn't let anything get in his way and he wasn't about to do it now.

Kaiba's eyes were locked on her and she seen that this man wasn't a normal human being. He was like a dragon. His eyes were dark and mysterious and tracked her every move even before she made it. She knew that she only had one shot at this but she had no idea where to get a clear shot.

(Kaiba's POV)

This was it. This lady had caused me enough pain and she was the only reason why the stupid Wheeler girl ever even got associated with me in that way. I didn't want to kill this lady, but the way that she was threatening and looking at me, I knew that she would kill me if she got the chance. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let her. I knew the history of this bitch and her late father was a martial art master. Hey, I do my homework.

"Well… You just had to do this the hard way didn't you?" I heard her say when she reached over to her jacket that was lying on the table I was sitting at before this whole thing happened. Her hand entered a pocket and pulled something out. My eyes grew wide when I seen her pull out a pistol and aim it right at me. After hearing what sounded like a crack of thunder, my whole world went black…

(With Serenity and Joey)

(Normal POV)

Serenity and Joey were almost home when a shrill of an ambulance flew by them. Serenity jumped at the loud noise but just dismissed it when Joey kept walking. "Come on, Serenity. Don't worry about it. Let's get some pizza!" Joey said as he ran up the metal stairs to their apartment on the second floor.

"Coming Joey." Serenity replied as she reluctantly climbed the steps and walked into their apartment as Joey nearly tripped over his own two feet as he raced to the phone.

"Alright man. I want 7 large pizzas with everything on them! Well, except for anchovies! None of those, and if you do—I swear I'll…" Joey said to the man on the phone as he pumped his fist angrily.

"No anchovies please!" Serenity said kind and sweet on the phone before giving their address and hanging up the phone. "Joey, remember what happened last time when you threatened the pizza man?" Serenity asked as she waved her finger in a disciplining manner.

"Yes." Joey replied as he dropped his head downward and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Good. I'm going to call Mai. Talk to you later, Joey." Serenity said before waving dismissingly and walking into her bedroom. After she shut the door behind her, she walked over to the phone to talk to Mai.

(The Kaiba Mansion)

Mokuba was sitting on his bed as he read the new comics he got in the mail every Friday. He actually held all of his energy from the sugar high until his brother got home. Mokuba looked over at the clock and got a trace of worry in his eyes. His brother always got home at 4:00 on Fridays no matter what. The clock already read 4:27 and Mokuba was starting to get worried. Mokuba just went back to his book knowing his brother would be home soon enough. Mokuba read one more page before Roland busted in his door with tears running down his face.

"Mo-okub-ba." Roland said, his voice faltering as he tried his hardest not to sob.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked as he immediately jumped from his bed and looked at their bodyguard with fear in his eyes. Tears started to sting at the youth's eyes as he thought of the worst-case scenario.

"It's your-r bro-other… He's… He's be-en s-shot… " Roland replied as his legs crumbled beneath him.

"No…" Mokuba whispered as his tears began falling freely down his cheeks as he fell to his knees and stared at the floor. His brother couldn't be gone… He wouldn't believe it. Mokuba jumped to his feet and ran out the door to the front door as fast as his legs would carry him.

(To Be Continued…)


	16. It's Never Too Late

A Moment Like This – Chapter 16 – It's Never Too Late – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hi! Man, guy guys are so cool for giving me so many reviews! I love you all! Alright, I just hope that you enjoy this next chapter and please review, but no flames please!

(On With The Story!)

Mokuba ran for what felt like forever. Tears fell from his cheeks faster then he could calculate. His brother couldn't be gone. Who would want to shoot him anyway? Well, besides the obvious. Roland was driving quickly to catch up with Mokuba since he got another call from the hospital. "Master Mokuba!" Roland shouted to the weeping child.

Mokuba stopped in his tracks and turned his tear-filled eyes to the direction of the oncoming limo. Roland flew out of the limo and ran up to the boy and threw his arms around him. Mokuba immediately began to weep into Roland's shoulder as he held his bodyguard close. "Your brother's alive." Roland said.

"W-what?" Mokuba asked, his voice faltering and small.

"The hospital called again. They got his heart going, but he's in a coma." Roland replied as he quit hugging the child as his hands still laid on Mokuba's small shoulder.

"R-real-ly?" Mokuba asked as a small smile appeared on his tear stained face.

"Yes. We can go see him. Get in the limo and we'll go." Roland answered as he smiled back.

"Thanks, Roland." Mokuba replied as he ran to the limo and jumped in. Roland did the same and they took off toward the hospital.

(Joey and Serenity's Apartment)

"Serenity! The pizza's here!" Joey shouted.

"Coming!" Serenity shouted in reply after putting the phone back on the receiver and ran out of her room and proceeded to the kitchen.

"No Serenity! We're eating in the living room tonight!" Joey shouted.

"I was just grabbing some sodas!" Serenity shouted in reply.

"Already got them!" Joey shouted back. Serenity just shrugged her shoulders as she closed the fridge and walked into the living room. Serenity saw Joey already getting a second piece before she had time to sit down.

"And in other news, Seto Kaiba, CEO of the multi-billion dollar company, Kaiba Corp. was shot today." He news reporter said on their small TV while Joey took a drink of the soda in his hand. Soda was spewed everywhere while Serenity's eyes grew wide and sorrowful as she stared at the reporter on the television.

"No damn way!" Joey shouted as he reached for the remote and turned up the volume as Serenity bit her tongue struggling as she tried not to cry.

"It happened in the Domino High School library around 4 o'clock. A woman named Ayaki Sadami was found named and shot Mr. Kaiba point blank with a .44 caliber pistol after trying to rape the CEO. Ms. Sadami was arrested and charged with attempted murder and possibly the death of the teen. We received that Mr. Kaiba was dead but was revived and now in a coma. Behind me is where the shot was fired. As you can see, there was a massive amounts of blood on the floor and walls." The reporter said as he was showing the area.

Serenity's eyes overflowed with tears as she fought to keep them in her eyes. Serenity looked at the massive amount of drying blood all over the walls and floor. "Whoa… That's creepy…" Joey muttered as he stared at the TV set.

"We are still trying to learn more on Mr. Kaiba's chances of living and we'll get back to you once we learn more. This was Junsaku with channel 5 news. Now back to you, Aki." The reporter said before Joey changed it to the sport's channel.

"Wasn't expecting that to ever happen. Oh well. Come on! Run faster!" Joey shouted at the men on TV trying to make a goal. Serenity was still staring at the TV in shock. Kaiba was in a coma. Serenity's breath was short and shallow as she stared at the now changed channel. She started to feel the tears fall from her cheeks when she blinked. Serenity's eyes now fell on the floor as she looked at her hands shaking.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Joey asked his sister as his concerned eyes were now turned to his sister. He laid his hand on her shoulder as he was waiting for a logical answer for her behavior.

"I have to go help." Serenity said quietly before she stood up quickly and ran out the door after throwing on her shoes.

"Serenity! Where the hell are you going? Get back here!" Joey shouted as he stood in the door watching his younger sister run quickly down the metal steps. Serenity tripped at the last step and fell, most likely scrapping up her knees and hands, but she didn't care now. She quickly got up and started to run to the bus stop. Joey wanted to run after her, but only in boxers and a muscle shirt, he didn't want to get arrested for indecent exposure. Joey ran inside the house and quickly threw on some clothes, but when he went to go get her, she was already gone.

Serenity now sat on a bus seat by a lady and her young child. Serenity started to cry again hoping Kaiba would be all right. She knew that she shouldn't even care after the way he made her life a living hell, but she never would wish him to die. Everyone deserved to life, and Kaiba was no exception. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" the woman next to her asked.

"Just someone I know isn't doing very well." Serenity answered as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sure he'll be all right." The woman said to Serenity before turning to her child and saying, "Let's go, Darling, this is our stop." The woman then walked off of the stopped bus with her child. Serenity watched her leave and sighed deeply. After the bus stopped in front of the hospital she suspected she'd be, Serenity got off.

After she walked into the bustling hospital she walked up to the front desk and asked the lady behind the counter, "Is a Mr. Seto Kaiba at this hospital?"

"Why, yes he is, but he's in a coma and we're only accepting friends and family at this time." The woman answered.

"I'm his girlfriend." Serenity lied hoping the lady would by it.

"Oh my. I am so sorry…" The woman replied sadly. "He's in room 207 on the 4th floor."

"Thank you." Serenity said before dismissing herself to the elevator. When she waited for the elevator to reach the 4th floor, nothing really entered her mind. She was worried and on the verge of starting to cry again. She knew that she shouldn't of lied, but Kaiba was hurt and she had to help him somehow.

When the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, Serenity got out and the first thing she saw was a boy that had to be around 11 or 12 just pacing around nervously. He had tearstains on his face as he tried to wipe them all off every few seconds. Serenity looked to the chairs and seen a man around 30-40 sitting down as he fiddled with his hands. The boy looked familiar to her. He had dark raven hair and bluish gray eyes and was one of the cutest little kids Serenity ever seen. He also looked strangely familiar to a person she knew…

The boy looked up to her curiously before smiling, "Um… Need help finding a room?" he asked.

"Um. Just room 207." Serenity replied. The boy looked at her surprised before more tears started to grow in his eyes.

"Are you my brother's girlfriend? I didn't even suspect he would have one." The boy asked.

"Your brother?" Serenity asked before she realized whom he looked like. "You're Kaiba's brother?" Serenity continued.

"Yeah. So you're his girlfriend?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity looked guilty for a few second before replying, "No. I go to school with Kaiba and I heard about him getting shot on the news. I was worried, so I came here to see if I could help."

"Oh. That's very nice of you, but I don't think anyone could help him now…" Mokuba said as tears started to fall down his cheeks once again. Serenity just walked up to him and patted his back as they both sat down by Roland. A few hours later, Mokuba was asleep as Serenity was wide-awake staring at the clock.

"Can't you two even go in the room?" Serenity asked Kaiba and Mokuba's bodyguard.

"No. Master Kaiba is in surgery. They said they wouldn't be done for a few hours." Roland replied.

"Oh." Serenity said. She wanted to stay until they let Mokuba see Kaiba, but she knew that she shouldn't even be there. Kaiba hated her and would never want her there. "Well." Serenity started as she stood up. "I better take my leave."

"Are you sure, miss?" Roland asked. "You can stay if you want."

"No. I better go. Tell Mokuba I said bye, all right?" Serenity replied.

"Okay, Miss…" Roland said, but he didn't know her name.

"Serenity." Serenity replied as she bowed slightly.

"Oh. All right, Miss Serenity. It was nice to meet you." Roland said as Serenity began to walk toward the elevator. 20 minutes later, she was back home and listening to Joey and his new rules of no leaving for any reason whatsoever.

(To Be Continued…)


	17. New Assignment

A Moment Like This – Chapter 17 – New Assignment - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hello! Oh my gosh… You guys have given me so many nice reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, I just hope that you enjoy this next chapter and please remember to review but no flames please!

(On With The Story!)

(Following Monday)

Serenity woke up early and stretched tiredly before standing up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As Serenity let the warm water hit her back she felt miserable. After she left the hospital that Friday, she felt horrible for doing so. She knew that she wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place, but she knew in her heart that she wanted to help Kaiba.

"Serenity! Come on! We'll be late for class!" Joey shouted.

"I'm coming!" Serenity shouted in reply as she jumped out of the shower and threw on her uniform and quickly combed her hair.

"We're going to be late!" Joey shouted after waiting another 10 minutes. Serenity was wondering why he was so awake and wanting to go to class today. She was usually the one to pull Joey out of bed and threaten him before he even started to get ready. Something was up with her brother, but she was too worried about Kaiba's condition to really even give it too much thought.

After Serenity and Joey were out the door, Tristan ran up to the two. "Hey Joey! Hi Serenity…" Tristan said as he stopped in front of the siblings. His eyes stayed on Serenity who was trying her best not to roll hers.

"Hey Tristan! What's happening? I thought Yugi was walking to school with us." Joey said as the three began to walk again.

"He was until his grandpa came down with a cold." Tristan replied. "Yugi said he might have stray germs on him and he didn't want to get us sick."

"Typical." Joey said shrugging his shoulders.

"So Serenity. Want to do something later on?" Tristan asked now walking in-between Joey and Serenity.

"Can't." Serenity replied dryly as she tried to act like she was staring at something interesting on her left.

"Aw. Why not?" Tristan asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"**Are you hitting on my little sister again**?" Joey shouted as he pumped his fists at the tall teen.

"Uh…" Tristan mumbled in reply.

"Listen, Joey. I have to get to class early, so I'm going to take a shortcut all right?" Serenity asked.

"Sure Serenity. But it dangerous. Want me to come along?" Joey asked as he put Tristan in a strangle hold.

"No thanks. See you at lunch, Joey." Serenity replied as she slipped down an alley.

Once Serenity was at the school and already in class, she wondered if Kaiba was okay. After the report she saw before she ran to the hospital, there was nothing else. They had no following stories, which was odd because you think that they would want to get a report on the most popular and powerful man in Japan. Serenity didn't even pay attention in class as he hand was just absentmindedly playing with the pen in her hand.

"Serenity?" the teacher asked for the thousandth time. He noticed that she wasn't even paying attention but just dismissed it and asked someone else. After class, Serenity stood at her locker grabbing a notebook and pencil for the quiz in drama class. When Serenity got in class and 20 minutes into it, she noticed that Kaiba hadn't showed up. Serenity looked at the empty desk and sighed. She just hoped and prayed he was all right.

After drama class, Serenity went to the cafeteria for lunch and had to excuse herself a few times to go to the bathroom so she wouldn't start crying in front of her brother. "Hey Joey?" Tea asked after Serenity excused herself for the 3rd time to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Joey asked in-between bites.

"Is there something wrong with Serenity?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. She's been acting like that since Friday night." Joey replied after swallowing a large gulp of soda.

"What happened Friday night?" Tea asked when Joey didn't exactly recall as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Oh yeah! Did you hear that moneybags got shot?" Joey asked.

"**What**?" Tristan, Duke, Yugi, and Tea said simultaneously as they stared at the blonde in shock.

"**Kaiba got shot**?" Yugi asked in a large questioning voice. Everyone's eyes in the cafeteria turned to Joey's table after hearing Yugi's outcry.

"You guys didn't know? Joey asked innocently.

"Don't you think that's important information?" Yugi asked again as he felt tears build in his eyes. Yugi felt sorry for Kaiba and he prayed that Joey was kidding.

"Is he alright?" Tea asked as she wanted to strangle the blonde acting all clueless in front of her. Joey just shrugged his shoulders in response before tea's head fell slightly. 'No wonder she's so upset…' Tea thought before excusing herself to the bathroom.

Serenity was leaning on the sink staring at her sad reflection and tried to do anything to make her red puffy eyes less noticeable. "Serenity?" Tea asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Tea!" Serenity shouted shocked before dipping her head so her hair would cover her face.

"You don't have to hide it." Tea said as she laid a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked as she pulled her head up and looked at the shorthaired brunette in front of her.

"Joey told us about Kaiba. Is he… dead?" Tea asked.

"No." Serenity replied as she laid her hands on the sink as he head went back down.

"Then what's wrong? He's going to be all right. You have nothing to worry about." Tea said as she sighed in relief that Kaiba was all right.

"He's in a coma! He might not wake up!" Serenity shouted before running out of the bathroom and was going to run out of the entrance of the school but ran into her drama teacher before doing so.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, Serenity! Are you all right?" Mr. Tangoshi asked as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine. If you'll excuse me…" Serenity said as she tried to squeeze past her teacher.

"Wait. Um, I heard that Mr. Kaiba was in the hospital and I need someone to take him his homework to him every day until he gets out." Mr. Tangoshi replied as he tried to hand her a pile of books and papers.

"Sir… Kaiba's in a coma, I don't think he could do work." Serenity said as she fought the urge to cry again.

"Oh my. I had no idea… Well, take this to him anyway, all right?" Mr. Tangoshi said as he placed the books in her arms.

"But, I have to get back to class, and don't you think that Kaiba getting better is a better priority then school work?" Serenity asked as she struggle her arms already felt sore with the weight of the books.

"You can just take it to him after school. I have to leave and I had to ask someone. Well, I must go, Miss Serenity." Mr. Tangoshi replied before running out of the double doors. Serenity watched her drama teacher leave as she was left with the heavy books in her arms. She not only had to get through the day trying not to start sobbing but now she had to come up with an excuse to go to the hospital after school…

(To Be Continued…)


	18. Pain Of The Heart

A Moment Like This – Chapter 18 – Pain Of The Heart - Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Wow, you guys keep giving me so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and please remember to review, but no flames please! **

**Oh, and just a quick note: Saturday and Sunday is Christmas, and those 2 days I will not be writing new chapters. Have a very Happy Holiday everyone!**

(On With The Story!)

(After School)

"Serenity! Come on! Let's go home!" Joey shouted to his younger sister who was still trying to stuff all of the homework Mr. Tangoshi gave her to give to Kaiba at the hospital in her backpack that she rarely used.

"Joey, the teacher said I have to stay late after school to help clean up." Serenity lied, hoping her blonde brother would buy it.

"Okay. When do you think you'll be back?" Joey replied as he scratched the top of his head.

"Uh… I'd say around maybe 5 or 5:30." Serenity said crossing her fingers as she watched Joey's face hoping that he didn't notice that she way lying.

"Alright. See you at home." Joey said plainly before walking out the entrance to the school.

"Oh, thank God…" Serenity murmured as she zipped the backpack shut and threw it over her shoulder and almost falling flat on her face.

"Hey Serenity! What are you doing? I am so sorry about Kaiba, I just thought that I—Well, you know! Could help." Tea said as she ran up to the hazel-eyed girl.

"Um. Well, can't talk now, Tea. I have to go." Serenity replied dismissingly before walking out the entrance.

(At The Hospital)

Mokuba sat in a chair located next to his brother's bed, as he stayed quiet. His hands were folded neatly on his lap as he tried to fight the overflow of tears in his eyes. After his brother's surgery on Friday, they let him see him on early Saturday morning. The doctor told Mokuba the probability of his brother waking up, and he wept when he heard the results…

"Master Mokuba?" Roland asked as he laid a comforting hand on the boy's hunched shoulder.

"What?" Mokuba replied plainly.

"I got us some lunch. Do you want to eat?" Roland asked.

"No thanks." Mokuba replied in the same plain, dry voice.

"Alright." Roland said before walking over to the table and sitting down. Mokuba stared at his older brother who had tons of machines hooked up to him. His brother had an oxygen mask on his face and his chest was covered in bandages. Mokuba had never seen his brother like this… Kaiba looked vulnerable and weak. So unlike his usual self…

"Don't leave me, Seto…" Mokuba whispered as he gripped his brother's hand lovingly. Mokuba leaned forward and gently laid his head on his brother's shoulder and allowed his tears to run down his cheeks that burned from the overflow of tears. Roland looked over to Mokuba whose eyes were now closed as he bit hit bottom lips and sobbed quietly. "Please wake up…" Mokuba continued as he let his eyes open and he stared at his hand holding his brother's.

Roland jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Roland said somberly. Serenity Wheeler opened the door and walked it, making sure to close it behind her.

"Serenity!" Mokuba said happily as he noticed her presence. He pulled off of his older brother and let go of his hand. Mokuba tried to wipe off all of the extra tears that were still falling from his cheeks.

"Hi Mokuba." Serenity said before she noticed Kaiba. She absentmindedly pulled her hand over her agape mouth. She looked at the machines hooked to the CEO and all of the blood that was still leaking through the white bandages all over his chest. "Oh my God…" Serenity whispered as she placed the backpack by the door and walked over to Kaiba's bedside. "Kaiba?" Serenity asked as she held her hands close to her chest.

"Yeah. He's in pretty bad shape." Mokuba said as he seen the pain in her said hazel eyes. Serenity felt the fresh tears stinging in her eyes as she fought to hold them in. She didn't want to look weak in front of Kaiba's brother. Serenity kept reaching for Kaiba's hand but once she almost touched it, she pulled away. This happened at least 5 times.

"I'm sorry." Serenity said about to leave.

"You can hold his hand if you want." Mokuba said noticing what she wanted to do. Serenity turned her eyes to Mokuba and noticed that he wasn't going to judge her. Serenity just smiled before sitting down on the chair on the other side of the bed. Serenity reached for his hand and as soon as her fingers came in contact with the back of his hand, she let them rest there for a few seconds before pushing them toward his thumb and folding her fingers to clasp his hand.

Serenity knew it felt wrong. His hands were so large compared to her small ones and she just knew that she shouldn't even be doing this. Kaiba hated her and he would flip if he knew that she was touching him like this. Serenity shook her head before quickly withdrawing her hand and getting up. Mokuba looked at her and wondered why she did that, but knew it was for a good reason or she was just nervous.

"I brought Kaiba's homework." Serenity said as she picked up the backpack by the door.

" I guess it would be alright if I did it for him, right?" Mokuba asked Serenity. Serenity looked at the child and wanted to cry so badly. Kaiba was everything to Mokuba and having the aching thought of losing his older brother probably killed him inside.

"I think it should be fine." Serenity replied as she handed the backpack to the young boy.

"Okay." Mokuba said as he opened the backpack and took out the large amount of books and homework inside.

"I think I should go." Serenity said as she bowed slightly.

"Here." Mokuba said, handing her the now empty backpack back to her. Serenity took it and smiled in recognition before exiting the door. Once outside, Serenity leaned her back on the door she had just closed and started to cry. She felt her unshed tears flow out of her eyes as she allowed her legs to fold underneath her. She placed her face in her hands and let out a sob. She never thought in her whole life that Seto Kaiba would mean so much to her.

Serenity didn't want him to die. She wanted him to wake up. She begged for him to… Kaiba just had to wake up. She didn't know what she would do if he died. He affected her like no man had ever done to her. God, she hated him but she was wondering if it was quite the opposite way around…

Serenity reluctantly took her face from her hands and stood to her wobbly legs. She wiped the access tears from her face with the back of her hand and continued to the elevator.

(Early The Next Day)

Serenity moaned loudly as she heard the phone began to ring. She reached over to the phone, picked it up, and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" Serenity asked angrily and tiredly.

"Serenity!" she heard a young voice say from the other line.

"Who is this?" Serenity asked, not recognizing the voice on the other line as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"It's Mokuba!" the boy shouted a bit panicked.

"Mokuba!" Serenity shouted as she flew to sit up. "**What's wrong**?" Serenity shouted as she felt tears build in her eyes. She waited for the answer but none came before she heard a dial tone a few seconds later…

(To Be Continued…)


	19. Torn Inside And Out

A Moment Like This – Chapter 19 – Torn Inside And Out - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! My goodness, this is so cool! I have so many reviews! Yeah! Well, please enjoy this next chapter and please review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

Serenity was still holding the phone to her ear as she kept hearing the numbing sound of the dial tone ringing through her head. She felt tears falling down her cheeks faster then she wanted to think. She looked at the clock on a small table next to her bed and it read '5:30 am'. Serenity threw the phone on the receiver before flying off of the bed and to her closet where she quickly threw on the first clothes her hands came in contact with.

After Serenity threw on some faded jeans and a t-shirt before she quickly but quietly walked out of the front door. After she closed it behind her, she ran over to the bus stop as she waited for the next bus to the hospital. Serenity stood there wondering what happened. Tears started to fill her eyes again for the man she swore she hated. Once the right bus drove up, she got on.

After she had gotten to the hospital, she ran to the elevator, which on the door of it said, 'Broken. Please use stairs.' Serenity was going to get mad, but she knew that something was wrong with Kaiba and she had to get there to help. After 10 minutes of trying to find the stairs, she found them and immediately ran up them as fast as her legs would carry her. As she ran, she felt her legs get heavier and it getting harder and harder to keep going but she knew that if she gave up now, what would that prove?

Mokuba was on his hands and knees outside his brother's door as tears kept running down his face. Roland was nowhere in sight as Serenity preceded to walk over to the boy. "Mokuba…" Serenity whispered as she kneeled down to him and placed a trembling hand on his back.

"Serenity…" Mokuba whispered back as he got on his knees and immediately threw himself into her arms. Mokuba began to sob loudly as her shirt was barely muffling his cries. Serenity felt tears erupting from her eyes as she expected the worst. She didn't want to believe that Kaiba was gone… She wouldn't…

"What's happening?" Serenity asked after a few silent moments. Mokuba tried to answer, but his cries were way to strong for words to ever come out of his lips. Serenity just held him closer. Roland ran out of the elevator and up to the two.

"I came as soon as I heard! What happened?" Roland asked as he kneeled down to them.

"He won't tell me…" Serenity whispered in reply.

"I will." The doctor said as he exited out of Kaiba's room. Serenity's eyes immediately went to the man standing over them. His eyes held pain and regret. Serenity felt new tears filling her eyes as she prayed that he was still alive.

"What's wrong?" Roland asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor's head fell before gently sighing. Serenity wanted to cry. It was almost like his motion was enough of an answer but Serenity didn't want to believe it. Roland's eyes were glued to the man in front of him. He really didn't know what to say or to do. He felt guilty or letting Kaiba down and not being able to protect him. Mokuba still clutched Serenity's shirt and his face was still dug into her shirt, but he was listening. He didn't want to lose his brother. That's the last thing he would ever want.

"He's alive…" the doctor said, his eyes rising to look at the three. Serenity let out a breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding after he said those two words. "But we doubt it's going to stay that way… The knife that he was slashed with had a poison on it that we didn't notice before. We have tried to get rid of it and we did, but it already did it's job." the doctor continued.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Serenity's head fell into the dip of Mokuba's shoulder as she let her tears flow. Mokuba started to sob again and Roland looked back down at the floor. "I'm sorry. You may go visit him." The doctor said before continuing down the hall.

So much was going through their heads as they all kneeled in silence. Serenity was in denial about this whole thing. Kaiba was one of those people who never got sick or hurt. You could tell when you seen him. He was healthy and strong. You would never think that he would get in a fight and lose, especially not to anyone like Ayaki. "Come on, Mokuba." Roland said somberly as he stood up and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go see your brother."

Mokuba reluctantly obeyed as he stood to his feet and followed Roland into his brother's hospital room. After Serenity heard the door close, she started to get up but just fell down again. She felt tears falling down her eyes and onto the white hospital floor. She looked at her reflection and wanted to cry harder when she seen it. She looked weak, hopeless, and scared, which was exactly how she felt inside. Kaiba's egotistical attitude make her stand up for herself and learn what it felt like to be independent and know that it felt like to stand up for yourself.

Serenity blinked and felt more tears start to fell. She didn't know why she was crying so much. She knew that she always loved to help people and was happy just to make sure that they were okay. She always felt compassion for everyone even if they didn't deserve it. But Kaiba had struck her differently then most people would understand. He was… mysterious… That was the only word she could think of. As much as he made her life a living hell, she didn't blame him for it.

Serenity thought she felt more compassionate for him because he was dying… But as soon as the word 'dying' went through her head, it hurt. She felt a pang in her heart just thinking what would happen if Kaiba did die. Mokuba would have to go back to an orphanage; Kaiba Corp. would fall under if there was no one left to take care of it, but the thing that hurt her the most was that she would never see him again. She wanted to get to know him better and as crazy as it sounded, she wouldn't mind if all he did was insult her.

Serenity got up on her feet and succeeded this time. She slowly walked over to the door, her legs feeling heavier with every step she took. A sick feeling of nausea swept over her as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She started to cry harder as she turned it and nearly threw up when she took her first step in the door. She immediately saw Kaiba. He looked even worse then before. There was still some blood on the floor, most likely from the surgery. More tubes were hooked up to him and the machine that was recording his heart was going unnaturally slow.

Serenity looked at Mokuba who was sitting by his brother's bedside as he kept wiping away tears that lingered in his eyes. Her eyes fell on Roland who was standing in the corner and leaning against the wall as he stared at Kaiba. He looked destroyed and full of regret as his eyes closed and his head fell toward the floor as if keeping his gaze was almost too much for him to bear. Serenity's eyes turned back to Kaiba. She slowly walked over to Kaiba and sat on the edge of the bed.

Mokuba looked up to her a second before he screamed and ran out of the room sobbing. Roland then immediately looked up and ran after him. Serenity wanted them leave and wanted to go to, but something was keeping her here. She looked down at Kaiba's face and immediately started to weep. She felt physical pain erupt in her heart as her hand fell on his. She gripped it gently and felt his slightly cold skin touch hers as she fought to keep her tears in.

The more she stared at Kaiba's face the more pain she felt. She knew that this could easily be the last time she could see him breathing. She didn't want to believe it, but she kind of knew that she had to accept it even if she didn't want to. Her thumb started to move in small circles as she massaged his pale skin. Her tears were falling on her shirt but she didn't even notice anything now. "I'm sorry…" Serenity whispered to the CEO. She truly had no clue why she was saying those words, but somehow, she felt the need to apologize.

"I know it isn't my fault that you're here. I know it isn't my fault that she hurt you, Kaiba. But why is it that I feel responsible?" Serenity asked him, almost thinking that he would answer. "I always thought that you were mean and cruel to everyone you met. You are. But I'm alright with that." Serenity continued as she reached over and touched his cheek. "I'm only going to ask one favor of you Kaiba… After that, I promise I'll never get in your way again… But I **beg** you… Please… Wherever you are…" Serenity whispered as she ran her hand up and down Kaiba's soft cheek.

"Don't die…" Serenity continued as she closed her eyes and multiple tears that were caught in her eyes fell. Serenity stared at Kaiba for what felt like years after she told him that. She didn't want him to die… Truly she didn't… But not because she was compassionate and hated for anyone to die… It was something more… "I didn't mean for that to sound selfish… But I… I never told you how I really felt… I know this may sound corny and you might hear it every day… But… I…" Serenity started, but her voice began to falter as she put her head down and her hair fell over her face.

"I love you…" She whispered before taking her hand off of his face and bringing it to hers.

(To Be Continued…)


	20. More

_A Moment Like This – Chapter 20 – More – By Serenity Rose Wheeler_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Just wanting to tell you all that this story is far from over! Wow! Already on chapter 20? Gee, those other 19 sure went fast… Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!**

This is the last chapter until Monday! I hope you all have a great holiday! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!

(On With The Story!)

After those words poured from her lips, she laid her head down by his arm and wept softly. She had no idea why she told him that. She thought she did love him, but part of her still doubted it. She knew Kaiba would never feel the same way, so saying that felt wrong. She knew that if she told that to Kaiba when he was awake, he would laugh and say she was insane. Serenity started to cry again at the thought.

A few minutes later, Roland came in with a sobbing Mokuba under his arm. "I think I better take Master Mokuba home." Roland told the weeping Serenity. Serenity didn't even look up at him but just nodded in the plush bed. "Alright, I'm going to be staying at the mansion with Master Mokuba. You don't mind being along, do you?" Roland asked. Serenity just shook her head in response. "All right. I'll see you soon, Miss Serenity." Roland continued before taking his leave.

After Serenity heard the door close, she pulled her head up out of the blanket and looked at Kaiba, who was still breathing softly. Serenity reached over to his face again and started to stroke his face lovingly. Serenity had no idea why she told him those 3 words and she wished she hadn't now. She realized that she was just caught up in the moment and just had to say something like that. Serenity let in a small intake of breath before pulling her hand away from his face.

After she laid her hand by her side once again, she wondered if she should leave as well. She was about to but when she looked up at Kaiba's face again, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She saw how much he needed someone here, even if he was in a coma. Serenity decided that it best to stay here with him at least until Mokuba or Roland came back. Serenity looked over to the door when she heard a knock on it. "Is anyone here?" a nurse asked when she cracked open the door and looked in.

"Yeah." Serenity replied.

"Oh. Will you be staying here with Mr. Kaiba?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Well, until his brother gets back." Serenity answered as she wiped her tears away with her palm.

"Alright. Well, it's still pretty early. Would you like me to bring another bed in for you to get some rest?" the nurse asked.

Serenity thought about it for a second and knew that she should get some more sleep. "Alright." Serenity replied as she sat back down by Kaiba's bedside.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." The nurse said before removing her body from inside the room and shutting the door behind her. Serenity saw the door close before she turned back to the sleeping CEO. Serenity wanted to talk to him just to see if he would wake up. She heard of a coma and heard that it was a state of unconsciousness caused by disease, injury, or poison. Serenity also heard of people who wake up by hearing familiar voices or sounds.

"Alright, here you go." The nurse said lugging in a cot. Serenity just smiled happily at the nurse and went to go help her. After they both set it up, ht nurse left her to get a quick nap. Serenity laid here staring at the ceiling for what felt like house but in all truth, it was only like 2 minutes. Serenity turned her head and looked at Kaiba who was still unmoving. After a few more minutes, Serenity realized that she couldn't fall asleep; she got up and walked over to Kaiba's bedside.

"Hi." Serenity said before sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed. And as always, Kaiba didn't answer. "Need anything?" Serenity asked actually thinking that he could answer. "Not in the talkative mood, huh?" Serenity continued. After 10 more minutes of asking questions that it was obvious he was going to answer, she gave up.

Serenity was sitting in the same position with her legs crossed as her eyes fell on the clock and it only being 6:30, she decided to go grab some coffee in the lobby. "I'll be back, all right?" Serenity told Kaiba as she smiled sweetly at him. After she ran her hand along his cheeks quickly, she got up to go get coffee.

When she got to the lobby, she began to cry again. She had no idea why she was doing this. She still had no idea why she said that she loved him when in all truth, she couldn't stand him. He made her angrier then anyone had ever made her, but she actually kind of seen it as a game between them even when in all truth, he was being totally serious. She had always taken a lot of stuff as a joke like her and Joey always used to do.

"Hey Serenity. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Mr. Tangoshi said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, sir. What are you doing here?" Serenity asked her drama teacher.

"I came to see Mr. Kaiba and see how he was doing." He replied.

"Well, you know he's in a coma, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. But I just wanted to bring him a 'Get Well' present. But they won't tell me where his room is because I'm not family." He replied.

"Oh. Well, I know where his room is. Come on." Serenity said as she led her drama teacher to his room.

(To Be Continued)

I am so sorry to cut you off here, but I have to go out of town and Joey is really pushing me to get moving, so I promise to make Monday's chapter a lot longer! Sorry!


	21. Wanting and Begging

_A Moment Like This – Chapter 21 – Wanting and Begging - By Serenity Rose Wheeler_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hello! Well, I hope you all had a great Christmas or some other holiday in December that you celebrate. I am so sorry for the short chapter Friday, but I'm making up for it now! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a review, but no flames please!

**Okay, another head's up! is not going to allow submitting chapters on the 30th, which I believe is Friday, so I will not be doing a chapter then! I may do 2 on Thursday, but I'll let you know more about this as the week progresses! Well, I better just shut up and get on with it…**

(On With The Story!)

Serenity felt her legs get heavy again as she lead her teacher to Kaiba's room. In her heart, she knew that she shouldn't. Kaiba didn't know him at all and Mokuba wasn't here to shoo him away. Well, Kaiba didn't know her or like her either so he had just the same right to be there as she did. "So, are you going to be at school today?" Mr. Tangoshi asked.

"No." Serenity replied hastily. "I think I better stay with him until his little brother gets back."

"Oh." Was all her teacher said in reply as they both came to the door that Kaiba was in, Serenity stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" the teacher said a bit surprised.

"I think I should just give it to him…" Serenity replied.

"Oh… Well… If you really think so." The teacher continued as he handed her the small fruit basket with a 'Get Well' card in it. "I hope to see you later, Miss Serenity." Mr. Tangoshi said before taking his leave toward the elevator. Serenity just waved behind him before entering Kaiba's door. She felt like she was being a little too over-protective, but when Kaiba was in a coma like this, but you had to be careful.

Once Serenity placed the basket down, she walked over to the small table and grabbed the remote control and pointed it toward the TV. After watching about 2 hours of an anime marathon, she shut it off and paced around the room. She had no idea why she was so bored. There were books; there was a laptop, a TV, and a very sexy man lying in a coma on her right. Wait. Just leave the last one alone.

"You're too quiet, you know that?" Serenity told Kaiba. "Never mind, you're not going to answer me anyway…" After she plopped down on Kaiba's bedside, she just started to play with her jeans, hoping something would prove itself interesting in the next few minutes.

(Serenity's POV)

I just sat there for what felt like years. I wanted Kaiba to wake up. Even to start yelling about me even being here and swearing he was never going to talk to me again after suspending Joey and I from school. Hell yeah, the guy was a big pain in the ass, but he _is_ a human being. And somewhere underneath that tough and mysterious exterior, there had to be someone who did have feelings…

Nothing much happened in the next few minutes… All I did was think of things that would wake him up, but as the doctor described it, there may be no hope at all. I started to cry at the thought again. Kaiba couldn't die… I looked over at him and just seen how absolutely beautiful he was. His hair was just falling over his face as usual as the soft light of the early morning sun was shining on his face. His lips were slightly parted as he softy breathed through them. His eyes were shut tightly as if he was having a good dream.

I reached over and touched his silky hair. I felt the soft texture of this hair as it was running between my fingers. I knew I shouldn't even be this close to Kaiba, but I just couldn't stop touching his hair. I felt tears silently falling from my sorrowful eyes as I silently prayed that he would be okay. Mokuba needed his brother. After a few hours that went by in a flash, I stood back up. I just hope that Joey wouldn't notice that I wasn't in school…

(Domino High School)

(Normal POV)

Joey angrily sat at the lunch table as Yugi was having a hard time calming the cloned down. "It's okay, Joey! I'm sure she'll be here soon!" Yugi told the blonde.

"Who?" Tea asked as she reached the lunch table and sat down.

"Serenity! I woke up and she wasn't there! I have no idea where she is!" Joey replied.

"Really?" Tea asked a bit shocked.

"Yes! Her school uniform was still hanging on the door! I don't know where she could be!" Joey shouted in reply as he hit his fist on the table making everyone in the lunchroom look up at him again. Tea just looked down at her lunch as she furrowed her brows. She had no idea why Serenity wasn't at school… unless…

"Hey guys! What's up?" Mai asked as she walked over to their lunch table.

"Serenity's missing…" Tristan said solemnly as his head was downcast and his hands were folded in his lap.

"**What**?" Mai asked shocked.

"Yeah Joey woke up this morning and she wasn't in the apartment at all. Even her school uniform was still in her room." Duke replied to the blonde. Mai looked at Duke in a questioning manner but Duke's head just fell a few seconds later.

"Really, Joey?" Mai asked, turning her attention to the angry blonde on one end of the table.

"Yeah." Joey replied as his fists were clenched in anger. "I mean, where the **fucking hell can she be**?" Joey shouted, his voice getting louder as he stood up.

"Joey, anger is not the way to solve this." Mai tried to advise.

"**Listen! She is my baby sister! What if something bad happened to her and I'm here at this damn school while she's out somewhere getting raped**?" Joey shouted, his voice booming across the lunchroom. Mai just looked angrily at the blonde before angrily turning and exiting the lunchroom before Joey sat back down.

"Now look what you did!" Yugi shouted at Joey.

"I'm not in the mood, Yugi." Joey replied.

"I know, Joey, but it's okay. I'm sure Serenity is all right…" Yugi replied placing a hand on the blonde's tense shoulder.

(Domino Hospital)

"Would you like some lunch, Miss?" the nurse asked as she opened the door.

"Uh. Sure." Serenity replied as she turned her attention to the nurse who just entered the room.

"Okay, I'll bring it right to you." The nurse said before she closed the door behind her.

"I hope the food isn't as bad as I hear it is…" Serenity muttered to herself as she played with a strand of her hair.

"All right! Here you go." The nurse said as she rolled a tray in the room before leaving. Serenity stood up and rolled it to the edge of Kaiba's bed and began to eat, nearly choking at the taste.

"Ugh…" Serenity groaned after she swallowed. "I bet the plastic cup this meal comes with tastes better then whatever that was…" Serenity just pushed the meal to the side not even able to stand the sight of it anymore.

A few minutes later, Mokuba came bursting into the room crying. "Oh, Seto!" Mokuba cried as he ran over to his brother's bedside almost making Serenity fall off. "I'm so sorry I left!" Mokuba continued to weep, as he wanted to hug his brother, but all the tubes and wires made it impossible.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Serenity!" Roland said as he entered the room with a large suitcase under his arm.

"It's alright, Roland." Serenity replied as she stood up.

"Um, do you mind staying here for awhile to help me?" Roland asked.

"Sure. No problem." Serenity replied.

"Great!" Roland said as he smiled brightly. After they unpacked the suitcase and set up a bed Mokuba brought from his house, everything was set for Mokuba to now stay there. "Thank you, Miss Serenity." Roland continued as he placed the now empty suitcase on the table.

"No problem. Um… So you mind if I stayed here until about 4?" Serenity asked Kaiba's bodyguard.

"Uh. Sure, I don't mind." Roland replied.

"Thanks." Serenity said as she plopped down on the chair. At four o'clock, Serenity thought I best that she leave before Joey called the FBI on her. After she got home, she noticed the Joey wasn't there yet, she sighed in relief. After she got in through the window, she walked over to her room to take a long nap… Well, until Joey got home and started to yell…

(To Be Continued…)


	22. Willing To Give Everything Up

A Moment Like This – Chapter 22 – Willing To Give Anything Up - By Serenity Rose Wheeler

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Well, I hope you all had a great holiday season! I know I did. Okay, back to business, I am only 5 reviews away from reaching 100! So please help me reach that! Well, as always, please review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

After Serenity entered her bedroom, she immediately got into her pajamas and lay down. Even after 20 minutes, she couldn't bring herself to even close her eyes. She looked at the ceiling and the poster she had hanging on it. She bit her bottom lip as she was staring right into Kaiba's eyes. She loved the poster of him on her ceiling and just wondered if she really was just another fangirl. She had all the attributes. Thought he was the sexiest man to ever walk the earth. She just sighed. She knew she cared about him, but to her, that wasn't much of a defense.

Serenity started to cry again before sitting up and getting off the bed. Afterward, Serenity stood on her bed and removed the tacks that were keeping the poster of Kaiba up on her ceiling. After carefully folding the poster, she walked over to her closet and put it away.

(Serenity's POV)

Don't ask me why I just did that… I felt hopeless and empty now. Actually, I haven't felt filled until I met Kaiba. He gave me confidence and the one good thing I learned from him was to stand up for myself and he strangely gave me the courage to do so. I almost cried just thinking about the events that may come in the nest hour or so. Joey would come home eventually and might even get mad that I wasn't in school, but being with Kaiba was important, but I as sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

A few more minutes passed as I was now just sitting on my bed waiting for Joey to pummel down the door. A few more minutes passed and I heard the door opening and quietly closing. I got up and walked out of my room to see Mai hugging Joey as he cried into her shirt. "It'll be alright, Joseph, she'll turn up." Mai said as she hugged him back tightly.

"But I'm scared, Mai! She's my little sister and I don't want to lose her! I mean, there was a crazy maniac who shot moneybags, and what if they're just on a joy ride shooting anyone they find?" I heard my older brother cry. I hated seeing Joey like this. So I closed the door behind me and Joey's head turned and he seen me. "Serenity?" Joey asked, his voice faltering slightly.

"Hey Joey." I replied as I smiled.

"**Serenity**!" Joey shouted as he flew out of Mai's arms and ran over to me crushing me in a huge bear hug. He twirled me around for good measure before I felt my feet touch the floor. "Oh my gosh! I was so worried!" he shouted as he clenched my shoulders. There were tears running down his face before he hugged me again. I looked over at Mai and she just gave me thumbs up before she walked out of the front door.

"Joey, I'm alright." I said after he pulled away from the hug. Joey wiped away some of the tears in his eyes with his palm before saying anything.

"Yeah, I'm so happy about that, Serenity. Well, I'm starved! What do you want to eat?" Joey asked. I just smiled back at him. Actually, after seeing that food at the hospital, anything sounded good.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, Joey." I replied.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes growing slightly wider.

"Yeah." I replied as I just smiled.

"Okay." Joey said before walking over to the phone to order our dinner again. Joey said that we never had money, and this was one of the reasons why. Joey hated going to the grocery store and I never cooked before in my life. We always ordered out and that was why Joey was usually always short on cash.

(The Next Morning)

I woke up as the sun once again wouldn't stay away from my face. But I got off of school yesterday, so I had to go today. After I got dressed and ready, I walked into the kitchen where Joey immediately walked up to me and asked, "Hey, Serenity. I forgot to ask you yesterday, but, um… Where exactly _were_ you?"

I grew panicked. I mean, I usually practice what I am going to say to Joey, but I was totally unprepared for this… "Uh…" I mumbled trying my hardest and fastest to think of some excuse. "I went to school but 10 minutes into it, I didn't feel good and just decided to walk home and stayed there ever since."

"Oh. But why didn't you take your uniform?" Joey asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Uh…" Great. I was in for it now… Joey would eventually know that I was lying to him… "Oh! Because I thought we were going to have casual Tuesday!" I lied hoping Joey would buy it.

"Uh… Maybe I should take you to the doctor…" Joey replied.

"No! I'm perfectly fine! I think I just need more sleep!" I said before I ran into my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

"But Serenity! We have school! But if you really don't feel good, I should take you to the doctor!" Joey shouted through my door.

"No! I'm coming Joey!" I said as I walked out the door again with my schoolbooks in my arms. Great… Speaking of which, I forgot to do my homework from Monday…

(Domino High School)

(One Month Later)

It has been a month and a few days since when Kaiba fell into a coma… Nothing much has changed from that time on. Mokuba went to the school everyday to get his brother's homework and to bring the homework he did the previous night. I seen Mokuba about once a week and he just waved before leaving. I haven't seen or heard much about Kaiba though. But every single day I wondered and prayed he would be all right…

But I heard that the doctors kept asking Mokuba if they wanted to unplug him, but I was just happy that Mokuba wasn't willing to give up and neither was I. But still, I was even starting to fail tests and assignments because of my wandering thoughts… I was still worried and wanted Kaiba to get better. But I was just happy that he was still alive but he was kind of dead in a way as well. It just hurt seeing Kaiba's empty desk everyday in drama class and I wanted that to change.

My drama teacher was getting nervous because if Kaiba didn't get better, he would have to find a new person to play that part without completely destroying the play. But that was the smallest problem now…

"Serenity, for the fifth time, what is the answer to question 5?" my angry history teacher's voice screamed at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss!" I shouted before blurting out the most ridiculous answer in the history of the school. "Photosynthesis!" The whole class busted out laughing afterward… I was so ashamed! I wanted to hide under my desk but the stupid closeness of the chair and the desk made it impossible to do so. After history, school was over and I was now on my way home.

Joey couldn't come because he was going to the arcade with Yugi, Duke, blah, and Tristan, blah. I'm sorry; I just couldn't take their flirting act much more. I was now at home and I walked in the door and furrowed my brows when I seen the red light on the message machine.

I walked over to it and pressed 'play' and after the operator saying something about old and new messages, the new message played, "Serenity! It's Mokuba!" Mokuba's excited voice came form the small machine. "Seto woke up!" he shouted before the dial tone went on.

I stared at the machine for what felt like hours still not believing what I had just heard…

(To Be Continued…)


	23. Woken Up

A Moment Like This – Chapter 23 – Woken Up – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Yeah! More then 100 reviews! I am speechless… Well, not really. I talk too much to be speechless. Well, I really hope that all of you enjoy this next chapter where Kaiba woke up! Yeah! Well, I hope you all review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

Serenity stood speechless, as she still couldn't take her eyes off the answering machine. She felt tears grow at her eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy. In a split second, Serenity flew again out of the door and to the bus station for a ride to the hospital. "Thank you…" she whispered, knowing that some kind of higher power finally answered her prayers. Serenity felt a small trail of tears fall down her cheeks before she quickly wiped them away.

Suddenly, she froze. Kaiba was awake… If he was awake then he would never want her there! The bus pulled up and opened its doors and Serenity hesitated to get in… She fought with herself to what her heart was telling her. Her heart said yes, but her mind said a big fat no. Yes, she was overjoyed that Kaiba was awake and something inside of her wanted to desperately see him. But she knew that he would never want that. "Miss, you getting on?" the bus driver asked a little bit flustered most likely after a long hard day.

"Uh…" Serenity muttered as she looked back at the bus and back where her apartment was. "Um…"

(Domino Hospital)

Mokuba was weeping hard into his brother's shirt as Kaiba held him close. Kaiba still had wires and tubes hooked up to him but they didn't seem to really be bothering him. Kaiba sighed gently as he continued to lay his head on Mokuba's shoulder as Roland was sitting at the table forcing his tears to stay in. "Mokuba --- I – I told you I was okay…" Kaiba said, his voice sounding dry and faltering because it hadn't been used in such a long time.

"I --- I just can't believe it… I'm so happy you're okay…" Mokuba replied in a sob. Kaiba just shook his head and continued to hug him.

"Hey, Roland?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, Master Kaiba?" Roland replied. It felt weird because he hadn't used his name in such a long time, but it kind of felt good to say it again.

"I forgot…" Kaiba just said back as he shook his head.

"Are you feeling okay?" Roland said panicked as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah." Kaiba replied as he pat his brother's mess of raven hair. After Mokuba pulled away from him, Kaiba lay down and tried to relax. Mokuba sat at the edge of his brother's bed and watched him as Mokuba was swinging his legs up and down.

"So, what really happened that day?" Mokuba asked.

"Well…" Kaiba said before coughing slightly. Mokuba looked at his brother in concern before grabbing the glass of water on the small table and handing it to his older brother. Kaiba drank a little bit of it before handing it back to Mokuba. "It was after school in the library." Kaiba continued, his voice sounding much better. After he told them the rest of the story, Mokuba and Roland just stared at him with their eyes wide.

Mokuba looked like he was about to puke and Roland just looked shocked. "T-That… Did that ha-appen?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep." Kaiba replied before he closed his eyes.

"Something wrong, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Nah. I just need some sleep, alright?" Kaiba asked, ruffling his brother's hair again. Mokuba was going to say something like 'But you slept for a whole month, I think you got enough rest'. But he knew that his brother probably was tired and needed rest, so he just let his older brother fall asleep.

After 20 minutes, Kaiba was fast asleep and Mokuba's eyes were just fixated onto the floor and Roland was just drumming his fingers on the table. "So did Miss Serenity get your message?" Roland asked the raven-haired boy.

"Well, I called her and left a message but she's not here, so I guess she didn't get it yet." Mokuba replied smiling happily for the first time he did in a month.

"Maybe she didn't want to come." Roland suggested.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked, his eyes growing wide as he stared at his bodyguard.

"Well, I don't think that Master Kaiba would really enjoy her presence here." Roland replied. "She said that she was just a girl that went to school with Master Kaiba."

Mokuba looked at Roland a second before his eyes went to the ground again as if in thought. True. Serenity did say that and if Mokuba knew his brother as well as he thought, he knew Kaiba wouldn't like her there one bit. Especially if Serenity was another one of those fangirls that his brother despised. "Maybe you're right…" Mokuba replied after 5 minutes.

"Well, I am going to get us some dinner. I'll be back in 20." Roland said before bowing slightly to Mokuba before exiting the room. Mokuba just smiled back in response before turning his attention back to the floor that must have been so interesting.

Serenity was now at the front entrance of the hospital. She would have been here about 15 minutes ago, but they hit some after work traffic. Serenity sighed as she stood in front of the entrance and wondered if she should go in or not. Kaiba wouldn't want her there. He hated her and she kept swearing to herself that she felt exactly the same. But something insider her told her otherwise.

"No." Serenity whispered before turning away from the hospital and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Serenity! So, you did show up after all!" Roland shouted at the auburn. Serenity turned her head over her shoulder and seen Roland running up to her waving. Serenity smiled at him as she turned to him and bowed slightly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, sir. I don't think that Mr. Seto Kaiba would enjoy me being here. All I want to know is that if he is okay." Serenity replied.

"He's perfectly fine. Actually, to tell you the truth, he's sleeping. You could go see for yourself. Mokuba's waiting for you." Roland said.

"But if Kaiba wakes up, he'll…" Serenity started.

"He fell asleep only like half an hour ago. He should stay asleep for at least 3 hours." Roland replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You want to go see him, and I won't take no for an answer."

Serenity smiled but put her head down and was staring at the concrete. "Alright." She finally said as she looked up and smiled at Kaiba's bodyguard.

"Great. Same room." Roland said in dismissal before heading to the limo. Serenity looked over her shoulder and watched the limo drive away before slowly and reluctantly heading toward the front entrance of the hospital once again.

"So…" Mokuba said as he was now bored out of his mind. He looked over at his brother and just smiled widely before bending down and giving him a gentle hug. "I love you, Seto. I'm so glad you're okay." After pulling back up, Mokuba seen the door open slightly and was about to go attack the person who was coming in but a huge smile appeared on his face when he seen Serenity walk into the room.

Mokuba was about to scream her name at the top of his lungs but Serenity put her finger over o-shaped lips signaling him to be quiet. "Shh!" Serenity told Mokuba. Mokuba just bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. "So how is he?" Serenity whispered as she closed the door behind her.

"He's great." Mokuba whispered back. Serenity tried not to cry as she walked over to his bedside and gently laid her cold hand over his. She massaged the soft skin as she sat down in the chair located at his bedside.

"I'm glad you're okay." Serenity whispered to Kaiba. Mokuba stared at Serenity and seen something he hadn't seen before. Serenity cared about his brother. She wasn't like all of those women whom just wanting something that Mokuba didn't want to even think about. Serenity was… Different to say the least. After 5 minutes of Serenity just looking at his face, she let go of his hand and got up.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh. Well, I think I better leave before he wakes up… See you later, Mokuba." Serenity said as she walked over to the door.

"But --- But…" Mokuba said trying to think of anything that would keep her from leaving.

"No. I better not, Mokuba. But thank you so much for letting me come see him. Bye." Serenity said before exiting the room before Mokuba sighed and went to go sit next to his brother again.

(To Be Continued…)


	24. Learning The Truth

A Moment Like This – Chapter 24 – Learning The Truth - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" Which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Oh my goodness! I got so many reviews! Wow! Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please review, but no flames!**

**Okay, to let you all know, is not allowing any new chapters be submitted tomorrow, so I will not be writing! But I will write a new one on Saturday! So until then, have a Happy New Year!**

(On With The Story!)

Mokuba sighed as he sat in the chair. It had only been 3 minutes since Serenity had left and he was bored out of his mind. "Man, I didn't know hospitals could be so boring…" Mokuba muttered to himself as he crossed his arms and slouched into his chair. 20 minutes later, Roland walked into the room with food piled in his arms. "Food!" Mokuba shouted before flying out of his chair.

(Serenity and Joey's Apartment)

Serenity opened the apartment door and walked it, making sure to close it behind her. Serenity let out a long sigh before walking over to the couch and turning on the TV. Joey came home about 4 hours later and he found his little sister asleep on the couch. Joey just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door silently behind him. "Oh well…" Joey said to no one in particular as he closed the door behind him.

After Joey shut his bedroom door, Serenity's eyes opened. She knew that she shouldn't have gone to the hospital. She just hoped that Mokuba wouldn't tell Kaiba that she did. Serenity reluctantly got up off the warm couch and thought it best she slept in her own room. The next day, Serenity got out of bed and really hated the idea that she had to go to school.

"Serenity! Time to get up!" Joey shouted through the door.

" I know, I know!" Serenity muttered in response as she sat up. After getting ready, her and Joey were walking to school.

"So, what did you do when I was with the guys?" Joey asked.

"Watch TV." Serenity replied as she wished she had pockets she could dig her hands into.

"Oh. Hey, I heard on the news that moneybags got out of that coma. Man, now he'll be coming to school and picking on me again." Joey growled as he dug his hands into his pockets. "But this time, I'm ready for him!" Joey continued as he retrieved one of his hands and pumped it in the air.

Serenity just rolled her eyes and knew Kaiba probably wouldn't be at school for maybe a few weeks because they probably wanted to keep a close eye on him to make sure that he was okay. Once the two were at school, it was the same old thing again. But this time, Serenity was not as stressed and actually passed the math test that's she was given. Once in drama class, Mr. Tangoshi went talking about an author again.

(Serenity's POV)

My teacher was just talking about something, but I really wasn't listening. I was still kind of worried that Kaiba would slip into a coma again, but I was happy that he was awake. So much had happened in the last month that I really thought it maybe was a dream. I had no idea why I even cared about Kaiba this month. He usually made me so freaking mad, but there was just something about him that had me fascinated with him.

Of course there was the deal with his attractive body and looks. So, I guess every girl kind of felt that for him, but for me, it wasn't just that. "Serenity, can I talk to you after class?" I subconsciously heard my drama teacher say.

"Yeah." I replied dryly as my eyes were glued to my desk. I don't really even know what he said, but I was just too confused to know what was going on. I had to think this through. I don't know what I felt for Kaiba, and I just needed time to think about it…

(Domino Hospital)

(Kaiba's POV)

"Now, Mr. Kaiba, you must get more rest and we'll be keeping a close eye on you to make sure that you'll be perfectly fine once we release you." My doctor said to me. My arms were crossed as I was just trying my hardest not to strangle him. I mean, I felt perfectly fine! But you guys all know how Mokuba is…

"Yeah whatever." I growled back in response.

"Okay. Well, I think you should eat some fruit for breakfast and after that, we'll have one of our nurses give you a sponge bath." The doctor said happily as I was staring at him in disbelief. There was no way in hell that I was going to let another horny woman see me naked! I was in this hospital because of that!

"No fucking way!" I shouted back at the doctor.

"What's wrong, Mr. Kaiba?" he asked like he was in shock.

"I am not going to let one of your sick nurses come anywhere near me with a wet sponge!" I growled back at him. I couldn't believe that he was even considering that! I could take a bath on my own; I wasn't a child!

"Listen, they are trained professionals! They are not like that!" the doctor replied as he urged me to reconsider.

"I would rather smell like a herd of camels then have any of them come near me!" I growled. Truth is, that kind of grossed me out. I usually took a shower every day and to go without one wasn't sounding very attractive, but it was better then getting a sponge bath by a nurse.

"Sir, please." The doctor said once again. "For your wounds to get cleaned properly, you should wash them. They will heal better and you'll be less prone to get an infection." I just rolled my eyes. I was fine. Just use some canned disinfectant if you were worried about germs!

"I don't think so." I replied before turning my head away from him. I didn't even want to hear about it anymore.

The doctor was actually quiet as I seen his mouth opening and closing from the corner of my eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't know how to word it. After 5 minutes of complete silence, he just said, "Okay, you win, but I want you to take a shower when you get the chance. But you can only stay in there for about 2 minutes or you'll get tired."

I just smirked in my head and I couldn't even believe that he thought that he could talk me into it. "Seto, come on." I heard Mokuba urging. It's not like he was getting one. He didn't know what it was like for women wanting to jump in your pants all day, every day.

"Listen, Mokuba, I'm tried. Good night." I said before I lay down on my side. I felt the pull of the tubes and wires, but I was just currently just trying to ignore them.

"Alright. Good night." Mokuba said in a somber voice. I didn't want him to be sad. That was the last thing I wanted him to be. Mokuba was the only person I loved.

"Listen, Mokuba." I said sitting up and turning to him. Mokuba's eyes looked up at me. God, he was begging again… "Remember when I told you about what happened in the school library?"

Mokuba just quickly nodded in response.

"Well, after having that encounter, I'm just not comfortable having women be associated with me in that way." I said. Mokuba just bit his bottom lip and sighed before he looked up to me again.

"I know, Seto. I just want you to take care of yourself. I mean, even Serenity was worried about you when she was here!" Mokuba said. I froze. The shrimp? After I gave a shocked look, Mokuba's eyes grew wide before he quickly smacked his hand over his mouth.

(To Be Continued…)


	25. Reavealing

_**A Moment Like This – Chapter 25 – Revealing – By Serenity Rose Wheeler**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Oh my goodness, so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, sorry about the no chapter yesterday, but it was the site maintenance. Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

I just started at Mokuba with the most shocked look I probably ever gave. He was looking at me, his eyes full of terror like he was expecting me to blow up. What the hell did that fucking girl have to do with me? I didn't even want to think that she was here. "What?" I asked, my voice holding a little bit of anger.

"Uh…" was all Mokuba replied as he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Listen, all I want to know is if she was here, and if so, why?" I asked. I truly didn't want to get mad at Mokuba, and it most likely wasn't his fault.

"Well, she said she was worried about you." Mokuba gently whispered. He hadn't even blinked since I asked him the first question. I heard is answer and just thought he was crazy. That stupid bitch hated me and I hated her, so I had no idea why she would even be here. Unless…

"Was she touching me in any way possible?" I asked. God, I surely hoped not. If she touched me – I swear, I would –

"Well… All she did was touch your hand if she did." Mokuba replied, calming down slightly as I could tell. I thought about that. This was kind of awkward. Normally, any of the fan girl club would try and open my pants, but touching my hand? That was strange. So strange, I didn't have a reply.

"Oh." was all I said. In a calm voice, actually. Mokuba looked at me curiously. I didn't know the kind of emotion I had on my face, but I guess it was different then usual. I had to get out of this predicament, so I just changed the subject. "So, have I been missing a lot of homework?"

"Well, I've been doing it for you." Mokuba replied. He's been doing my homework? I'm luckier then I could imagine. I keep complaining how horrible my life is, but Mokuba's such a great brother, it kind of makes everything seem all right. "I'll keep doing it. You need rest." Mokuba continued, most likely noticing I was tired.

"Thanks, Mokie." I said. Mokie. I hadn't called him that in a long time. Well, after being in a coma for a month, you feel differently about the people around you. Well, not about the mutt or his sister. I still think he's a mutt and I'll always hate him. She's still irritating beyond anything normal.

"You're welcome, Seto. Get some sleep." Mokuba said while smiling widely.

(Mokuba's POV)

After I said those words, I watched Seto lie down and close his eyes. I hated seeing my big brother still have all those tubes and wires on him, but I knew it was for the best. At least he was awake. I was fine with anything as long as he was alive and okay. He didn't have as many bandages on, which I was super thankful for. The doctor even said he might not make it a month ago, but my brother proved them wrong.

My brother is the strongest person I know and he would never let me down. I know that for sure now. I sighed before standing up. My brother's reaction to Serenity was unexpected. I thought for sure that he would start yelling and order her thrown in jail. But I knew that he was tried and most likely didn't want to strain himself. Well, at least he's resting now.

(Domino High School)

(Normal POV)

After the class, all the class left except for Serenity, who was told to stay after class. "Okay, Serenity." Mr. Tangoshi said as he shut the door behind all of the other students. "What's going on?"

Serenity was stalling a bit. She was still lost in her thoughts, but for a moment, she broke out of them and answered, "I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"That's all well and good, Miss, Serenity, but you have been slacking in class lately. And if you keep this up, I'll have no choice but to put you on stage setup instead of playing the part of Naoki." Mr. Tangoshi said.

"Okay." Serenity replied, her thoughts straying again.

After a long sigh, Mr. Tangoshi continued. "You get one more chance. Tomorrow, you better be fully into class or you will not be playing the part of Naoki and it'll be given to someone else."

"Uh-huh." Serenity said before getting up out of her seat with the books in her arms. Serenity wasn't even listening as she walked out the door and her teacher watched her until she shut the door back behind her. Mr. Tangoshi just sighed and shook his head before he walked over to his desk to grade more papers.

Serenity walked out of her drama class and over to the cafeteria. She sat next to Mai as Tea started to ask her questions, "Hey Serenity, what did Mr. Tangoshi want?" After Serenity didn't answer and her head proceeded to stay done, Tea asked again, "Serenity? What did the teacher want? Serenity?"

"What's wrong with her?" Mai asked.

"Um. I have to talk to you." Tea whispered as she motioned her hand for Mai to follow her to the girl's bathroom.

"Be right back." Mai said in excuse before following Tea. Once they were in the bathroom, Tea ducked and looked to see if anyone else was in the bathroom. Once the coast was clear, she started.

"I think Serenity has something for Kaiba." Tea said. She didn't want to tell anyone Serenity's secret, but Serenity was in a deep depression it seemed, and Mai usually know what to do since she was older.

"A gift?" Mai asked perplexingly as she placed her hands on her curvy hips in question.

"No. Um… Well…" Tea said, stuttering every few seconds.

"Come on, out with it!" Mai replied angrily. Really wondering why Tea was acting so strange.

"I think Serenity likes Kaiba." Tea said quickly. Mai just looked at her strangely.

"Likes? What's wrong with that? Kaiba's alright." Mai replied.

"No. **Likes** likes Kaiba." Tea corrected as Mai's eyes grew wide at what Tea just said.

(Domino Hospital)

"Bored, bored, bored…" Mokuba mumbled as he swung his legs high over the edge of the chair he was sitting on. After another hour, Mokuba fell asleep in his chair. Kaiba's eyes opened just a few minutes later. He unhooked a few of the wires and quietly placed them on the machine. After unhooking the tubes afterward, he threw his legs over the bed. Roland was nowhere in sight, and Kaiba just suspected he probably was at the mansion.

After Kaiba stood up, he immediately realized he was in the dreaded hospital robe. "Oh God…" Kaiba moaned as he tried to close it over his behind which he was glad still had boxers over. "Damn thing…" Kaiba continued as he tried to find a way to keep it closed. After he just decided that he'll worry about it later, he entered the bathroom, careful not to wake Mokuba up.

After he removed his clothes, he got into the shower. He sighed deeply as he turned on the warm water. He never felt so glad to be able to take a shower before in his life. He felt the warm water patting gently on his body and wondered why he felt so tired. He just ignored it though. After 5 more minutes, he shut off the water and got out of the shower and after quickly drying off; he got into his old clothes again.

As Kaiba lay down in bed again, he remembered the fact that the shrimp was there like she actually cared about him. Kaiba didn't want to believe it. Serenity was the kind of person that was nice to everyone though, so Kaiba just thought she was doing it for what they call compassion. Kaiba hated that. After hooking up the wires and tubes again, he slowly removed the bandages he forgot to take off before the shower.

Kaiba saw the wounds and almost gagged. He didn't know that they would still look so fresh even after a month. He just ignored it and went to bed though…

(To Be Continued…)


	26. Reassigning

A Moment Like This – Chapter 26 – Reassigning – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

I am so sorry! I forgot to tell you that I also wasn't writing on New Years! Speaking of which, Happy New Year! Hope you had a great one! I barely made it… I was so tired. Well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and please remember to review, but no flames please!

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I growled angrily as my nurse entered the room the next morning. "How are you today, Mr. Kaiba?" she said in a voice that was so beyond cheerful, it was sick. She walked up to me and gasped when she seen my wounds uncovered. "Mr. Kaiba!" she growled angrily. "What on earth are you doing with your bandages off?"

"I took a shower." I replied dryly as I crossed my arms across my chest, which wasn't my brightest idea since they smashed right on the fresh openings in my skin.

"Oh my God!" my nurse shouted before ripping my arms off of my chest and reaching into her pocket to grab a disinfecting rag. And God, if I wasn't the coldhearted bastard I was, I would have screamed in pain. God, it hurt! After getting my whole chest full of that disinfecting crap, she grabbed a roll of bandages from her pocket and wrapped it on my wounds.

After she applied them, she looked up to me in anger. "Now, if you **ever** do that again, you will not get off so easy, young man!" she shouted, wagging her finger in front of my face. God, did she think I was a child? Did she even have any damn idea who I was?

"Listen, here! If you **dare** ever treat me like a child again, you'll be sent to the unemployment line!" I shouted angrily as she pulled back before giving me another glare and leaving the room, which Mokuba just came happily skipping in.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba shouted overjoyed as usual.

I just grumbled something you most likely won't want to know in reply.

"I brought us some breakfast!" Mokuba said as he laid the bag of greasy crap on the table. I swear! The bag was literally dripping the grease everywhere! It was disgusting! I tried to ignore the smell of the fast food that probably could give a person a heart attack with one meal.

"That better not be breakfast…" I replied looking at the bag in agony.

"Sure is!" Mokuba replied happily as he took out a bag of what seemed to be potatoes covered in nothing but fat and grease. After he threw 5 of threw five of the grease covered balls in his mouth, I was nearly about to puke. "Come on, Seto! It's so good!" Mokuba continued as his mouth was now full to the brim with a sandwich he stuffed in his mouth as well.

I just stared at Mokuba and wondered how many heart problems he might have when he's older if he keeps that up. "No thanks, Mokuba. I'd rather not risk my heart." I said as I was shaking my head.

"Aw, come on, Seto! It won't bite!" Mokuba said, pushing another bag in my arms and I swear it growled at me. The grease was now all over my new bandages and I knew that the stupid nurse would have to change them before the grease leaked into my wound.

"No thanks." I replied before pushing it back into his arms.

"Alright fine. More for me." Mokuba said before stuffing his face full again.

"Uh yeah. Um, Mokuba? Mind calling the doctor for me?" I asked as I tried to wipe most of the grease off with a tissue by my bed.

"No problem." Mokuba said after swallowing. "**Doctor**!" Mokuba shouted at the top of his lungs, most likely making me deaf.

"Use. The. Button." I said, breathing deep so I wouldn't want to strangle my little brother.

"Oh." Mokuba said before reaching over and pressing the red button on the pad. A few minutes later, a different nurse walked into my room. She had long blonde hair, her shirt was a little too low and tight, and her shirt was a little too short. It was disgusting and when I seen my brother staring, I knew he had been watching too much TV and I would have to talk to him later on.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. Is there a problem?" she asked in a voice that I didn't even want to know what it was laced in.

"I need my bandages changed… Again…" I replied. She looked at me before her disgusting goggle eyes went down to my chest and I bet if that blanket wasn't over my legs, she would have stared lower. The sick freak…

"Oh." She said. I could tell she was on the verge of sweating. Like she was anticipating something. She better not be or she'll have another thing coming. She walked over to me and laid her hands over the bandages and I knew that she left her hands in the one area a **bit** too long. "They're soaked with grease." She said as she felt the oily substance.

"Oops." Mokuba said as he ducked his head low in embarrassment.

"Well, it's alright. Let's get you cleaned up." She said as she flipped the blanket off of me and she started to take off my robe that I actually wanted to keep on now.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled.

"I have to give you a sponge bath." She replied a bit **too** happily.

"Like hell you are." I snapped back.

"Sir, please just cooperate. I'm only going to do it to your chest." She said as he glared at me angrily. God, whatever. I threw my legs over the bed and let her start taking off my bandages. Mokuba was just trying his hardest to not pay attention. I couldn't believe I was letting this stupid whore do this, but that grease was making me sick, so someone had to. She reached over to a small tub of water and took out a sponge with warm water and started to lather it all over my chest.

I saw her blush and her eyes fill with some kind of lust as she was doing it too. It was like she never seen a man with no shirt on before. Or maybe it was just me. Yeah, probably. After she was washing my chest for what seemed to drag on forever, she put the sponge back in the tub and grabbed a towel made of silk. Hey, I'm a billionaire. Well, after she dried it, she applied the bandages again and smiled before leaving. She left quite fast I might add.

"Seto, how do you deal with that?" Mokuba asked after she left.

"Mokuba, she's my nurse. There's nothing to deal with." I replied before lying back down.

"But did you see the way she was looking at you?" Mokuba asked. I couldn't believe that he already knew about sex. He was only 12!

"Mokuba, you better not know about that yet." I said and he looked at me horrified before he ran out of the room. I just groaned and wondered what that kid did when I was at work, but I didn't even want to think about it…

(Domino High School)

(Normal POV)

Serenity walked into her drama class, and today, it was the same. She didn't pay attention to the whole class. Her head was down and she was just playing with the pen in-between her fingers. Mr. Tangoshi noticed this and shook his head. He couldn't believe Serenity was doing this again. He knew what he had to do, and it was killing him. After class, Mr. Tangoshi stopped her and she looked up to him finally out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Serenity." Mr. Tangoshi said after sighing deeply.

"Sorry about what?" Serenity asked as she furrowed her brows.

"I can't allow this to go on. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to reassign you." He replied.

"What?" Serenity asked with terror growing in her hazel eyes.

"You now have the part as stage setup and I'm giving your part to Hasumi." Mr. Tangoshi answered. Hasumi was Yukika's best friend and co-owner of Kaiba's fangirl club. Serenity was appalled as she heard the words come from her teacher's mouth. She couldn't believe what he said until he patted her on the shoulder before going back to his desk. Serenity just shook her head in denial before running out of the room crying.

(To Be Continued…)


	27. Going Back Home

A Moment Like This – Chapter 27 – Going Back Home – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Well, yeah, I know the last part of the last chapter was kind of unexpected, but you'll see. It'll work out! Oh, and can you believe that I got 8 reviews for just that last chapter? Wow… Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames! **

(On With The Story!)

Serenity nearly ran into the wall as she was totally blinded by her overrun of tears. Just then, Joey was walking down the hall and he gasped when he seen his little sister. "Serenity! What the hell is wrong? Did someone pick on you again?" Joey asked as his arms went quickly around his younger sister.

"I lost the part…" Serenity cried as her hands intended to stay over her face.

"Oh, you mean the part in the play?" Joey asked.

"Yeah…" Serenity wept as she pulled herself into Joey's chest.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It was just with moneybags anyway." Joey replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care, Joey! I want to be an actress and if this play was being published, I might get a big break!" Serenity shouted as she backed up and took her hands from her face.

"So, you want to be famous and live in Hollywood and stuff?" Joey asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"No! I want to do what I love! And that's acting! I just – I – Oh forget it, Joey! You would never understand." Serenity replied before walking away. Joey was just staring at his sister leave and thought she must be in one of her mood swings again.

Serenity was now walking down the hall as she tried to keep the tears back. Joey didn't understand what it was like to lose a dream. She barely even understood what hers was, but she knew that she wanted it more then anything now. "Why doesn't he understand?" Serenity muttered to herself as she walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Hey Serenity." A voice said behind her. She quickly turned around to see Mokuba smiling happily.

"Hi … Mokuba." Serenity replied as she looked at him strangely.

"Well, I just came by to pick up Seto's homework. I haven't picked it up for a while." Mokuba said as he was looking at everyone walking by as they gave him strange looks.

"Don't mind them. They're just not used to seeing someone as young as you in a school." Serenity replied as she finally started to smile at him.

"No. Actually, I just can't believe that a boy would talk to you." Yukika said as she stopped and stood by the two. "Especially someone so cute." Yukika continued as she patted Mokuba's head and Mokuba's eyes were big as he stared at how pretty the girl that just touched him was.

"Don't touch Kaiba's brother like that!" Serenity shouted as she smacked Yukika's hand off of Mokuba's head.

"Oh. So you're Kaiba's brother?" Yukika asked as she smiled brightly.

Mokuba just nodded dumbly in response.

"I could tell. You have his dashing good looks!" Yukika replied as she ruffled his hair again as Mokuba just ducked his head and blushed.

"**Why don't you just go screw your daily senior, you pig**?" Serenity growled angrily at the senior in front of her as her fists were clenched tightly. Yukika gave her a dirty look while ruffling Mokuba's hair again before leaving. Serenity was on the verge of throwing the book in her arms at Yukika's fat head, but she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Do you hate her or something?" Mokuba asked after Yukika was out of sight and Serenity was calmer.

"I – Well, she's just – Oh, never mind, Mokuba, You wouldn't understand." Serenity replied.

"Is it because she gets to kiss my brother?" Mokuba asked as he seen Serenity's cheeks instantly grow a dark shade of red.

"No… She's just – Well…" Serenity said but she couldn't think of anything logical to say.

"You like my brother, huh?" Mokuba implied in a singsong voice as he smirked.

"No!" Serenity shouted as she looked at him with panic in her eyes as her cheeks grew even redder.

"You do." Mokuba said as his eyes went narrower as he stared at the blushing girl in front of him.

"I'm late for class, Mokuba! I have to go!" Serenity excused herself quickly before slamming her locker shut and running over to her history class.

"It's lunch time, Serenity!" Mokuba shouted to her.

"Dammit!" Serenity shouted before running over to the lunchroom while Mokuba bit his tongue hard so he wouldn't start laughing. He knew Serenity liked his brother and that was his story he was sticking too. I mean, wasn't it obvious enough?

Mokuba just happily skipped over to the office and grabbed his brother's books the secretary had always left on his desk before exiting the building. After Mokuba arrived at the hospital, he saw his brother in his normal 'Battle City' outfit. "Uh… Seto?" Mokuba asked as he walked over to his older brother who was putting his laptop in his briefcase.

"Hey Mokuba. Go get your stuff packed." Kaiba replied.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked, his eyes growing wide.

"They're letting me go home." Kaiba replied as he closed his silver briefcase.

"They are?" Mokuba asked overjoyed.

"Yep. They just prescribed that I stay in bed for 2 more weeks before going back to school and work though." Kaiba replied as he turned toward his brother.

"Yeah!" Mokuba shouted happily as he launched himself to his brother's stomach and hugged him tightly before the threw the books he was just holding all over the floor. "We're going home!" Mokuba shouted as he jumped happily up and down.

"How much sugar did you eat today?" Kaiba asked agitatedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Just the five cups of cocoa this morning." Mokuba replied as he stared up at his older brother. Kaiba just shook his head in response before heading toward the door.

"Oh, no you don't, Master Kaiba!" Roland shouted as he flew in the room and scooped the CEO into his arms, making Kaiba drop everything in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba shouted at his bodyguard. He hated how Roland was holding him like a groom held his bride. It was disgusting actually.

"Doctor said you shouldn't walk." Roland replied simply.

"So you're carrying me?" Kaiba asked as his eyes grew wide as he continued to stare at his bodyguard in disbelief.

"Yep!" Roland replied happily and Kaiba knew that Roland wasn't going to let him down anytime soon. Convincing Roland to not follow the doctor's orders was unheard of. Kaiba just sighed and hoped that the stupid paparazzi weren't out today. If they were, he didn't even want to think what the headline would say. After Roland walked outside the hospital with a 'few' glances of the doctors and nurses, he placed Kaiba in the limo.

Kaiba sighed in relief when Roland finally put him down and Mokuba crawled in after him. "Hi Seto!" Mokuba said happily as he put on his seatbelt. Roland then just smiled before entering into the driver's seat and driving to the Kaiba Mansion.

(To Be Continued…)


	28. Home Sweet Home

_**A Moment Like This – Chapter 28 – Home Sweet Home - By Serenity Rose Wheeler**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! So many reviews! Even more then last chapter! Thank you so much! Well, remember to review, but no flames please! Funny, nothing much to say…**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

Well, we're on our way home now. Mokuba's blaring the backseat radio as I do anything just to try and ignore him. "Hey Seto? Isn't this song the bomb?" Mokuba asked me happily as he started to head bang. I was staring at my little brother and mostly wondering what the hell they were teaching him at school…

"Master Kaiba? We're almost home? Want me to go by a fast food joint to get us some lunch before we go home?" Roland asked. God, what was with these people and fast food?

"Yeah!" Mokuba shouted enthusiastically at Roland.

"Alright!" Roland replied happily as I just leaned back in my seat and prayed we'd get home quick so I can go jump out my top floor window.

After the whole 'let's get one of everything on the menu' charade, we were finally home. Roland picked me up again when we stopped as I tried to ignore the glances of my next-door neighbors. Then personally reminding myself to kick them out of the neighborhood when I got the chance. "Seto, you're really light, how much do you weigh?" Roland asked as we neared the house.

Okay, first of all, that was one of the most stupid questions I had ever received in my life. Second, it wasn't his business. I never weigh myself. I don't think I need to. "I don't know." I replied dryly as I crossed my arms.

"Never mind. I was just curious." Roland replied, stopping at the front door and Mokuba rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard one of my maids shout. After she opened the door, her eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her. "Uh… Wel-come home, Master K-aiba…"

"Whatever." I replied as Roland carried me up to the stairs to my bedroom, which sounds really bad now…

"We're here!" Roland announced happily before he pushed opened the already cracked door and walked over to my bed and laid me down. "Now I'm going to get the suitcases, okay? Want me to ask the maids to make you some coffee?"

"No. I just want to get some sleep." I replied as I lay on my side. I was so happy that those damn machines weren't hooked up to me anymore.

"Oh, all right." Well, good night, sir." Roland said before bowing and exiting the room. I sighed deeply after he closed the door behind him. After I closed my eyes I felt weird. I mean, not physically weird. But it was that horrible recognition that I owned something to someone. I opened my eyes again and seen my room. It was weird seeing it again.

It didn't feel like a month because I was in a coma, but I still felt like it had been too long since I was there. I don't know that Mokuba went through when I was in that coma, but I bet somewhere in his mind, he truly thought I was going to die. The last thing I remember was staring into the barrel of that pistol. Then waking up in the hospital. But that was in the past now, and after everything that happened with Gozuburo, that was a walk in the park…

(Domino High School)

(Normal POV)

Serenity was following Joey as they exited the building and started to walk home. "So, why were you late to lunch?" Joey asked.

Serenity was just lost in one of her thoughts again, but she knew that it was better to listen to Joey then him getting suspicious. "Just ran into Yukika." Serenity replied before looking up to him and getting 'that look' on his face whenever you mentioned a pretty girl to him. "Joey! If you don't cut that out, I'm telling Mai!" Serenity shouted as she wagged a finger threateningly.

"No! No!" Joey replied in a high panicked voice.

"Then stop acting like that!" Serenity said. After they got home, Joey instantly ran to the phone and demanded food while Serenity walked into her bedroom to write in her journal.

(The Next Day In Domino High School)

Serenity walked into her drama class and scowled angrily when she seen her drama teacher. Mr. Tangoshi waved friendly at her but she just instantly turned away and walked up to her seat. "Alright class, today I am going to tell you about the events coming up in two weeks. Alright, as you all know, Christmas Break starts in 3 weeks, but before that, there is going to be the annual winter dance!" Mr. Tangoshi said while the class just moaned in response.

"But this year, it will be a bit different! The girl's ask the guys this year! Won't that be fun?" Mr. Tangoshi asked when all the boys in the class cheered and all the girls gasped. "The preparation for the dance will begin in a week and if you want extra credit, you can sign up to help with the choosing of the music or decorating. But now, let's get back to the lesson…"

Serenity was thinking about all he just said and knew that it would be best that she didn't even go. She hated dancing. She had two left feet and what desperate man would ever say yes if she even asked anyway? Well, besides Duke and Tristan… "Hey Serenity." Tea whispered as she tapped her shoulder.

"What, Tea?" Serenity asked.

"Who are you going to ask?" Tea replied. Tea still hadn't told Serenity that she told Mai her secret. But the longer Tea thought about it, the more she thought that it was a lie. Serenity didn't seem like the type of person who would like Kaiba like that. I mean, the only girl's that like Kaiba we're whores who just wanted to get in bed with him. Because being in love with Kaiba for just pure compassion was unheard of. I mean, how could you love a guy with no feelings?

"I'm not going." Serenity snapped.

"What?" Tea asked, quite shocked.

"I have better things to do then go to a party with spiked punch and drunk teens having sex in the facilities." Serenity replied before placing her head on her desk. Tea looked at the angry girl strangely, but she knew Serenity was just in a bad mood lately. Well, for the past month actually. Tea knew that Serenity was upset about Kaiba. She didn't know if that was love or what, but she thought it wasn't best to think about things that were unexplainable.

(Kaiba Mansion)

"Seto? Seto?" Mokuba asked his older brother as he tried to wake him up. "Seto?" Mokuba asked again as he started to get worried when Kaiba didn't respond. "Seto?" Mokuba continued to ask before he shook his shoulder. Mokuba felt tears build at his eyes as he continued to look at his older brother who wouldn't wake up. "Please wake up." Mokuba cried as he kneeled by his brother's bedside and shook his shoulder again.

"What do you want Mokuba?" Kaiba finally asked before turning on his side away from his younger brother. After hearing his brother's voice, Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief before replying.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted coffee." Mokuba replied.

"Okay." Kaiba replied as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Mokuba just smiled in response before happily skipping out of the room. Kaiba ran his hand through his hair just to fix it up a bit before he grabbed his laptop and started to work. After 2 hours of documents, figures, and salary, Kaiba closed the top of the portable computer. He had no idea why he couldn't think straight.

Kaiba had no one to pay back, so he had no idea why he wasn't able to think straight. Then it hit him…

(To Be Continued…)


	29. Back To School

A Moment Like This – Chapter 29 – Bask To School – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! So many reviews! Thank you all so much! You guys are so cool! Well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and as always, remember to review, but no flames please! **

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

My eyes were slightly wider then usual as I remembered that the shrimp was with me at the hospital at that time. And as Mokuba described it, like she was worried about me. God, that's why I couldn't think straight! She did something that was uncalled for like she wanted to be paid back! God, why are people like that?

"Seto, you still doing work?" Mokuba asked as he stuck his head in the door.

"Yes." I replied before flipping the computer open again and pretending like I was working.

"Um. Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Mokuba said after he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" I asked dryly hoping that he wouldn't start interrogating me about wanting me to call Serenity and thank her or something stupid like that.

"Well, you know how I told you that Serenity was at the hospital with you a few times?" Mokuba asked. God, why was he talking about this? Did I look like I cared about the mutt's sister?

"Mokuba, please, I don't want to hear about it." I said stiffly.

"But I just wanted to tell you that she only went there to bring your homework." Mokuba replied as I breathed a sigh of relief in my head. But what on earth was she doing there the second time that Roland told me about? "Oh, and the second time she was there, you were sleeping." Mokuba continued as he looked like he was about to duck and cover.

"You mean in the coma, right?" I asked. I had no idea what Mokuba was implying, and maybe I didn't even want to know.

"No. Um… It was the day you woke up from it. Um… You were asleep and she came in and just sat by you for 5 minutes. She just was happy to know what you were okay." Mokuba replied.

I listened to what he said and I actually couldn't believe it. Great, now I felt like I owned that shrimp big time… I groaned in agony and Mokuba noticed, so he left he room to leave me alone. God, I couldn't believe how much she was making my life a total living hell. She was so irritating, and she had to do something like this to make it even worse.

(1 Week and 6 Days Later)

Well, time does fly by. Well, actually, it seemed like forever, but who cares? Today's the day I got back to school and I'm dreading it worse then anything. "Seto! Time to get ready!" Mokuba shouted through my door as I was still getting dressed into my damn school uniform. After I got dressed, I walked down to the kitchen where Roland was making oatmeal once again.

"Good morning, Master Kaiba!" Roland said enthusiastically to me.

"Whatever." I groaned angrily in response. I was not a morning person…

"Seto, look at the comics today! They're hilarious!" Mokuba said happily as he threw the newsprint in my face. I seen a happy dog jumping up and down on the panels and it kind of reminded me of the mutt. God, how can you find these funny? They're completely irrelevant.

"Sorry, kiddo. I have to go." I said before getting up and handing the paper back to him

"But, Master Kaiba, your oatmeal is ready." Roland replied as he turned to me.

"Just put it in the fridge, I'll eat it after school." I said dryly before grabbing my briefcase and walking out the door and to my car. I rarely drove myself to school, but I really didn't want to deal with a limo today. As I drove to school, I thought about a lot of things. Mostly how those stupid fangirls would react, but I was too tried to think about it. I was just glad I took care of all my damn homework. Well, Mokuba did most of it.

After I drove in front of the school, the jocks got all mad because of my car. God, get your own cars. After I parked, I got out of the car and grabbed my briefcase. "Seto! You're back!" I heard a girl scream and that annoying voice could only be one person… Yukika. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad your okay!" she shouted as she ran over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her angrily.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her eyes were a little too glazed over. Almost of this whore was about to cry.

"I mean, why do you care?" I repeated for her in layman's terms.

"I just do. I'm just glad you're all right. I mean, I saw what happened on the news and I was so worried…" she said, as my suspicions were correct. She was going to cry. She started to cry as I just crossed my arms and tried hard not to roll my eyes. Her cry was so fake it made me sick.

"See you." I said dryly before steeping beside her and walking into the school building. When I walked in, I was given looks of shock. Hmm. Guess everyone thought I was dead. Oh well. As I was on the way to my locker, I seen the mutt's sister at her locker fixing up her hair. Good luck. Need a miracle to fix that rat nest. Then I remembered that I owned her something, but I had no idea what the hell she liked? Why the hell would I know? Well, beside what I did to her in the hall a while ago.

I then looked up and seen a banner that was about the dreaded winter dance. I never went to one of those retarded things. I mean, why would anyone with a brain stem want to go? So I guess that's the reason the mutt always went. "I wish could go to that dance, but… It isn't worth it…" I heard the shrimp say to herself. Then it hit me. But would I really want to go humiliate myself in front of everyone just to pay this idiotic girl back? I had two minutes to make this decision and the 'don't ask her side' was looking a lot more convincing.

I mean, I could make it up to her in a different way. I could try and not insult her for a day. That might be hard, but it was better then taking her to the damn dance. And she always says she hates me and I feel the same about her. I mean, why on earth would you want to go to one of those damn school dances with a person you hated? Yeah, I'll just try and not insult her in front her face for today.

I turned toward my locker and opened it and that must have got the shrimp's attention when she turned to look at me. She looked as if she was in total shock and like she was about to cry. Just great. And in case you're wondering, that was sarcasm. "K-Kaiba?" she asked as she turned to me and started to walk over to me. Great, how can I not insult her when she's practically begging for it?

"What?" I asked dryly.

"You're okay?" she asked in a whisper. God, what was she all sad and quiet about?

"Uh-huh." I replied as I grabbed my chemistry book and closed my locker. After I shut it, she looked at me and just smiled. I thought it was kind of creepy, and I had to keep reminding myself that I was trying to be nice.

"That's great." I heard her say as she grabbed my free hand before standing in front of me and hugging me around my waist. Oh no. Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. I had to keep repeating in my head so I wouldn't lose my temper. She was small, pretend it was only Mokuba. I felt wetness on where her head was leaning and sighed degradedly, knowing perfectly well that she started to cry. After 2 more minutes of torture, she finally let go.

The shrimp stalled for a few more minutes as her hands were still positioned on my waist. She finally let go to wipe her tears before looking up at me in shock. "You didn't get mad." She whispered gently as she tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. God, I have to stop reading that stupid script.

"I have to get to class." I said in excuse before stepping around her and heading to class.

(Normal POV)

Serenity watched him leave as she held back her tears as much as she could. She never thought she would be so happy to see Kaiba awake again. It had been almost 2 months since she actually hear him talk and it was… nice. Serenity reluctantly turned her eyes away from him and went to go back over to her locker to grab the book she forgot. As she was grabbing it, she wondered why he was being so kind to her. He never was. He actually let her hug him. But she didn't care that he was acting strange, she was just happy he was back.

(To Be Continued…)


	30. Terrible Excuse

A Moment Like This – Chapter 30 – Terrible Excuse - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Wow! Chapter 30 already? Gee, this is going to be one long story… Well I'm just glad that I made it this far and you all have kept reviewing! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

Kaiba groaned as chemistry class was going unusually long today. Chemistry was the only class Kaiba would even consider enjoying. It was just a bunch of deadly chemicals that could start an explosion and he worked with science and building machines all the time, so this was right in his field of work. Which is what it seemed like today. Work.

After the bell rang, he felt relief that the class was over. Usually this was something he could easily tolerate, but he just knew it had to deal with getting all that time off of school so he could spend more time with Mokuba and not have to deal with annoying teachers and even more annoying students.

Serenity stood by her locker as she was waiting for Tea so they could walk to the drama room together. Serenity looked to her right and seen Kaiba putting away a book and grabbing the script that he bright from home. Serenity smiled and knew that he was… different somehow. She wondered what happened after she last seen him, but she was just happy he was all right.

Serenity saw him starting to walk to class and she stopped him by saying, "Mind if I walk to class with you?" Kaiba looked down on her. He wanted to get mad, but he hated owning anyone anything, and this was just for today. But tomorrow, he wouldn't take any crap from her.

"Whatever." Kaiba replied dryly and Serenity smiled warmly at the CEO as she walked beside him to class. He walked fast most likely because his legs were long, but she didn't mind. Even if she did have to practically run just to keep it up.

"Hi Kaiba!" Yukika shouted to him as she waved happily.

Kaiba groaned to himself and Serenity noticed. Serenity wanted to go beat Yukika's brains out, but Kaiba being nice was something you didn't see everyday, and she wouldn't let Yukika ruin it for her. "What do you want?" Kaiba asked as all 3 entered the drama class as Serenity and Yukika were glaring daggers at each other.

Serenity and Yukika sat on both sides of Kaiba and he tried not to lose his temper. 'Just relax, Kaiba. It's only for a day. Tomorrow, you can be mean… Just calm down…' Kaiba had to think to himself to just try and ignore the two girls on each side of him.

"Welcome back, Kaiba! It's so great to see that you're okay!" Mr. Tangoshi said as he entered the room and smiled happily at the CEO. Mr. Tangoshi then winked at Serenity to tell her that her secret that she stayed with Kaiba for that time was going to stay a secret.

Serenity just nervously smiled back and hoped that Kaiba would never find out about what happened. "Okay class, as you all know, the dance is tonight!" Mr. Tangoshi said happily. Kaiba's eyes grew wide. He thought it would at least be on a Friday. Wait… it was Friday… "Well, I'll be there chaperoning and I hope to see all of you there." He continued before going on to the lesson.

Serenity was just nervously shuffling her feet as she played with the pen in her hands. Yukika was staring into Kaiba's shirt when she got a chance and if she wasn't doing that, she was staring at a certain 'area' on his pants as if she was waiting for something to happen. Kaiba was just trying his hardest not to yell at both of them to get away. "Hey Kaiba." Yukika whispered into his ear when the teacher wasn't looking.

"What do you want?" Kaiba growled back as he was doodling on a piece of paper to get his mind off what was happening around him.

"I was just wondering if you were doing something tonight." Yukika replied as she placed a hand on his thigh just a little too high. Kaiba looked down in disbelief at where her hand almost was and he looked at her and gave a glare and she immediately pulled back her hand and tried to act innocent.

"Yes. I am doing something tonight, and even if I wasn't, I sure as hell wouldn't go anywhere with you." Kaiba growled to her and Serenity smiled evilly in her head. Kaiba didn't like her any better then he liked Yukika, but just seeing Yukika squirm like that was just priceless. Yukika just looked angrily at Serenity before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

After class, Kaiba immediately flew out of his chair and got out of that hellhole as quick as he could. When he was at his locker, Serenity walked up to him. "Um. Kaiba?" Serenity asked as she folded her hands nervously in front of her.

"What?" Kaiba asked in a sour tone. He knew he was supposed to be nice, but this was just one of the worst days of his life. And they've gotten pretty bad, so this was a big deal.

"Um… This is hard to ask --- But um… I just wanted to help you, well, you know – feel better, so I was wondering… Um… Would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?" Serenity asked as she looked up at Kaiba hopefully. Kaiba froze when he heard her ask that question. If he said 'no' that would blow the whole deal of being nice, but if he said 'yes' he would be doing 2 nice things for her, and doing one was hard enough.

"Aren't you going with someone else?" Kaiba said, hoping there was someone else she could go with.

"Well, girls were supposed to ask the guys, and I'm kind of shy, so I really didn't ask anyone…" Serenity replied as she played with her fingers and her head was downcast. She seen her reflection on the floor and she recognized that she hadn't been this nervous in a long time. This might even be the most nervous she's ever been.

"Well…" Kaiba said as he tried to think of any excuse. Even having to work, but everyone knew that he didn't work on Friday nights this close to Christmas. Kaiba sighed dejectedly and was about to say no when he knew that Mokuba would be angry if he found out. But if he said yes, he would ruin his reputation and pride. This was something he couldn't regain as easily. "I have to work." Kaiba said after a long silence hoping she would buy it.

"Oh. Well… Never mind. It's okay." Serenity said as her features went from happy to nervous to melancholy in 2 seconds flat. "Well – I'll talk to you later, Kaiba." Serenity said as she turned from the CEO and began to cry. She couldn't believe that she would be stupid enough to ask a question like that to him. Even if he was being nice. Kaiba sighed when he heard her crying. He felt something he actually never felt before. Guilt. He knew he blew the nice charade by saying a total lie like that, but if he did agree to it, he would ruin more then that.

"Hi Serenity!" Duke said as he ran up to her. "Um… Do you have a date for the dance yet?" Duke asked.

"Um. Girl's are supposed to ask the guys this year." Serenity replied.

"I know that, I was just wondering." Duke said as he faked a smile. He was hoping she didn't have one and if she did, whoever was going with her would pay.

Serenity turned her eyes on Kaiba who was still by his locker and sighed before turning back to Duke. "No. I'm not going with anyone. Would you like to do to the dance with me, Duke Devlin?" Serenity asked as Duke's eyes went wide.

"Are – Are you serious?" Duke asked in total disbelief as he felt his heart pounding mercilessly in his chest.

Serenity looked at Kaiba one more time before replying, "Yes. I want to go to the dance with you." Duke instantly smiled widely before hugging the hazel-eyed girl.

"Of course I'll go! Serenity, I thought you would never ask!" Duke said happily as he twirled her around once before he let her feet touch the floor again. "I'll pick you up at 7!" Duke shouted happily at her before running down the halls skipping.

Serenity almost smiled at that, but the fact that Kaiba came up with an excuse like that still made her want to cry. She knew that he came up with an excuse like that so he wouldn't have to go out with her and not hurt her feelings, but he did. And working? Especially this close to Christmas? But she knew that she couldn't expect miracles. And Kaiba even being nice to her was a miracle in itself and she was okay with everything else.

(To Be Continued…)


	31. The Dance

A Moment Like This – Chapter 31 – The Dance – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Well, this is the next chapter, and man! My goodness! So many reviews still coming in! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

After school ended, Joey and Serenity were on there way home. So, Serenity, want me to order a pizza tonight?" Joey asked his little sister while they were crossing a street.

"I can't Joey." Serenity replied. She knew she better tell the truth then have Joey start with the '20 Questions' thing again.

"Why not?" Joey asked with a slight anger in his voice.

"I'm going to the dance." I answered plainly. Serenity knew Joey would get mad that she was going. But he would be even more mad if it was Kaiba who she was going with, but since she was with Duke, she didn't think he'd care that much.

"Oh really? Well, I'm going too." Joey replied.

"Huh?" Serenity asked as she looked up on her brother in shock.

"I go every year." Joey replied simply as he kicked a pebble in front of his feet. Serenity was just staring at him in shock. "But… I'm still kind of thinking about it." Joey continued.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Mai didn't ask me." Joey replied solemnly.

"She didn't?" Serenity asked her older brother in shock. She thought for sure that Mai would ask him.

"Nah. Now that I think about it, I don't think I'm going to go. But it doesn't matter, I'm sure you'll have a good time." Joey replied as he smiled warmly at his younger sister.

"But Joey, I don't want to leave you at home feeling lonely. I don't have to go." Serenity said as she urged her brother to let her stay home with him so she could make him feel less lonesome.

"No, Serenity. You go have a good time. The game is on tonight anyway." Joey replied said sternly to her.

"Alright." Serenity replied with guilt laced in her gentle voice.

"Good." Joey said happily as he continued to kick the pebble.

(6:30 at Joey's Apartment)

Joey was sitting watching his favorite sport's program as Serenity was still trying to find something to wear. "Man, this dress makes me look like I have no breasts at all…" Serenity growled to herself as she threw off the dress and tried on a different one. "I really don't anyway…" Serenity continued to herself as she looked down at her chest. "Maybe that's why Kaiba doesn't like me. Nah… There are plenty of girls that have breasts that he still despises… Wait, why am I talking about him anyway?"

Serenity then decided to throw on her long skirt and a nice dress shirt. After she accomplished that, it was to her hair that did not come out good since there was no more conditioner when she took a bath. After 20 minutes, it was looking vaguely acceptable and she just threw on a barrette to keep her hair in place before standing up to find some shoes.

Duke knocked on the door and waited as he held a dozen pink roses in his arms. "Coming!" Joey shouted through the door as he got off of the couch. Duke pulled at his tuxedo nervously as he didn't know if he could contain himself when he seen Serenity. "Duke?" Joey asked as he opened the door. "You mean – Serenity – she? She asked – you?" he continued in disbelief.

"Yes." Duke replied as he was a little bit hurt by the way Joey said that.

"Hey Duke!" Serenity said happily as she walked out of the room and Joey's eyes dropped that she was showing skin. Duke's eyes bulged as he started at the pretty girl by her door.

"Serenity! Are you wearing **that** to the dance?" Joey asked. Serenity looked at him strangely before looking down at her clothes. Her skirt was all the way down to her ankles and she wore a dress shirt that should be classified as a turtleneck with no arms.

"You look great, Serenity. Here." Duke said as he walked over to her and handed her the roses. Serenity smiled brightly when she got them. A man had never given her roses before and it almost made her want to cry.

"Thank you, Duke. They're beautiful." Serenity replied gently as she touched the soft petals.

"Not as beautiful as you." Duke said sweetly as Joey rolled his eyes.

Serenity just smiled back and put them in a vase before leaving with Duke.

(Domino High School)

Serenity and Duke walked into the gym and Serenity instantly got angry when she seen what Yukika was wearing. Duke just stared for what seemed like no end. "Hey Serenity!" Tea shouted as she ran up to the hazel-eyed girl.

"Hey Tea." Serenity replied happily.

"You look great!" Tea complimented.

"Thanks. You do too." Serenity replied.

"Hey Duke…" Yukika said as she walked over to them and Serenity instantly scowled.

"H-ello-o Yu-ki-ika…" Duke stuttered as Serenity wanted to slap Duke upside his head at the way he was staring at the cheerleader in front of him. When a song started a second later, Yukika smiled evilly.

"So… Want to dance, Duke?" Yukika asked as she grabbed his hand.

Duke just nodded dumbly in response as Serenity just broke. Yukika just gave Serenity a dirty look before leaving with Duke attached to her arm. Serenity started to feel tears fall from her face as she watched Duke, the man who swore he loved her and has been asking her out for as long as she lived in Domino, just left to dance with a woman she hated; even when he was on the dance with **her**.

"Don't cry, Serenity…" Tea said as she tried to comfort the auburn haired girl. "Let's go sit down." Tea continued as she led Serenity over to the chairs.

(Kaiba Mansion)

Kaiba was working on his laptop before he looked at his watch. He knew he should go to the dance just to be sure that Dice Boy wasn't going to stand her up. He heard them making arrangements and Kaiba knew Duke better then she did. Duke was just a skirt-chaser like most of the other boys in school. He told Mokuba what happened and Mokuba gave him another guilt trip.

Kaiba never felt guilt before, but he hated it already. After 2 mote minutes that it took to submit the last document, Kaiba stood up and exited his office and headed to his bedroom to change. After he threw on some leather and a dark blue silk shirt, he walked out the front door. "Why am I doing this?" Kaiba growled to himself as she strapped on his seatbelt and started to drive to the school.

Kaiba had no idea why he was even bothering and even cared about this girl's feelings. Truth is, he didn't but he blew the nice thing, and he knew he couldn't make it the weekend knowing he still owed her something. When he arrived at the school, Serenity was just crying every few seconds and Tea was dancing with some friends. Serenity sighed as she watched her friend have a good time and knew that it was best she left. Serenity walked home with Joey every day, it wasn't a big deal if she did it by herself.

Kaiba entered the room quietly and he was glad that most of them were already drunk with the spiked punch and wouldn't remember him being there anyway. Kaiba looked over on the dance floor and wasn't surprised to see Yukika and Duke dancing. "Figures…" Kaiba groaned to himself as she looked around for the shrimp. When he seen her getting up and grabbing her coat, he knew he better ask her fast.

Kaiba walked over to her and she looked at him in shock when she seen him. "Kaiba?" Serenity asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I lied. I don't have to work, and I was only being nice today to pay you back." Kaiba replied when Serenity just gave him a look of confusion. "Never mind…" Kaiba continued. "Um… Want to dance?"

(To Be Continued…)


	32. Fine Line Of Love And Hate

A Moment Like This – Chapter 32 – Fine Line Of Love And Hate – By Serenity Rose Wheeler

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hi! Wow! Tons of reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, this is the next chapter and I hope you all read and as always, please remember to review, but no flames!

(On With The Story!)

(Serenity's POV)

My eyes were still staring deeply into Kaiba's blue eyes. I didn't even know what was happening when those words come forth from his lips. His beautiful, beautiful lips… Great, here I go again thinking he's beautiful… But asking me, "Want to dance?" What was that about? The guy hated me. I kept talking myself I hated him too, but I knew I was lying to myself if I did say that.

I saw his hand being held out as if he wanted me to grab it. Duh, I wanted to, but I was so confused. Why on earth would Kaiba even be here? Even weirder, ask **me** to dance? Was I on a television show that they played tricks on people or what? "Want to?" Kaiba asked me again as he gave me a strange look. I looked down at his hand again before lifting up my hand and slowly bringing it over to his.

Once my hand touched his, I almost started to cry. It felt so wrong. Like that time when I was in the hospital, it felt wrong every single time. But his hand gripped mine anyway, and he led me to the dance floor. He was acting like he always was. Cold and mysterious. Once we were on the floor, I seen Yukika's eyes grow evil and angry and I stuck my tongue out at her when Kaiba wasn't looking.

This was sweet. I get the hottest guy in the school to dance with me and Yukika is squirming and angry. This is one of the best days of my life… As soon as we started to dance the song ended and the first slow song of the night came on. Kaiba looked panicked and I was blushing like a bride on her wedding night. Kaiba was being reluctant as he looked down on me.

"Have you ever slow danced before?" I asked him and he just shook his head in response. I was actually quite surprised. I mean, this guy went to business dinners for his corporation and I thought you at least had to know how to dance. "Okay, well… You're hands supposed to be here, and my hand has to be here." I described as I placed his hand on my waist and I reached up and laid my hand on his shoulder as our still touching hands stayed conjoined.

(Kaiba's POV)

I still can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, here I am, the great Seto Kaiba, getting a dance lesson from the mutt's sister. It's like my nightmares are really coming true, except the part where the millions of cloned mutts come invading the school in a hostile takeover… "And when we dance, you just keep moving your feet like this…" the shrimp was telling me as I watched her feet move and I copied the motion in the opposite direction.

"That's perfect! I think you got the hang of it!" she said happily to me. I just sighed deeply in response as we started to dance. It had been only 2 minutes when she laid her head on my chest. It was like she was starting to get comfortable with me, and that was really uncomfortable for me. **Really** uncomfortable…

(Serenity's POV)

I laid my head on his chest. Don't ask me why. It was amazing enough to even be dancing with him and if I got this far, I wanted to take advantage of the moment. I heard Kaiba's gentle heartbeat and smiled knowing perfectly well that it could have stopped just a few weeks ago. I had no idea what I would have done if he died. I truly don't know… I could tell Kaiba was really uncomfortable when he twitched as soon as I made the motion to rest my head on his chest.

I was just happy that he wasn't pushing me off already. I looked over at Yukika who still looked like she was ready to detonate and explode in anger. I loved making that stupid bitch angry. She knew that she couldn't have Kaiba. I even think he hated her more then me. Wait, that reminds me. Why is he here? More importantly, why is he here **and** dancing with me? Something was up. He said that he felt like he owed me something, but what on earth did that mean? I didn't do anything for him…

"Why are you here?" I asked. My head did now never wanting to leave his chest.

Kaiba stalled in answering. I was like he was thinking about it. I mean, it was an easy question. I was here because I asked stupid Duke to come with me, never thinking he would leave me for damn Yukika. But I was now kind of happy he did. I felt his chest slowly rise with a deep breath before he answered. "I…" Kaiba started as my head and face felt the vibrations as his voice left from his throat. It felt really neat. "I just felt bad, alright?" Kaiba continued.

Kaiba felt bad? I didn't think it was possible that those words in the same sentence. Kaiba wasn't a person who had guilt. Even if he did, he wouldn't go through all this just to pay me back would he? "Why?" I asked.

"If you must know, I was trying to pay you back today by being nice." Kaiba replied. So, that's what it was, but that still didn't answer my question of why he owed me. "And when I refused your offer of taking you to the dance, it blew the whole nice thing." Kaiba continued.

"Wait." I said as I reluctantly took my head off his chest to look at him.

"What?" he asked as he looked at me strangely.

(Kaiba's POV)

She was looking at me as if I did something wrong. What the fucking hell did she want from me? Wasn't ruining my reputation and pride by coming here enough for her? "You don't owe me anything!" she shouted. "I didn't do a thing for you. Why are you here in the first place?" Now I was mad. I came to the dance because I felt bad. Well, it was just mostly a big guilt trip from Mokuba, but close enough!

So the shrimp thought she had the right to yell at me? I should have thrown her out of town by her even being near me when I was in the comatose state! "I know that you were with me at the hospital!" I shouted as our dance came abruptly to an end and she got mad when I stopped.

"How do you know that?" the bitch growled at me as she took her hands off of me. Thank God…

"Mokuba told me by accident." I replied sternly as I crossed my arms.

The shrimp's eyes grew wide and her face held horror. "He didn't…" Serenity murmured.

"He did." I replied. "But all I want to know is why the fucking **hell** you thought you could be there!" I growled as everyone in the room, even as drunk as they were, they starting to stop dancing and pay attention to our fight that was coming in.

"I just brought you your homework! Don't get me wrong; I didn't want to be there but Mr. Tangoshi made me!" the shrimp shouted as she started to cry but her face stayed angry as she clenched her fists.

"Yeah right! You just a whore like every other girl in this whole damn school! You may try to pass yourself off as a saint, but let me tell you, you're almost the exact opposite! I have no idea why I came here with you tonight! You do nothing but make me sick!" I shouted angrily at her when she started to cry even more.

"I have no idea why I went there! I actually cared about you, but you are like they say! A stuck up bastard with no compassion in his heart whatsoever! I once thought I loved you Seto Kaiba, but there's a fine line between love and hate, and you crossed it!" she shouted before she slapped me hard on my face. I felt the sting of it before I looked down at her shocked actually.

The shrimp stared at me with hate and malice in her eyes before running out of the door. I was actually breathing hard. I had no idea why on earth what she said just affected me the way it did. Everyone around me was quiet as the music slowed and came to a stop. Great, I just ruined the one chance at paying her back. But now, what the fucking hell did I care? That's right… I didn't. After I shook my head slightly, I walked out of the auditorium as well.

As I drove on my way home, I heard a scream to the right of my car. I stopped my vehicle and seen about 3 figures in a dark alley. I rolled my eyes as I took out my cell phone about to call the cops when for a blink of an eye; I saw that one of the figures was Serenity.

(To Be Continued…)


	33. More Then Payback?

A Moment Like This – Chapter 33 – More Then Payback? – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Thank you all for your nice reviews! Well, this is the next chapter, and as always, I hope you enjoy reading it, and please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Serenity's POV)

This isn't happening… That's all I tell myself in these moments… I just can't believe I let this happen…

(Flashback)

I was walking down the sidewalk, well running actually. I was still crying from what that bastard Kaiba said to me. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to tell me that when I did nothing but care for him! But I'm out of that phase now. Kaiba is a stuck up bastard and I can't even believe that I fell for him. Well, I slapped him. That was good enough for me. Hope he liked his parting gift.

That's when it happened. I heard 2 voices from the alley saying, "Give us your money and we won't hurt you." I was so pissed off; I wasn't ready to take crap from people just yet.

"Leave me alone, you freaks!" I shouted angrily at them before I started to walk of toward my apartment when I heard them both growl before talking again.

"Wrong answer." One with a different voice said before I felt 2 huge arms throw themselves around me and drag me into the alley. Those 5 words were the biggest mistake of my life…

(End Flashback)

I started to cry as I felt them taking off my clothes. I knew I was going to die here in this alley and all I could get was one scream before one of them threw his hand over my mouth. I started to cry harder as I remembered the last thing I said to Kaiba. I don't know why I was thinking about him now, but if he only just let it be, I knew we could have been so much more. But yet, here I am again in my wishful thinking… But oh well… It would be over soon…

Funny… I didn't care that these 2 people were about to kill me. I wasn't even scared. I was only crying because I would never be able to tell my friends and brother goodbye. I would also never be able to tell Seto Kaiba that I'm sorry and… I still love him…

(Seto Kaiba's POV)

Well, here I am, still in my car. I don't know what to do. By the time the police get here, those thugs might kill her. I could save her, but I'd be risking my own life, which didn't seem as bad as it sounded. I knew martial arts and could take 2 drunks any day. I fought with myself to do the right thing. I could save the shrimp's life and that could be her payback. Yeah, that sounded good.

I got out of my car quietly because I didn't want them to know I was there. The light from the street was radiating on skin and I seen that the 2 figures were raping her. I tried to ignore the sick fact that she was naked, but this was a life and death situation and I had to be serious about this. "Oh… You're a virgin…" I heard of the thugs moan and he shrimp whimpering. I guess the sick freak was fingering her. Disgusting…

"She is? Wow, we'll have to change that before we kill her…" I heard the other person say. So, they were planning to kill her. God, why does she always get herself into these things? She just better be glad I'm going to save her butt.

I then heard the shrimp trying to scream before I heard one of the other 2 take something out of their pockets. I seen a gleam of metal and knew I had to get her out of there fast. I waited for a few seconds but quickly made my move when I heard one of them zip down their pants. I jumped into the alley holding a metal rod and quickly jumping over their heads, smacking them both unconscious.

(Serenity's POV)

One of the sick freaks were taking down his pants about to make me lose my virginity when I saw a shadow fly into the alley and the next thing I heard was two loud smacks of 2 objects hitting each other. The 2 men about to have sex with me fell to the ground and their grips loosened and I was so frightened, I passed out.

(Kaiba's POV)

I was breathing deeply as I landed on the ground and dropped the rod in my hands. I felt a slight pain on my side, but ignored it, knowing perfectly well, the knife they were holding flew at me and cut me. It was freezing outside and I reluctantly had to warm the shrimp up or she would die of hypothermia or whatever. I walked over to her and seen her clothes were nothing but shreds of blue.

I shook my head before kneeling down and gently picking her up. I just couldn't believe that I was kneeling in an alley holding a naked woman. It was absolutely sick and I knew any other guy would take advantage of this moment, but I'm not like other guys, as you all know. I stood up and walked over to my car and I entered the back seat with her still in my arms. After I sat her down, I reached over to turn on the heating when I vaguely remembered that Roland had broke it and never got around to fixing it.

Just great… I groaned to myself as I took of my shirt and covered her with it. We were even now. I seen her naked, she seen me naked; end of discussion. I knew that she would never make it if I took her to the hospital that was on the whole other side of town, about an hours drive and she was already shaking bad enough. I sighed before I slowly put my arms around her. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

First, I'm nice to her almost the entire day. Second, I go to the dance and degrade myself. Thirdly, I save her from 2 freaks. And now, I'm holding her to make sure she stays warm. Just great… I knew I had to do something but this was pushing it. I would have rather bought her a mansion for her and her brother then go through all the shit I did today. I felt her arms grips me gently and I felt that she somehow knew she was safe.

It was weird. I – I actually kind of didn't mind. Even thought she was the most irritating thing I've ever met, she was… different from all the other girls. She wasn't the type that wanted to jump in my pants. Of course she had raging hormones, but all teenagers do. I lay down in the back seat on my side and her between my and the seat. I felt her hands gripping on my bare skin since I had taken off my shirt. Her hands were freezing!

(Serenity's POV)

I felt warm… I don't know if the person who took out those thugs killed me, but I felt more warm and safe then ever… I guess this is what Heaven is like. Quiet and warm… I wanted to cry. But I knew something was different. I felt a gentle heartbeat and I was a little curious. I felt a little pain in my leg and I knew there was no pain in Heaven, so I guess I'm alive. But who saved me? I actually didn't care about this. I felt so warm and more safe then I ever had in my whole life and I loved it.

I told myself that I would find out soon enough. Afterward, I fell asleep.

(Kaiba's POV)

I sighed deeply as I felt her hands get warmer and her body relax more. I let my eyes drift shut and knew that she most likely would wake up if I moved to drive to take her back home or whatever, so I thought it best to not move at all. I was actually very comfortable. Don't ask me why. I usually never sleep in the back of a vehicle, so this is kind of awkward.

I was looking out the back window and seen the stars shining and I never actually realized how quiet it can be at night. I was always typing and it never was perfectly serene. I felt her breath on my chest and I breathed a sigh of relief noticing a breathing that rested must be asleep. I closed my eyes for a second before I opened them again when I felt a vibrating in my pocket.

I took one arm off of her and took my cell phone out of my pocket and it read 'Kaiba, Seto' on the caller I.D. and I immediately knew it was Mokuba. I sighed not really wanting to answer it and telling Mokuba what I was doing. I groaned softly and I felt her move to that. Great, just great. I didn't want her to know that I was the one who saved her. She'd be all womanly and huggy if she knew.

I just set my phone to 4:30 am and I decided to get some sleep and when I woke up at 4:30, she would be in a deep enough sleep for me to at least take her to one of her friend's house. After I got that plan in my head, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	34. Confused

A Moment Like This – Chapter 34 – Confused – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Wow, so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and as always, remember to review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I dreamt of nothing really. I never do dream anyway, so I have no idea why I'm talking about his. I felt a vibrating in my pocket and I reluctantly opened my eyes. This had been the longest sleep I had in ages and it felt good. I looked down at the shrimp who was still sleeping, thank God. After I removed her arms from my side that was throbbing and pulsing as I could feel. I just hope the stupid wound didn't get infected…

I quietly got up and got in the driver's seat and started the engine with my eyes closed hoping it wouldn't be too loud. But it was quiet and it was just purring softy when I took off. I had no idea where the shrimp's friend, Tea lived, but I knew where Valentine did, so I thought it would be the best idea. Valentine knew better then to talk about any issues with me, so she always stayed quiet.

After 45 minutes, we were in front of Valentine's house; I got out and quietly closed my door and opened the back seat door. I sighed as I looked at how she was lying. This was going to be difficult… Before I picked her up, I reluctantly took the shirt off of her naked body and put it through both her arms and I buttoned it up. I tried to get that sick image out of my head while I reached in and put my left arm under her neck and my right arm behind her knees and slowly picked her up trying not to make and sudden movements.

After I shut the door with my foot, I walked over to the gate and pressed the red button with my elbow. "Hello? Valentine residence." A very high and annoying woman's voice said from the speaker.

"Yes, I'm Seto Kaiba and I have a delivery for a Miss Mai Valentine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Seto Kaiba?" the intercom said again.

"Yes. CEO and President of Kaiba Corp." I grumbled before I heard the scattered and panicked voices of the people running the intercom. I rolled my eyes over and over. I couldn't believe how unorganized these people were. Damn, just open the gate.

"Ye-s! Come on in, Mr. Kaiba!" I heard a man's voice say before the gate opened. I walked in and the shrimp stirred most likely because of the loud noises. After I was at the door, I used my foot to gently knock on it.

"Coming!" I heard a woman shout through the door before she opened it. She bowed low before letting me inside.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you doing here at this hour?" Mai asked as she walked down the stairs as she rubbed both of her eyes furiously, not even looking at me. So **that's** what she looks like without all that makeup… Eww.

"I brought your friend." I replied. She took her hands off her face and gasped when she seen Serenity in my arms. Mai's eyes were wide as she probably noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt and it was on Serenity, who was entirely naked besides my shirt.

"Serenity!" Mai shouted as she ran down the steps and laid her hand on her shoulder before looking back up at me. "**What the hell did you do**?" she shouted angrily.

"I saved her life." I replied truthfully. Valentine looked at me with questioning eyes, but she knew better then to question me because why on earth would I lie to her?

"How?" Mai asked as she led me to her living room. After I laid Serenity on the couch, Mai threw the blanket that was on the couch over her.

"She got all pissed and left the dance and on her way home, 2 thugs were going to rape her and were going to kill her afterward." I replied. Mai sighed gently as she looked like she was about to cry. God, what was with women and crying?

"So, you saved her?" Mai asked as tears started to run down her face as she was still staring at Serenity.

"Yeah." I answered dryly. "But you don't tell a soul about this, agreed?"

"Agreed. But, I mean, I seen how mad she got at the dance and I just thought she went home. But when Joey called me at 11:00, he thought Serenity was with me. But she wasn't, so I called, Tea, and she wasn't there either. I saw Duke was going home with Yukika, so I knew he didn't have her. That's when I panicked. I thought you had murdered her or something." Mai said as she laughed slightly at the last part.

"Really?" I asked. I could not believe that she would think I would want to kill a person when I could just hire a hit man. After a few moments of total quiet, Valentine spoke again.

"Thank you, Kaiba. I was wrong about you." Mai said before she turned to me and gave me this look of something I'd rather not think about. She shook her head slightly before placing both of her hands on my shoulders, pulling herself up slightly, and kissing me full on the lips.

(Normal POV)

Kaiba's eyes grew wide before he harshly pushed her off. "**Dammit, what was that for**?" Kaiba shouted at her angrily completely forgetting that he had to be quiet so Serenity wouldn't wake up. Mai put her hand to her face in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Kaiba. I just – I don't know – I was just so glad that you saved her – and then – Oh, I don't know!" Mai replied as she sat down on a chair with her face still in her hands.

"Just forget this ever happened! **God**!" Kaiba shouted angrily before he walked out of the door, making sure to slam it behind him. Mai sighed deeply. She had no idea what she was thinking. She had practically stayed up all night and was probably delirious.

(7:00 am)

Serenity woke up and saw a house she never seen before. "Oh, God, where am I?" Serenity asked herself in a panicked voice as she thought she was at the guy who saved her life's house.

"Hey Serenity." Mai said as she happily walked into the room with a tray of eggs, toast, juice, hash browns, and bacon.

"Mai?" Serenity asked as she looked at her blonde friend strangely.

"Yeah, Hon. You look hungry. The cook made you some breakfast." Mai said as she placed the food on the coffee table in front of the hazel-eyed girl. Serenity looked at the food but all she really wanted was answers.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing, Hon. Go ahead and eat and you can borrow some of my clothes to go to school in, alright?" Mai said, completely changing the subject before walking up the stairs.

Serenity was left with her mouth open as she was about to ask another question, but no one was there to answer it. Serenity sighed deeply before turning to the food and starting to eat.

(Kaiba Mansion)

"But where were you, Seto?" Mokuba groaned for the millionth time. Kaiba had a major headache, but was just ignoring it to try and get some work done.

"I wasn't anywhere! I just fell asleep in my car is all!" Kaiba replied to his little brother.

"Just tell me!" Mokuba whimpered as she pulled on his older brother's leg.

"I told you already!" Kaiba replied as she tried to shake him off to get ready for school.

"**Pl-l-l-l-l-leeeeassse**?" Mokuba begged as he folded his hands and got on his knees.

"Mokuba, you're driving me crazy!" Kaiba replied as he grabbed his school uniform and entered his closet to change.

"**Please**?" Mokuba asked as he started to cry.

"I'm not falling for that today, Mokuba!" Kaiba said before walking out of his closet fully dressed before grabbing his briefcase and walking out the door. "Now go eat your breakfast!" Kaiba continued before he walked out of the front door and to a car to drive himself to school again.

(To Be Continued…)


	35. Letting The Truth Be Known

_A Moment Like This – Chapter 35 – Letting The Truth Be Known – By Serenity Rose Wheeler_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hi! So many reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!

(On With The Story!)

(Serenity's POV)

I finished eating and wiped my mouth before looking down at my chest and seen a shirt that looked familiar to me. Then it hit me. It was Kaiba's. I distinctly remembered this black silk shirt. It had that scent on it. It smelt really good. But that wasn't possible. It must have just been Mai's dad's shirt. He must have just the same conditioner, cologne or something.

"You done?" Mai asked as she walked into the room and looked at me.

"Yeah." I replied happily as I smiled. I got up and followed her as she led me to her room. After I picked an outfit from her closet and it being a little too big for me. Oh no, Mai wasn't fat at all. She was just a lot taller and curvier then I. And also the fact that she had breasts unlike me.

"Too big?" Mai asked as she put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Yeah. Just a little bit though." I replied.

"Tell me about it. You're so scrawny." I heard Mai said before she started to look through the closet again. Oh well, she was just telling the truth, so I had no right to get mad. "Here we go." Mai said taking out a cute pink outfit. "I wore this when I was a freshman and it should fit you perfectly!" She handed it out to me and I put it on and hey! It was perfect!

"Wow, it fits great, Mai!" I said overjoyed.

"And it looks great on you! Well, we're going to be late for school. Come on, let's get going!" Mai said as she pulled my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Wait, Mai! I just remembered! Today's Saturday!" I said as I halted and she looked like she wanted to slap herself. God, how could I forget too?

(Domino High School)

(Kaiba's POV)

God, I'm such an idiot. Mokuba must have made me crazy. How could I not remember that we had no school today? God, what was wrong with me? I turned my car around and was now on my way home. I had no idea why I couldn't think straight. I felt a vibrating in my pocket as I sighed before I pulled it out and answered. "Kaiba."

"Seto, why are you going to school? It's Saturday!" Mokuba's happy voice came from the other line. A little **too** happy…

"Don't remind me…" I muttered as I pressed on the brake when I arrived at a stop sign.

"Sorry, Seto! Roland and me just thought that was hilarious! You usually never do anything wrong like that!" Mokuba continued.

"Mokuba, I don't want to hear another word about this. I'm going to work." I said before I hung up the phone and drove to Kaiba Corp.

(Domino Mall)

(Normal POV)

Mai and Serenity were laughing as they walked through the mall. "I just can't believe that we did that! I really thought there was school today!" Serenity said happily.

"Tell me about it! Oh! There's the lingerie store!" Mai said happily as she ran into it. Serenity was a little nervous, but followed Mai anyway. "Oh, this is darling!" Mai said as she held up a skimpy black teddy.

"Mai, people could hear you…" Serenity said in a whispered voice.

"Oh, come on, Serenity! Live a little!" Mai said as she put the hanger at her neck and looked down seeing how it would look on her. Serenity just sighed as she followed Mai around the store for what felt like forever.

"Anything I can help you with?" a store clerk asked as she walked up to the two.

"No, we're good." Mai said in reply as she picked up a red and pink thong.

"Oh my…" Serenity whispered to herself as she put her face in her hand in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Miss! I'm sure there is someone you can look sexy for! You have the cutest figure!" the sales clerk said to Serenity.

"Yeah, Maybe Kaiba!" Mai said before she realized what came out of her mouth. Mai's hand went immediately up to her mouth when she seen Serenity's eyes grow wide. "Oops…"

"W-what?" Serenity asked as her mouth was slightly agape.

"Uh…" Mai said as she tried to think of an excuse.

"**Seto** Kaiba?" the clerk asked as she looked at the two teenagers strangely.

"Never mind, Miss! I'm going to go try these on!" Mai said before she quickly ran to the dressing rooms. After Mai shut and locked the door behind her, Serenity knocked loudly on it.

"What did you say that for?" Serenity said angrily as the blush on her cheeks wasn't fading anytime soon.

Mai sighed and was about to lie to her, but she knew that wouldn't be nice and Serenity would find out sooner or later. "Listen, Serenity…" Mai started as Serenity listened intently. "Tea told me that you loved Kaiba."

Serenity stood wobbly as she leaned on the door. She never thought Tea would ever tell anyone. She was hurt. Confused. Serenity had to come up with something, and her greatest weapon was denial. "No I **don't**! I have no idea what the **hell** she told you, but I **don't**!" Serenity shouted angrily as tears started to rush down her face.

"Serenity, it's okay! It's okay to tell a person how you really feel! If you really feel that way about him, just tell him!" Mai replied through the door. Serenity felt her tears hitting her shirt and she knew Mai knew the truth. Serenity couldn't lie anymore. She did love him. Or maybe it was just because he was hot, but she didn't care anymore…

"I can't…" Serenity whispered.

"Why not?" Mai asked.

"I just can't…" Serenity replied in an even quieter whisper.

Mai really didn't know what to say. If Serenity really did love him, why would she hide it? Well… Besides the obvious reason that Kaiba would laugh and tell her that she was insane. Mai kept opening her mouth as if she wanted to speak, but no words would come to her mind to come from her lips. For the first time in her life, she had no advice. Serenity was in for it. Kaiba was the most egotistical, pompous, bastard to ever live, and he would never return Serenity's feelings even if there were a million years to dedicate to him.

"Can we go now, Mai? I don't feel well…" Serenity asked after a long silence. She felt a sick, nauseating feeling in her stomach and wanted to go home.

"Sure, Hon." Mai said after Serenity pulled off of the door to let Mai out. "Let's go…" Mai said as she laid a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder as they walked out of the store.

(Kaiba Corp.)

Kaiba sat in his desk trying away as the sun kept getting lower and lower in the sky. "Mr. Kaiba?" his secretary said over the line.

"What?" Kaiba growled into the speaker.

"There's someone here to see you." She said nervously before she waited for his answer.

"Whatever." Kaiba murmured before he stood up, threw on his trench coat, and walked out of his office.

(To Be Continued…)


	36. Offers And Acceptance

A Moment Like This – Chapter 36 – Offers And Acceptance - By Serenity Rose Wheeler

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Wow, so many reviews, thank you all so much! Well, on the 20th of this month, I will have officially been a member of this site for 1 year! I'm so happy! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I walked out of my office and headed toward my elevator trying to ignore the fact that my damn secretary stared at my ass the whole time I was walking. That woman was officially fired as of now. Sick people… After I made it to the first floor, I walked over to the meeting room where the supposed 'important person' was going to meet me. I walked into here and seen someone I didn't recognize.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. I'm so happy that you were able to see me." He said as he bowed low. I wanted to see him grovel too, but bowing was fine.

"What do you want?" I asked as I tapped my foot impatiently. I mean, come on! I wanted to finish my work before 3 so Mokuba wouldn't be able to say that I never spend time with him.

"I am going to have a business dinner and it will be located in Paris, France." He explained. God, I hated business dinners. You should never get more then 500 tightwads and stuck-ups in a room at the same time. It isn't pretty.

"No thanks." I said before I was about to turn around and walk out the door.

"No, Mr. Kaiba! Please accept this! It's going to be an auction dinner where about 100 CEO's are going to sell their prestigious companies, and I thought you might consider!" he said before I stopped in my tracts.

"Keep talking." I said as I was still turned away from him.

"Well, the dinner isn't until the day after Christmas and you will only have to spend a night, and I'm sure your wife would love to see Paris!" the man said as he smiled at me. Wife? Where the hell did he get that load of crap? But this guy could get me into a party where I could buy companies that would really help with the loss of money during the Christmas season.

"Um. Sure." I said in my usual emotionless voice.

"Great! Thank you so much, Mr. Kaiba!" he shouted as he got up and hugged me. God, why do people have to do that? Speaking of which, I wanted to ask him where he got that idea that I was married came from. Everyone knew that I'm only 18! Everyone also knows that the only reason a woman would want me is just to get in bed with me or to have my money. It was a little different of me. I didn't want a woman period. I have no sexual desires yet, and as little as I care, I don't think I ever will.

After he left, I was just standing there looking at the ground. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had almost half a month to find a woman to go to the dinner with me, and I knew that with my looks, it wouldn't be hard, but I had to have some sanity. I at least had to find a woman who I would be with. And with everyone's thoughts on me, it would probably be one with all breasts and no brain. Well, that was all the cheerleader squad, but I wasn't the type of guy who liked breasts.

I mean, come on! All those are practically for is breastfeeding a child. I had no idea why it was practically all the boys in my school thought about day and night. Those pigs. Oh well, I had work to do and I had a while to worry about it, so I thought it would be good just to get back to work and worry about it later on. After I was back in my office, the phone started to ring. God, that thing was going to be thrown at the wall if a few seconds if it wouldn't shut up…

(Later That Evening)

(Kaiba Mansion)

It was already 9:00 pm and I just finished getting that work done. Let's see, after I got back into my office and destroyed my phone, I couldn't think straight. I spilled coffee all over my report for the last document, I got all pissed and destroyed my office, I had to redo the report, my laptop froze and I lost the data for my document before that, I had to do that again, and after yelling obscenities for 2 more hours, I finally finished and now, here I am.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted as soon as I walked in the door. After he tackled me and I fell to the floor, I felt my side wound open up. My brother was really working on my nerves lately…

"Mokuba. Why aren't you in bed?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that my damn wound was throbbing like there was no tomorrow.

"It's Saturday, silly! I always stay up until like 1 on Saturday!" Mokuba replied in his normally over-hyped voice. I sighed deeply. Why do I keep completely forgetting that it's the weekend? "Something wrong?" my brother continued to ask as he got off of me.

"Nah. I think I'm going to go take a shower." I said before getting up off the floor trying to ignore the 'look' from Mokuba. That kid has to learn that he isn't going to get everything in life by begging…

"Good evening, Master Seto!" Roland said happily as I saw him on top of the staircase cleaning something up.

I just grumbled something in response. He didn't seem to mind, well of course there was the fact that he was used to it. After I walked into my room, I walked in front of the mirror and removed my shirt. I lifted up my arm and saw the large slash on my side. Yep, Mokuba opened it all right… It kind of grossed me out, but blood never bothered me much. I looked at my chest and seen the visible scars and reminded myself that I would have to get those removed pretty soon.

I just shook my head before entering my bathroom. Maybe I was kind of vain. Nah, I just had the money to get those removed so I could stop thinking about that horrible day. I still feel sick to the stomach about it. Not because the slut almost killed me, but because she almost rode me… Ugh… I removed the rest of my clothing before getting in the shower and let the water gently hit my body.

The steam from the shower felt good actually. I hated winter. I always started to itch because I got dry skin and lotion was out of the question. "Seto!" I heard Mokuba's voice ask through my bathroom door that I always locked. You could never touch those sick maids. God, what was it with women and my male anatomy? Sick freaks.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The maids are wondering what you want for dinner!" Mokuba replied.

"I'm not hungry!" I shouted back. Yeah, I know I was lying. I hadn't eaten anything all day, but in all truth, hated their cooking. Our chef was sick and he wasn't going to return for about another week.

"All right! I'll tell them that!" Mokuba shouted in reply before I heard his footsteps run off. That kid was going to hurt himself one day if he keeps running continuously like that. Oh well, I am just so stressed at the moment. I have no idea why. I saved the shrimp. That was her payback even thought she doesn't know about it. I just hope no one told her. Well, Mai said she wouldn't and she is the only person who knows, so I doubt she would tell anyone without worrying about me getting pissed which is not pretty.

I got out of the shower a few minutes later and after getting dressed and fixing up my wound, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I had no idea why I was tired, but at least I could sleep without worrying about work now.

(Serenity's Apartment)

(Normal POV)

Serenity was watching a horror movie with her brother. Well, a pillow for 95 percent of the movie covered her face, but Joey didn't really seem to mind. He knew his sister was sensitive and she hated seeing people die even on fictional movies that would never happen. "**Ahhh**!" Serenity screamed when she accidentally removed it when she wasn't supposed to.

"Man, this movie is so corny…" Joey muttered as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Why are you saying that? That poor guy got eaten alive!" Serenity shouted as she removed the pillow from her face to look at her brother.

"His guts looked like a living lasagna! It was totally fake!" Joey replied as he held at his hands out to the TV in question. Serenity's throat gurgled loudly before she ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Hmm… Now I'm in the mood for lasagna…" Joey continued before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Serenity sat by the toilet holding her stomach. She had no idea how Joey handled seeing something like that and thinking about food a second later. Serenity sighed deeply before thinking about what Mai told her. "Just tell Kaiba!" Mai's voice rang in her head. She couldn't. She told herself that it was her raging hormones and it probably was. But there had to be something about Kaiba that helped her stay this fascinated with him this long without killing him…

(To Be Continued…)


	37. Christmas Break

A Moment Like This – Chapter 37 – Christmas Break – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not town the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Oh my gosh! Only 5 more reviews and I'll have 200? You have got to be kidding me… And it's all thanks to you guys! Thanks! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!**

**Oh, and it's Friday the 13th… Kind of creepy. I just better not be my clumsy self to avoid bad luck, but I'm not superstitious at all, so forget everything I said and let's just get on with the story…**

(On With The Story!)

(One Week Later)

(Serenity's POV)

Well, this week passed as quickly as any other. But except this time, we had virtually no work. We just celebrated Christmas by doing fun activities and such. Kaiba hated every minute of it. I just sat in the back of class and just tried hard not to laugh as I watched him. He looked like he wanted to jump out a window he was so bored. It was actually kind of fun this week.

Well, we're on Christmas Break now and Joey's mad because it isn't snowing yet. "**What the hell**? It should be snowing! Bring it on, Big Man!" Joey shouted up to the sky. I just sighed as I hoped lightning wouldn't come down and hit Joey. "Serenity, it's not snowing, so I guess I'm heading down to the arcade with the guys." Joey continued after a few seconds of cursing and pumping his fists.

"Alright Joey. I'm going to call Mai to see if she wants to go anywhere anyway." I replied.

"Alright. Well, see you later, Serenity!" Joey said before taking off down the stairs and down the street. I waved to him before walking back inside our apartment and closing the door.

(Kaiba Mansion)

(Kaiba's POV)

God, I hate Christmas Break… Mokuba's triply over-hyped from the cookies Roland 'bakes' when in all truth; they're from a roll of dough from the store. They taste like cardboard but Mokuba likes them anyway. "Master Kaiba!" I heard Roland shouting. God, that guy can get on the nerves. Oh well, at least he keeps Mokuba busy when I'm working.

The only reason I like Christmas Break is because I get to get away from all the idiots at school. Well, what I really hate more then school is the last week before Christmas Break at school. They make us sit down and the teachers make us listen to Christmas carols on the radio. In all their annoyingly high voices and even more annoying song they sing. Even through all that hell, they make it even worse.

As we listen to that crap, the teachers get all happy and pass out construction paper like we're a couple of kindergarteners. That really pisses me off… Oh well, it's over with and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. "What do you want?" I replied back after a few minutes.

"I made Christmas cookies! Would you like some?" he asked me. Did he even have to ask when he knew perfectly well that my answer was 'no'?

"What do you think I'm going to say Roland?" I replied with a little fiery edge.

"Uh… No?" He asked.

"Exactly. Now leave me alone…" I grumbled in reply before turning the page of the book I was reading. In case you didn't know, I'm sitting in my library and reading some dumb book.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked as I turned the page again. This book was really boring and I bet the guy was on drugs when he wrote this.

"Did I tell you that you look great today?" Mokuba asked as he peeked over my shoulder.

"Mokuba, what do you want?" I replied as I rolled my eyes. I had no idea why he wouldn't just come out with what he wanted. Instead, he tried to compliment my anyway possible to try and win me over with some kind of compliment.

"Can I have 20 bucks?" Mokuba asked as he sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on.

"You know where my wallet is." I replied dryly before turning the page.

"Thanks Seto! I love you!" Mokuba said happily before hugging me and running off. I don't mind Mokuba hugging me, but anyone else… Never mind, it's best I don't start talking about it or you'll be here hearing me cuss for hours. Great, this reminds me. The stupid business dinner. I forgot to ask a few girls at school last week. Dammit. I had no idea why I have to bring my damn 'wife' anyway?

I should just tell him she died. Yeah, that sounded an attractive deal right now, but I was not good at pretending like I was sad about something. I don't remember ever crying in my life, so I couldn't do that. Shit. I had to ask someone though. I wouldn't mind taking Valentine. She wasn't as irritating as some of the rest of the cheerleaders but that might make her bring up that stupid incident at her house.

I was still trying to get that sick flavor out of my mouth. I don't think she had time to brush her teeth, but it was best not to think about it so I don't puke. Well, I was getting kind of bored as you can tell. My eyes were reading the words but my brain wasn't analyzing and going into my memory to understand the definition, helping me understand what the word meant so I could understand the sentence. I really have to get out more…

I couldn't take it anymore after 20 more seconds. I got up and walked out of the library. I walked to my room and after taking off my nightclothes; I changed into leather and black. Classic and perfectly fine with me. It was basically the only thing I ever wore anyway. I walked out of my bedroom and was walking down the stairs and toward the door when Roland started to talk.

"Where are you going, Master Kaiba?" he asked. I just sighed.

"Out." I replied dryly when my hand reached for the handle. I really had to get my mind off of the dinner and try to think of someone to take. I had an idea to just have Mokuba dress like a girl but that would be kind of sick. He's only 13 and shorter then the shrimp. God, this dinner was making me sound like a damn pervert.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Roland replied in his overjoyed voice before I walked out of the door. I was driving on one of the main roads when I felt like driving off the bridge. Great, I'm becoming suicidal now… I just wish there was a person who I could take and get this over with and not worry about it anymore.

(Serenity's POV)

I love taking walks. It's so calm and the chill is very pleasant actually. I was walking along the sidewalk of a main road doing a little window-shopping. Which is virtually the only shopping I can afford to do. Mai was busy shopping for her family so she didn't really have time to hang out and I feel horrible when I walk into those shops that are reserved for millionaires.

(Kaiba's POV)

I drove into a parking space and got out of my car. I had to get out of that car before I thought of freakier ways to get myself killed to make it look like an accident. I loved Mokuba and I did not want to make him go to an orphanage if I died. Speaking of which, why on earth am I talking about my death? I'm only 18! Damn, I was way too tense. "Kaiba?" I heard a voice coming from my right when I was about to enter a store to go waste obscene amounts of money on loads of crap.

I looked to my right and saw the shrimp looking at me surprised. Great, I finally get a break to get away from the annoying people in my school and I end up running into them anyway. "What?" I asked dryly as I still held the door open.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you're here." The shrimp replied. Why the hell did she care? Why the hell was I even talking to her? Why the hell am I even talking to myself? God, I need to see a therapist.

"Just had to get out." I said as I tried to act inconspicuous so people wouldn't notice who I was and whom I was talking to.

"That's nice. You Christmas shopping?" she continued to ask her stupid questions and I would be lucky if I got out of here in 2 hours. Wait. I already paid her back. I don't need to talk to her to be 'nice'.

"None of your business." I said dryly before I walked into the store and let it swing shut.

(Normal POV)

Serenity stared daggers at the back of Kaiba's head. She wondered why she tolerated his bad mouth and 'Get the Fucking Hell Away' attitude. "Why do I like him so much?" she grumbled to himself before she proceeded along the sidewalk.

Kaiba walked around the store and thought to himself. "Wait…" Kaiba said in a whisper to himself when he got an idea about the dinner in his head. After he thought about it for a few more seconds, he walked out of the store.

(To Be Continued…)


	38. It's A 'Date'

A Moment Like This - Chapter 38 – It's A 'Date' - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hello! Yeah! I'm at exactly 200 reviews! I'm so happy! And this story is far from over, so I can't even imagine how many I'll get by the time it's finished! My goodness! Well, I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter and I hope you all review, but no flames!

(On With The Story!)

Kaiba ran out of the store and looked to his right and left looking for Serenity. "Where the hell did she go?" Kaiba growled to himself.

Serenity kicked a pebble in front of her feet and was just silently cursing to herself. "God, why on earth is he so damn mean? If he was here now, I'd kick him where it counts…" Serenity muttered to herself before looking both ways and crossing the street. "I mean, I ask him one simple question and he gets all pissed off for no reason! What the hell is up with that?"

(Serenity's POV)

"Wheeler!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout behind me. Kaiba… God, couldn't he take a hint? What, was he finally going to apologize for being such an asshole? Oh, this would be good.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" I growled back as my eyes were working overtime so I wouldn't look at him and start thinking my lustful thoughts.

"I have to ask you something." Kaiba said before he touched my shoulder to make me stop walking. I was pissed about this. He has the nerve to make me listen to his offer when he wouldn't even answer a simple question?

"Whatever you have to ask, it's a no! Get the hell away from me! You're so mean!" I growled before slapping his hand away and proceeded along the sidewalk. Kaiba got quiet. I didn't know if this was a good or bad sign.

(Kaiba's POV)

"What. Did. You. Say?" I growled angrily when she already walked about 6 feet away from me. She had no right to talk to me like that! She would be dead right now if it wasn't for me! This was the thanks I get for saving her ass?

"I said you're mean! You're always mean!" the damn shrimp growled before looking at me with anger and hatred. Heh. Bring it on.

"Listen, I have no idea who the hell you are to be talking to me like that, but if you continue to do so, you have another thing coming!" I shouted angrily, but instead of cowering like usual, she looked like she was even angrier. Like I really cared…

"You have done nothing then make my life a living hell! You are always walking around like you're all that, and in your own little mind, you may think you are, but let me tell you something, Seto Kaiba! You're not! You're selfish, pompous, arrogant, and egotistical! You're a complete bastard who cares for no one but himself!" she replied with a bite in her voice. I was actually surprised that she had a big vocabulary like that.

"And I'm supposed to care, because?" I asked the bitch before crossing my arms across my chest. God, if we weren't in the middle of public with witnesses all around. I would have killed her.

The shrimp stalled. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if she was about to say something. How sad… So stupid and insignificant…

"You going to say anything or can I ask my question?" I continued after 5 minutes of her looking defeated and panicked. I loved it.

After she sighed, she swallowed once before finally talking. "What do you want?" she asked in a sour voice.

"Well, I have a business dinner on Dec. 26 in Paris, France and a prestigious man has asked me to attend, but to his unknowing, he thought I had a wife and I need a fake one so I can attend without any problems." I described and she looked at me with no emotion whatsoever.

"So, you want to go to this business dinner and take me so you can lie to them that you're married? So what? Are you going to hire a baby so they can pretend that they're your kid? Or even better? Are you going to make me wear a fake stomach so it would look like I'm pregnant?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. So, she actually thought I would ever have sex with her? Eww. No thank you.

"No." I replied simply.

She then looked at me surprised. Oh gosh, I should have just asked Valentine. "Okay, but why are you asking me? Don't you hate me?" she asked after a few minute silence.

I sighed before I answered her question, "Of course I hate you, and there's no doubt to that. And for your own information, I am only asking you because I forgot to ask a few girls at school last week."

"Oh. So, I was just a back up just in case? What if I say no?" she asked. God, question after question after question? She was like the thing that wouldn't shut up.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who would go for it." I replied as I looked to my left away from her shocked gaze.

After I heard her sigh and talk to herself for a few seconds, she opened her annoying mouth. "Fine. But what the hell am I going to tell my brother?"

"Tell him you're going to go spend a night at Valentine's house and I'll clear things up with her so she'll cover for you. It's only overnight and you'll be home on the afternoon of the 27th." I replied while rolling my eyes at how stupid she was.

"Fine. But I expect you to treat me like a human being while we're there if you don't want me to tell your host the truth!" she said while waving a finger at me. If she had the nerve to tell him that, she wouldn't know what hit her until it was too late.

I had to oblige or she could call him up and tell him the truth too. She wasn't that smart, but better safe then sorry. "Alright, I'll do my best." I said before I sighed deeply.

"Okay. On the 26th, I'll be waiting at Mai's and I want you to pick me up there, got it?" she asked as she looked at me with anger in her face. God, why was she still angry? I agreed to be nice to her. God, why didn't I just go with 'my wife died' idea? God, I was really in for it now…

"Whatever. Goodbye." I replied before walking off to get to my car.

(Serenity's POV)

"See you." I gently whispered as I watched him go. I couldn't believe that I could get over my anger for him so easily. He of all people should make it worse, but he wasn't for me. He was the kind of person I think I'll never get over as long as I live. But this was weird. Out of nowhere, he asks me to attend a dinner with him in Paris! I've always wanted to go to Paris, but never in my wildest dreams even think I would ever go with him.

I had to just keep telling myself he's just using me to get through to his boss who thought he was married. I mean, who on earth in their right mind would think Kaiba was married? Well, besides his good looks, but to marry him for companionship? He has no compassion and the only person he cares for is himself and his brother. So, I have no idea what that guy was thinking when he thought Kaiba had a wife, but I guess all is possible.

(Kaiba's POV)

After I got into my car, I drove off toward home. I had no idea why I asked her to that damn dinner! Think about it, if an insult accidentally comes out my mouth and is directed toward her, she'll tell my host the truth. Which, strangely enough, I still didn't know the name of. Never mind, I didn't have time to think about this kind of crap. I just had to worry about getting home and trying to enjoy the time I had off with Mokuba.

This is actually kind of hard with all the excess sugar he eats. Once I walked in my front door, my little brother bombarded me once again. "Seto!" he shouted as he kept jumping up and down.

"What do you want?" I asked as I sat up.

"Cookies, cookies, cookies!" Mokuba shouted as he hugged me before running off again.

"Mokuba…" I groaned before getting up and running after him to calm him down. I had 'date' for that stupid dinner now, and I wasn't going to worry about it until after Christmas.

(To Be Continued…)


	39. Christmas Day

A Moment Like This – Chapter 39 – Christmas Day – By Serenity Rose Wheeler

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Oh my gosh! I got so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, this is the 39th chapter, and as always, I hope you all enjoy it and please review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Christmas Day)

"Thank you, Seto! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mokuba shouted as he jumped up and down.

"You're welcome…" Kaiba replied before rolling his eyes as Mokuba dove back into his pile of presents.

(Kaiba's POV)

As you may guess, it's Christmas Day. Mokuba's hyperactive as usual, Roland's laughing as he watched Mokuba literally swim in all the toys I got him. That kid is way too easy to please… "Seto, why do you have to leave tomorrow?" I heard Mokuba ask in a small melancholy voice. God, why does he have to bring this up?

"It's just a business dinner, Mokuba. I'll only be gone for a day." I said. I didn't want him to get all depressed. I know it was the day after Christmas and everything, but at least it was only for a day.

"But I still miss you…" Mokuba said before walking over to me and climbing in my lap. After he was sitting in my lap, he hugged me. I sighed deeply. I didn't want to leave Mokuba alone tomorrow, but Roland would be here and Mokuba would be way too busy with all his new stuff until next week anyway.

"I know, kiddo. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." I replied before placing my arms around his shoulders. I felt him gently breathing and smiled. He only sat in my lap for 4 more minutes before getting back to his presents.

(Serenity and Joey's Apartment)

(Serenity's POV)

"Serenity, something's up…" Joey said after he walked in the apartment door.

"What is it?" I asked after yawning.

"It's still not snowing. I think the government is trying to take away our snow and use it's energy to take over the world! Either that, or Martians!" Joey said in a panicked high voice as I shook my head at his outrageous ideas.

"Joey, it's perfectly normal if it doesn't show until January." I replied.

"No! It's the creepy green eyes Martians from Pluto! And after they steal our snow and take over our world, they'll suck out our brains for nourishment!" Joey shouted.

"Then you'll be perfectly safe…" I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" Joey asked.

"Nothing…" I replied before looking over at our small plastic, under-decorated tree with only 2 presents under it. I sighed. I wanted to get Joey something more then a tie like always, but I couldn't afford anything else.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to make us some hot chocolate and I'll be back in a few so we can open our presents, okay?" Joey said before smiling warmly at me and entering the kitchen. I tried my hardest not to cry. I felt horrible. We had nothing. We barely had money to pay for this damn apartment and we used the rest of our money on food. We had no extra money to even get more then one present each on Christmas.

"Something wrong, Serenity?" Joey asked as he looked over at me from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I replied in a somber voice. Joey as always, noticed and walked over to me.

"Hey, I know we don't have much, Serenity. I don't know if you're content with what we have, but I am. We have each other. We have good friends. At least we have a roof over our head and enough to eat. Presents really don't matter. All that matter's is that we're together…" Joey whispered as his hands were around my shoulders and his chin was rested on top of my head.

I felt tears burning at my eyes and fought as hard as I could to keep them in, but they spilled anyway. "But it's my fault we can't afford anything, Joey!" I said as I pulled at his clothes in a tight hug. "I'm too young to get a job and help with the mortgage or anything!"

"No way, Serenity! Don't say that! You're going to school and getting an education! You have a bright future and your happy, and that's truly all that matters to me!" Joey replied hugging me tighter.

We heard a knock on the door and Joey immediately removed his arms and got up to answer it. I wiped away access tears a split second before he opened the door and Mai stood smiling with a load of presents in her arms. "Hey!" Mai said happily before Joey let her in with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Hi Mai! Merry Christmas!" I said happily as I smiled brightly. I still had no idea why Kaiba arranged plans with Mai so I could go to that dinner with him, but I guess Kaiba was smart and it was best just to keep your mouth shut and let him work.

"Thanks, Serenity. Hey Joey!" Mai said before she kissed Joey on the cheek and he got 'the look' on his face. Yeah, I think you all now what I'm talking about. The look where they look all dumb and start babbling nonsense for no reason.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before she placed the presents on the floor and sat by me on the couch.

"Just thought I'd drop in to say hello! I actually wanted to know if you would like to eat with me tonight. My parents are out of town and the cooks are begging me to bring a few friends over for a Christmas Dinner, so, what do you say?" Mai asked. I couldn't believe this… I don't know if there's such a thing as a Christmas angel, but if there are, there's one watching out for me…

"That sounds absolutely fantastic, Mai! Thanks!" I said before hugging her.

"No problem, Hon! Oh, and you-know-who told me everything." Mai replied and in the last 8 words were said in a whisper.

"Oh." I said before nodding, almost forgetting all about that.

After Mai told me that and I nodded, we looked at Joey, who was still staring at the place where Mai was standing when she kissed him. Mai laughed softly before sighing deeply and standing up. "Well, present time!" Mai said happily before she reached down and picked up the load that she brought.

(Kaiba Mansion)

(Kaiba's POV)

"Seto, I'm hungry…" Mokuba said as he held his stomach. I looked at my watch and I couldn't believe that it was already 5:30 at night.

"Well, I guess the cooks aren't done with dinner yet." I replied before looking down at him.

"Can I go ask them how much longer?" Mokuba asked before standing up.

"Go ahead." I replied before I grabbed a book on the table next to me and started to read knowing perfectly well Mokuba would talk their heads off until the dinner was done.

(7:00 at Mai's House)

(Serenity's POV)

"Joey, stop acting so nervous!" I said as I poked him in the side as he kept fiddling with his tie.

"You know how I act around Mai! I can't help it!" Joey said in his normal panicked voice.

Well, after a big charade with even getting Joey into her house, the meal was superb. I can't remember the last time I had a good meal. Tomorrow was something I was having butterflies in my stomach about. I was just hoping we could pull this off without Joey finding out and killing Kaiba for it. Oh well, this was by far the best Christmas of all time and I knew that it was better to enjoy these moments and let tomorrow worry about itself…

(To Be Continued…)


	40. Leaving

A Moment Like This – Chapter 40 – Leaving – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Well, already on chapter 40! Gee, and with already 216 reviews, that's more then 5 a chapter! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba Mansion in Kaiba's POV)

My damn alarm blared at 3 am. God, I hated that piece of crap. I threw a fist at it and I smashed whatever button shut the thing off. After I turned on my side again, I felt a small warm thing under my arm. I let my eyes regain focus before I noticed it was Mokuba. Oh yeah, I told him he could sleep with me so – Well, I don't know, I guess he wanted to. That kid would have to start sleeping in his own bed though.

I sighed deeply after ruffling his hair before deciding it was best to get up. I sat up slowly and threw my legs over the bed before standing up and walking over to my bathroom to take a shower. Afterward, I packed a few changes of clothes. You know, one of the party, one for the night, one for just whatever. After packing a few more things for work, I walked to my phone and decided it best to call Valentine.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Valentine, is Serenity there yet?" I asked as I was now fixing my hair in the mirror.

"Yeah. She's asleep on the couch. She got here like 10 minutes ago." Valentine replied before yawning loudly.

"Alright, I get your point. Just wake her up and I'll be there in 15 minutes." I said before hanging up on her. After I put the phone on the receiver, I walked over to Mokuba and patted his head and left the room.

"Sir." I heard a whisper before something touched my shoulder. I immediately kicked in that direction but stopped in a split second before kicking Roland in the stomach. His eyes were huge as they stared at me before he fell backwards. I sighed when I realized he passed out. I just shook my head before kicking him softly in the side to wake him up.

"Roland, get up." I growled and a few second later, he opened his eyes and placed his hand on his chest.

"Master Kaiba, you could have given me a heart attack." Roland groaned as I just sighed dejectedly. Man, I'm sighing a lot this morning, aren't I?

"Whatever. You don't have to drive me. I'm driving myself." I replied before stepping to the side and proceeding down the steps.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Go back to bed." I replied before opening the front door and closing it behind me. I walked over to my car and threw my suitcase in the trunk before I got in and headed for Valentine's house. I knocked on her front door after dealing with the intercom people again. God, what kind of people did Valentine's family hire?

"Come in, Kaiba!" I heard Mai's preppy voice say. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Alright, where is she? We have to get going." I replied before I crossed my arms.

"She went to go wash her face real quick. She'll be out in a second. So, you'll be back tomorrow around noontime, right?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied dryly.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here, and you better not try anything with her." Valentine said as she waved a finger at me. Heh. So, she actually truly thought I would take advantage of the mutt's sister? Did she really think I was that desperate? I didn't want any kind of sexual interaction at all, so I had no idea in hell what she was getting at. And even if I did, I don't think I'd ever be out of my mind or drunk enough for that matter to ever have sex with the shrimp.

After I gave her a look, she just shook her head before Serenity came romping down the stairs like a wild animal. "I'm so sorry!" the shrimp shouted before she grabbed her bags by the staircase.

"Alright, Serenity. I'll see you tomorrow!" Mai said before hugging her. God, did people have to hug all the time? That's all that goes on around these idiots.

"Okay, see you, Mai!" the shrimp replied happily as I opened the door and tapped my foot impatiently. Hey, I'm a busy guy and I had no time to wait for her. After she ran out of the door, I closed it behind me and headed to my car. She stopped in her tracks when she was about 5 feet away from it as if it was a lion or something.

"What the hell is wrong now?" I growled before passing her and walking over to the driver's door.

"Uh – Well, this car seems kind of expensive. I don't want to ruin it." The shrimp said as she stalled.

"Listen, I have about 20 expensive cars. And how in the fucking hell are you going to ruin it?" I growled. I was not in the mood for this and she was making it seem like she was covered in mud.

"Sorry." I heard her whisper angrily before walking over to the trunk and couldn't even get it open. God, did this idiot even have a brain stem? I got out of my car and walked back to the trunk and flicked it open and she blushed. God, get a life… I walked back over to the driver's door and got in for the 2nd time. After she put her bags in, she walked to the passenger's seat and got in.

The shrimp sat down carefully and placed her hands in her lap. "Will you stop being so tense? God…" I said before I started the ignition.

She just sighed in response before hastily turning her head away from me and her gaze was now out the window. After we arrived at the airport, 2 men helped us with our luggage and we walked over to the gate where our plane would be leaving. "When does our plane leave?" she asked me.

"4:30." I replied dryly as I fiddled with my necklace with Mokuba's picture in it.

"Oh…" she replied. "Um… Kaiba?" I heard her ask. I turned my head it the right and looked down at her. She was sitting with her head downcast and a red on her cheeks. Oh great…

"What?" I asked before putting my fingers through my hair in aggravation of the question she might ask.

"I… I want to thank you for taking me." She replied.

"Whatever." I replied plainly before leaning back in my chair and placing my arms behind my head for support.

"Well, I appreciate it and I wanted to thank you." She continued after I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out my sunglasses and putting them on. I rolled my eyes under the dimmed glass and wondered why she wanted to suck up to me.

After 30 more minutes of the torture of sitting there with her playing with her clothes, the woman by our gate door said, "Alright, the plane leaving to Paris, France is now boarding."

Thank God, a few more minutes and I would have gone literally insane with all the ruffling of her clothes. After we got on our plane, I was happy that we had headphones. She was still blushing for a reason that was beyond me. I really didn't want to know what she was thinking about, and as far as this is concerned, its best if some things stay secret.

"What are you listening to?" she asked as she held the headphones in her hands.

"Music." I replied dryly. I had no idea what this song was, and I really didn't care as long as it drowned out some of her constant rambling.

"I mean, what channel?" she asked.

"17." I replied before I turned the page in the book I was reading. Yes, the same book I started last night. I wasn't into it at all, but what the hell? After I answered that question, it was pleasantly quiet. So, she finally decided to shut up, huh? Oh well, at least I only have a day of this torture and I can forget this whole stupid thing ever happened.

(To Be Continued…)


	41. Pleasure Or Business?

A Moment Like This – Chapter 41 – Pleasure or Business? – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Well, nothing much to say except for thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames please!**

(On With The Story!)

(Serenity's POV)

The plane landed about 9 hours later and we got of the plane. "Kaiba? That's the only suitcase you brought?" I asked as they got in a taxi to head to the hotel where we could be staying. I just surely hoped they had two beds… Well, I personally wouldn't mind sleeping the same bed as long as there was a barrier between us, but Kaiba wouldn't stay in the same bed with me even if – Hey, wait, why am I talking about this now?

"Yeah." Kaiba replied dryly before crossing his legs and arms. Why was he always such a sourpuss? This was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. The culture, the smell of pastries and bread, the people, and I would say bread again, but I don't want to get hungry. I was looking out the window at the sites, and in the distance, I seen the Eiffel Tower.

It was a lot taller then I thought it would be… It was beautiful… Dammit, I just remembered that forgot my camera in my suitcase in the trunk… "We'll go site-seeing, don't worry." I heard Kaiba say out of nowhere. It was like he read my mind. I hope he didn't hear what I said before…

When we got to the hotel, he quickly got out of the car as if I had the plague or something! God, he was so cruel… "Have a good stay in Paris, Miss!" the man said in English. Thank God I grew up in the U.S…

"Thank you." I replied in English as well.

"Serenity, come on! What the hell are you waiting for, Christmas?" Kaiba growled as he was already staring up the stairs. I was about to say yes to rub his face in it, but I just remembered that Christmas was yesterday… Dammit…

"Coming, Gee, don't get your underwear in a knot…" I replied in Japanese so the taxi driver wouldn't understand.

Kaiba didn't reply. I knew it… After we got into the hotel room, I was totally blown away. My throat become dry, my eyes became wide, and my breath got caught. I looked around at the beauty. There were couches, and about 5 different rooms. This one hotel room had to be 5 times bigger then our apartment. "Oh my God…" I whispered as I even saw a hot tub right in the room. Good, I brought my swimming suit.

"Thank God…" I heard Kaiba say as he exited one of the rooms and walked over to the bags he left by the front door.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"We have separate rooms." He replied before entering a door on my left.

What a jerk. I can't believe that he would thank God for that! I mean, you should only thank God if he healed you or performed a miracle, but for having 2 separate rooms so Kaiba doesn't have to be by me? That's just plain evil… I picked up my bags and headed to the other room and laid my bags on the bed. I can't believe that I ever agreed to this!

"If you want to go out to eat, you have 2 minutes to get ready!" I heard Kaiba shout to me. **2 minutes**? Who the hell gets ready in 2 minutes? Oh well. I just changed my pants and slipped into some jeans and a t-shirt. I know I looked like crap, but I really didn't care… I was so pissed at Kaiba, it wasn't even funny…

(Kaiba's POV)

God, why the hell is she always so mad? I gave her 2 minutes, she should be happy I gave her that long… Damn, why are woman so obnoxious? "You ready to go, Miss Pleasant?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Asshole. And I mean, asshole…" she replied. I wanted to laugh. God, she was the most idiotic woman I ever met.

"Make me, Miss Flat-Chest." I said and she got quiet. I guess I hit a nerve. Oh well, she deserved it. I turned to look at her and she looked as if she wanted to yell, beat me up, and cry at the same time. It was rather pathetic actually… First of all, she barely has any wit at all, she's the weakest little annoyance I've ever seen, but she sure can cry a lot.

"Why are you so cruel?" I heard her whisper before she started to cry… **Again**…

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Aren't you used to it by now?" I asked as I looked at the wall on my right. I did not want to make eye contact with her. She always cried over damn stuff like this and it made me sick! Why are women so touchy? I'm really regretting taking her now…

"I just can't believe that you can say the cruelest things and be so serious about it!" she replied. Well, duh. I am serious. She has no breasts, but I don't really care when there are so many other things I can make fun of her about.

"You're just too sensitive!" I growled before turning toward the door and opening it. "Forget it, and let's just go!"

The shrimp sniffled a few times as I felt her eyes glaring at me. But after a few seconds, she walked out of the door and I shut it behind her. After we got into a taxi, she was so huddled up next to the door; it looked like she wanted to fall out. I rolled my eyes before finding something to look at for the next few minutes it took to get to a restaurant.

"Where are we going to eat?" she asked out of nowhere. Damn, why did she have to start talking?

"It's a restaurant I usually go to when I come here." I replied.

"You come here often?" she asked.

"Maybe one or twice a year." I replied. God, not this again. Woman cry too much, ask too many questions, and annoy me to death. Or maybe it was her that made it worse, but I was too tired to think into this anymore.

"Oh really?" she asked in a happy voice. I looked over at her and she was smiling widely at me.

"Uh-huh." I replied dryly before looking out the window again.

"That's great!" I heard her squeal happily. God, this woman was getting on my nerves more right now then she usually did. Okay, first of all, she was angry, then she started to cry, now she's happier then anything normal. Hell, I had no idea **what** was normal anymore…

(Serenity's POV)

When we neared a large building that looked like a mansion, the taxi suddenly came to a stop. "What are we doing?" I asked Kaiba in a panicked voice. Man, maybe I was too tense.

"We're going to eat." I heard him reply before he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door, and got out. Where? But I just shook my head before I got out of the car and waited for him to pay the taxi before I followed him inside the large building. After we got inside, I seen thousands of tables and people dressed in the most elegant clothes you could ever see. Great Kaiba gave me 2 minutes to dress to go to a place like this? Was he insane?

"I'm not dressed properly to eat here!" I whispered to him as I pulled at my clothes in embarassment.

"You're with me, they won't care…" he replied in his normal emotionless tone. Gosh, what was up with him and talking like that all the time?

"Welcome, follow me, please…" the waiter said as he walked up to us. He was wearing a tuxedo. Kaiba looked nice even! And those leather pants he was wearing hugged his hot ass very – Oh God, what the hell am I saying? Have I gone mad?

After lunch, we were at the hotel again. It was so embarrassing eating in front of all those people! That was one of the only time in my life I have ever been to any restaurant besides a fast food joint! All the fancy rich women were staring at me, or maybe they were just staring at Kaiba because he's one of the richest men and one of the most eligible and desired bachelors in the world.

Oh forget it, it's over and I don't really want to talk about it anymore… "Kaiba?" I asked when we walked into the door.

"What?" I heard him reply before he sat on the couch in front of the huge plasma screen.

"Why did you take me there? You know I'm not the type of person who likes to spend that much money just to go out to eat!" I said as I walked over to the couch and stood at the arm where Kaiba was sitting. Everything on that menu had to be at least 100 dollars!

"I paid, you shouldn't have to worry about it…" Kaiba replied before picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

"I know, but – Oh! Never mind… I'm going to go take a nap…" I said and started toward the bedroom.

"Go ahead. I'll wake you up at 6." He replied before he took off his shoes and lay on the couch. I smiled at him. He was actually being kind of nice. Well, he said he would so I wouldn't tell his host, and as long as it was kindness, I didn't mind that he was only being nice to keep a secret.

(To Be Continued…)


	42. Bringing Up The Past

_A Moment Like This – Chapter 42 – Bringing Up The Past – By Serenity Rose Wheeler_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hi! Wow, so many reviews! Than you all so much! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!

(On With The Story!)

(Serenity's POV)

After I walked into the room, I surprisingly didn't feel as tired anymore. I thought that since we were only going to be here for a day, I might as well get the most of it until the dinner tonight. I walked over to my suitcase and got out my bathing suit and after putting it on; I walked back out of my bedroom. I walked over to the hot tub and turned it on to warm up.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kaiba ask. I looked up and seen his standing only about 3 feet from me. He was giving me a weird look.

"I'm going to relax in the hot tub, want to join me?" I replied. I actually wanted him to. You know, just to take a load off and relax for once in his life.

"No." He said stubbornly before turning back to the couch and sitting back down.

I just shake my head. That's just like him. He always has to be hateful of anything he doesn't care for. I doubt the guy ever tries anything new. When I was about to get in the tub after I felt it was warm enough I heard a ring. I looked over at Kaiba and he put his cell phone to his ear.

(Kaiba's POV)

"Hello?" I asked dryly. God, why do people have to call me when I get a chance to do absolutely nothing? Wait, I just still can't believe Wheeler over there would ask me to get in a hot tub. Especially with her! Is she crazy? Well, I'll answer that now… Yes.

"Hi Kaiba!" I heard Mai's voice say.

"What do you want?" I ask as I am still flipping through channels with nothing but people speaking French. Well, yeah, I knew the language, but it always annoyed me.

"What's up?" I heard her ask. God, if there was even something up, why the hell would I want to tell her?

"Nothing, why do you care?" I asked.

"Typical Kaiba… Well, I was just wondering if I could talk to Serenity." Mai said.

"Sure." I said before I tossed the phone to her. Wait, why the hell did I do that? If she has the reflexes of the mutt's, I'll be without a cell phone. I looked over and I seen her grabbing for it, but it was too far and falling toward the water. "Oh my God!" I shouted before flying off the couch and grabbing it in mid-air. Oh no…

That's when I fell into the water when my foot slipped on the edge of the damn hot tub. "Oh my God! Kaiba!" the shrimp shouted before she got in and I guess she tried to help me but it wasn't working. I surfaced. I was soaking wet and my cell phone was not in the best shape. "You okay?" the shrimp asked as she touched my shoulder. Great, she was touching me now…

"Not really…" I replied before putting my hand on my side that had a stinging pain in it.

"I could call the hospital, are you sure?" she asked. God, why did she care?

"I'm fine." I growled before I pulled myself out of the hot tub. This was hard since my clothes now weighed about 30 pounds. I sat on the edge of it and was breathing hard. Damn, why me? I shook my head before placing my wet cell phone next to me until I caught my breath. I looked at the Wheeler and she had her hands folded to her chest as she watched me with concern.

"You sure?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah…" I replied. I sighed before I realized that I had to get out of these clothes. I tried to get up, but the pain in my side was too much to handle.

"Just get out of your clothes here, I won't look." She said before she turned away from me. Did she really think I was going to fall for that?

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I asked as I gave her a perplexing look even though she couldn't see it.

"What do you mean?" she replied before she looked over her shoulder at me.

"I mean, I think I know you a little better then that…" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. This hurt a lot, but I couldn't show any kind of weakness around her.

"You really think I would look?" she asked.

"Uh. Yeah." I replied in a dry tone. I knew she would.

"You're hurting and you need to get out of those clothes! I'm not a sick whore like you think I am!" she shouted.

"Then what about the day in the hallway?" I asked. She looked at me in panic and a hint of anger.

"You started that!" she shouted as her cheeks grew a bright red.

"Just to make you mad!" I replied. "Why the hell would I ever even think of doing that with you besides to piss you off? You think I'm that desperate?" She was shocked at that statement.

"So, you have like no sexual desires?" she asked after a few second silence.

"I do. Just not for you." I lied just to once again make her angry. Of course I didn't have any sexual desires but I didn't want her to know that.

She didn't reply though. She just gave me a serious look before sighing deeply. "I know…" she whispered after a minute of breathing in small shallow breaths. "I know I'm ugly and skinny, but do you have to remind me?"

I just sighed again. God, why do woman care so much about their looks?

"You're gorgeous, Seto Kaiba. You have no idea in hell what it's like to know that you are ugly…" the shrimp described after a few minutes. Gorgeous, huh? Was she taking drugs or something?

"Listen, I don't care about my looks…" I replied. A lot of woman told me that but I know it was more directed toward my body. I took care of my body and that was the only reason.

"Well, you're lucky. You were born with a great body and a great face. Not me. I used to be cute when I was little but after I got malnourished and poor, this is what it did to me… The only reason I went with Duke to that stupid dance is because he made me feel beautiful! No man had ever told me that before and I believed him!" she shouted as she started to cry.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" I growled.

"Because that is the reason I acted that way in the hall! I felt that you wanted me in that way and somewhere in my desperate mind; I thought it just might be true! I really didn't care that you were doing it to piss me off because it felt to real to me to be fake!" she shouted before she placed her face in her hands.

I just rolled my eyes. Did I ask for her life story? "Just turn around." I said and she pulled her head up once again before looking away from me. Thank God I changed the suspect before I started to puke at all this emotion.

After she turned, I started to take off my clothes, but I could only take off my pants before it felt like my side turned into a raging inferno of fire. "God…" I growled as I placed my hand over it. I felt something strange. That's when I realized that I might have broken something. Not what I needed now.

"Something wrong?" I heard the shrimp ask. God, why did she care about my welfare all the time? I could take care of myself! After I was now light enough to pull myself out of the water, I gently threw my legs out of the tub. After I got to my room, I changed. I knew this was going to cause me a bit of pain tonight, but at least the damn dinner was in a few hours and the next day, I would get to go home and hopefully finish out the rest of the damn school year and never see the mutt's sister again… The mutt and the rest of the Geek Squad for that matter…

(To Be Continued…)


	43. The Drive

_**A Moment Like This – Chapter 43 – The Drive – By Serenity Rose Wheeler**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, A' Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

Hello! Wow, so many reviews! Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!

(On With The Story!)

(5:30 pm)

(Kaiba's POV)

"Dammit, Wheeler! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" I shouted.

"I'm trying!" the shrimp shouted back.

God, why does she take forever? She knows we have to be there by 6:30 and it takes a while to get there. I thought as I looked at my watch every 5 seconds and tapped my foot as I waited by the door. After she finally finished getting dressed, I drug her out of the hotel room and got in my car. "Well, thanks to you, we are going to be late..." I said angrily as I started the car.

"It isn't my fault! You damn know that it takes women longer to get ready!" the shrimp shouted as she put on her seatbelt.

"And you knew damn well that you had to take your precious shower 30 minutes earlier then that!" I growled in reply.

"You don't have to comb 2 feet of hair!" the shrimp shouted. Great, she was measuring her hair now…

"Forget it. Just shut up. It's over." I growled. I didn't really want to start yelling when I was driving.

"You brought it up! I went fast compared to what I could have taken!" the shrimp continued to yell. What the fucking hell was I thinking when I asked her on this trip? All she does is annoy me, yell, annoy me, cry like there is no tomorrow, and did I mention annoy me?

"I told you to shut up…" I said as I took a deep intake of breath.

"I don't have to shut up! You are way too much of making everyone try to be perfect! We can't all be perfect, Seto Kaiba!" the shrimp shouted.

"I know you're not perfect. Far from it, but you could have taken less time…" I replied in a calm voice.

"That's it." I heard her say. When we stopped at a light a few seconds later, I looked at her and man, I never seen anyone look so angry.

"What's your problem?" I asked as I turned my eyes back to the road in front of me.

"I have had it with your mouth and your attitude! You are stubborn, hardheaded, cruel, obnoxious, stuck-up, pompous, and so many other words I can't think of now!" she shouted as she clenched her fists as if she wanted to beat me up. Heh. Good luck…

"Aren't you used to it by now?" I asked before the light turned green and I started to drive again.

"You might think that! But I came to this dinner with you so you could make sure that your boss thought you were married, but I am so pissed right now, I might just tell him you're a lying heel!" she continued to shout as I continued to ignore her. Well, except for the last part of that statement.

"Fine. Let's call a truce." I said while I kept my emotionless face to the road.

"I don't know…" she said before lowering in her seat. I sighed before we came to another stoplight. I pressed on the brake and took one hand off the wheel to get something in my pocket. I took a black box out and her eyes got wide.

"What are you doing?" she asked before I tossed her the box and she actually caught it. When she opened it, she gasped.

"Like it?" I asked before pressing the gas and turning left.

She stayed speechless though.

(Serenity's POV)

I saw the ring in the box. It had to be worth at least 5 million dollars. I was in shock. I know I was supposed to pose as his wife, but to get me a ring that was worth this much? "I – Why? Why'd you get this?" I asked as I looked over at him and he was still staring at the street in front of him. I was surprised I could even hold it up. This rock had to be at least 100 carats of blue diamonds alone. Yeah, I like to watch shows about gems, so what?

"Uh. Duh. You're supposed to be posing as my wife. You have to have a ring." He replied simply.

"Yeah, but how much did you spend on this?" I asked as my eyes stayed wide.

"A few million." He replied before stopping at a light. My thoughts exactly…

(Kaiba's POV)

God, it was just a ring of platinum and a few blue and white diamonds. Why are women so fascinated with them? "A few million? You spent a few million just to pull this off?" she shouted. Well, duh? I was thinking about getting her just a gold band with a few white diamonds, but I'm Seto Kaiba and I have more money to spend on a ring for my 'wife' then that.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Where's your ring?" she asked and I put my left hand over to her so she could see it.

"Oh." She replied as she stared at the ring on my finger. God, I hated wearing it. Even thought it had only been for about 20 minutes, it bugged the hell out of my already. A few seconds later, the light turned green and I started to drive again.

A few minutes of since past and from the corner of my eye, I saw the shrimp staring at the ring like it was a holy relic. "Why the hell are you staring at that thing?" I asked.

"It's pretty." She replied simply. Okay, that's the reason to stare at it without blinking…

"It's like you've never seen a ring before." I implied.

"Not one with a few million dollars." She replied.

"Are you going to put it on your finger yet?" I asked before I stopped at yet another stop light. God, I hated when I hit every red light.

"I don't even know if it's sized correctly." She said as she took it out of the box.

"It should be." I replied. I couldn't believe that she would say the most stupid things. After a few minutes, she finally removed the ring and slipped it on her wrong hand. I was really about to lose it. "Wrong hand."

"Oh." She said when she took it off her right hand and put it on her left ring finger.

"Good." I replied before I stopped in front of the mansion where the dinner was going to be held. I got out of the car and she was having trouble with the door. After she finally got it open, we finally able to get this over with.

"Kaiba?" she had to ask on our way in.

"What?" I asked dryly.

"You better be nice." I heard her say sternly. God, this was going to be one **long** night…

(To Be Continued…)


	44. Continuing Arguments

A Moment Like This – Chapter 44 – Continuing Arguments – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews, and please, remember to review, but no flames! Well, today's officially the day that I've been here a year! It's all thanks to you! So, thanks so much and I hope to be here for many years to come!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

When we finally walked into the ballroom, Serenity gasped as usual. "Mr. Seto Kaiba!" Thank you so much for showing up!" the man that asked me to come said as he walked up to me.

"No problem." I said trying to make my voice sound more pleasant instead of cold like normally.

"Wow, who is this beautiful young lady?" he said as he took the shrimp's hand and kissed it. Great, now she's going to be giggling right about…

"Tee-Hee!"

Now… "Well, this is my wife, Serenity." I replied, as I so desperately didn't want to say that, but it was only a ploy and it would be over after we left here tonight.

"Please to meet you, Mr.…" she said stalling. Thank God she had to ask before I did…

"Naotake. Sadato Naotake." He introduced as he bowed. Funny, he didn't look Japanese.

"Um… Are you from Japan?" I asked. I wasn't going to be here if I had a weird feeling about this guy.

"Well, my mother was Japanese, but my father was from here. So, that's why I don't look totally Japanese." He said with a laugh. Okay, he had himself covered there, but – Wait, why am I starting to sound like a detective? Damn. Mokuba makes me watch way to many of those shows…

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Naotake." The shrimp said before bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine. So, how are you liking it here, Mrs. Kaiba?" he asked. God that sounded horrible…

(Serenity's POV)

Okay, I was going to have to get used to be called that, but Kaiba seemed to be suffering by that, so I could get used to this fast… It was actually kind of funny to see him squirm. Just wait until we have to dance, I'll really lay it on thick… "Oh, I'm having the most marvelous time!" I replied as I smiled happily. Truthfully, it hasn't been very great but I think it only was because I had to be with Kaiba…

(Kaiba's POV)

"That's great!" Mr. Naotake said. Okay, what was with that creepy grin on Wheeler's face? She better not be planning anything stupid or she was really going to get it… "How about you, Kaiba? I can call you Kaiba, right?" he continued looking at me now.

"It's been great." I lied. And after a short silence he was still looking at me as if he wanted me to say something. "Oh, and you can call me Kaiba." I remembered.

"Great, well now that we all know each other, why don't you come along and sit at our table?" he said as he led us off to sit by him. After we made it to the table, Serenity was acting a bit strange. Not as loud and weird as usual.

I pulled out the shrimp's chair and I had to kick myself not to pull it back a second before she sat so she could fall on the floor. After she was sitting down, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down and kissed my cheek for a little too long... "Thanks, sweetie…" she purred after she let me go. I gave her the glare hoping she would get my drift. I had to kick myself again not to run to the bathroom to go disinfect my face, but I had plenty of time to do that later…

"Oh, that's sweet. So, planning on having children yet?" he had to ask when I took a drink of water… I choked on that and on the corner of my eye, I seen the Wheeler smirk again. I wanted to cut in, but I had trouble getting down the water in my mouth.

"Oh yes. We try every night…" Serenity said with a blush on her face as she played with a strand of her hair. I wanted to scream. How the hell could she say that? "Sometimes more, huh, darling?" she purred suggestively as my eyes were wide staring at her in disbelief.

"So, when did you guys wed?" a woman asked on Serenity's right. I finally got down the liquid and reached under the table and angrily grabbed Serenity's arm. She looked at me with anger but I was not going to let her talk like that.

"Um, can you excuse us, I have to talk to my 'wife'." I said before pulling her off her chair and out of the ballroom door to the hall.

"What is it?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Why the fucking hell did you say that?" I growled.

"Just playing the part of your 'wife'…" she replied coolly.

"You sound more like a horny porn star!" I growled. God, I know that she was posing as my wife and everything, but to say something like that? That was sick! It was like – Oh never mind!

"Well, it basically fits the description of someone you'd marry!" she growled before she tried to walk back into the ballroom, but I grabbed her arm.

"If I would, she would be a billion times better looking then you!" I hissed.

"You said you'd be nice!" she growled pulling her arm away from me.

"You should act civilized!" I replied.

"Fine, you be nicer and I'll act more decent, deal?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Okay, stop kissing me and we have a deal." I replied as I shook her hand.

"Alright." She replied. After we shook a few times, we walked back out and sat by Mr. Naotake again. "Sorry about that." The shrimp said to them when she sat down.

"That's quite alright, so when did you get married?" I guess it was Mr. Naotake's wife, asked.

"In June." Serenity replied.

"Wow, just 6 months ago?" she asked.

"Yep." The shrimp replied as I sighed deeply. Okay, so far, so good.

"Wow, look at that ring…" Mrs. Naotake murmured as Serenity pulled it up and showed her hand to her. After the women were taking for a few more minutes and laughing, Mr. Naotake started to talk to me.

"So, Kaiba, did you guys have a big wedding?" he asked. I looked over at Serenity and she reached under the table and wrote 'yes' with her finger on my leg.

"Yes." I replied before Serenity's arm retreated and she continued her conversation.

"She's really a catch." He said as he looked over at Serenity. Want her?

"But seriously…" he said in a small whisper as he brought hi head closer to my ear. "Did she mean what she said before? I know it was none of my business, but you seemed kind of surprised at her answer." Great. This again.

"No, she likes to kid." I replied.

"Oh, I thought so. Well, she's really nice." He commented.

"Yeah." I replied before leaning back in my chair and crossing my legs. Everything was going good so far, but I had a weird feeling that something about this wasn't right…

(To Be Continued…)


	45. Pain Of Consequences

A Moment Like This – Chapter 45 – Pain Of Consequences – By Serenity Rose Wheeler

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Wow! So many reviews, thank you all so much! Man, I just still can't believe that I've been on this site writing stories for this long… It makes me feel old. Nah, I'm still in my very, very early teens. Well, enough blabbing from me, I better get on with the chapter and you know the drill… Please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

We continued to sit and sit and sit as I kept looking at my watch. "Kaiba?" the shrimp asked as she tapped my leg.

"What?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"I thought this was supposed to be a dinner." She said. God, she was just like her mutt brother. Always thinking about food…

"It is." I replied dryly.

"Yes, it is. Well, I'm going to go speak to the chef to see what is taking so long." Mr. Naotake said before excusing himself to a door on the left of the ballroom. I really was starting not to trust this guy. There had to be only 25 people here and he promised over 100 CEO's. Something about this wasn't right and I was about to go find out what was really going on.

"Something wrong, dear?" the shrimp asked. God, I forgot to tell her that she couldn't call me those names either.

"Nothing. If you please excuse me…" I said before standing up.

"I'll go with you." The shrimp said as she stood up as well. I wanted to make a motion that she would understand when I didn't approve of the idea, but with his wife watching us, it was impossible.

I didn't say anything before I walked out of the ballroom and into the hall where I was going to tell her to stay with Mrs. Naotake. "Listen, Serenity." I said before turning to her.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked at me with panic and concern. Great, I couldn't tell her anything or she would freak out.

"Nothing. It's just I need to talk to my host and it would be better if you stayed with his wife." I replied and she just nodded and went back into the room. Heh. That was easy.

After she had left, I continued down the left part of the hall until I walked by a door and heard voices. "Do you think he suspects anything?" I heard a deep male voice ask.

"No. He seems pretty calm." I recognized as Mr. Naotake's voice. I leaned against the wall. I knew it…

"So, you going to take out his wife as well?" the deep male voice asked. I gasped softly. So, they were planning to kill me?

"You said that we would only kill Kaiba." Mr. Naotake's voice replied.

"Are you sure?" the deep voice asked.

"She won't cause us any harm. Besides, you can have some fun with her after Kaiba's dead if you want." Mr. Naotake's voice answered.

God, how could I be so stupid to take up an offer from a man I never even met or heard about? Damn, I had to get out of here now… I was about to leave when the door I was listening through flew open…

(Serenity's POV)

I wonder why Kaiba was acting so strange… He seemed like he was worried about something. I hope he was all right. Oh well, he probably was just still a little upset about what I said earlier. "You alright, Serenity?" Mrs. Naotake asked me. She was really nice. She was funny too. I liked her a lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"You have a very gorgeous husband." She told me as she smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I replied smiling back. Her husband would probably be mad if he heard her say that. But it was kind of cool how she spoke whatever was on her mind and didn't care what other people thought. I wish I was like that.

"So, how many kids would you like to have?" she asked.

"A few." I replied. I did want kids and everyone tells me how good of a mother I would be and I wanted to see for myself, but I knew I could wait.

"That's great. But I bet Kaiba doesn't want any, huh?" she asked. I knew he wouldn't. Wait, I was talking like we really were married. Oh well, it's only for one night and I could dream, can't I?

"I'll talk him into it someday." I replied. Suddenly, I got a bad feeling. I don't know why, but I felt like something seriously wasn't right.

"Something wrong?" I heard her ask. I looked up at her and sighed before answering.

"I – I'll be right back." I said before getting up and walking quickly out of the entrance to the ballroom. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I looked to my right and seen a door about 20 feet away that had been smashed opened and the doorknob had made a big dent in the wall. Something wasn't right… I started to breathe quickly as I frantically looked around for Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" I asked to no one in particular in case he could hear me. "**Kaiba**?" I asked louder as I put my hand around my mouth. I was really scared now. Kaiba wasn't the type of person to disappear. I ran around as I looked everywhere for him. I sopped when I seen a balcony. I walked out of the door and on the balcony and gasped at what I seen…

A large man and Mr. Naotake were standing together and Kaiba was standing in front of them. They were all standing by a large pool. I looked at him and his clothes were ripped and there were bruises and a bit of blood on him. This couldn't be happening… It couldn't. "Serenity?" a voice asked behind me and I turned to see Mrs. Naotake. She had a serious look on her face when she noticed what I was looking at.

"You knew…" I whispered as tears grew in my eyes.

"Stay with me. I won't let them hurt you…" she replied.

"**What the fucking hell are they going to do with Kaiba**?" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I felt the hot tears falling from my cheeks.

"I won't let them hurt you if you stay with me." She continued to say. I was **not** going to let them hurt him.

I just shook my head before angrily tearing by her and trying to find a way out. I wasn't going to let him die… That's when I started to cry harder. Die? No… He couldn't and I wouldn't believe that. That's when I heard it…

(Kaiba's POV)

I felt the cuts and bruises on my body. My vision was getting blurry and my limbs were getting numb. I knew I was going to pass out by I had to stay awake. I just still couldn't believe that I fell for the oldest trick in the book. I wanted to kick myself for believing this freak! I should have known that it was a lie just to get my company. I knew if I passed out they would surely kill me. I saw the knife in the large guy's hand. Mr. Naotake looked angry and greedy. God, why did I have to have such a rich company?

It never fails; first it was that stupid whore of a drama teacher now a greedy middle-aged man… What's worse? Oh God, I just remembered… They were going to hurt Serenity too. I couldn't let that happen. I was the one that asked her to his damn thing! I know I hated her but I could never hate anyone enough to kill them. Why was I being nice now? I then saw the large man take out a gun and pointed it at me. Well, I guess this was how I went…

I just wish I could tell Mokuba goodbye and Serenity that… I'm sorry…

(To Be Continued…)


	46. Can Never Let You Go

A Moment Like This – Chapter 26 – Can Never Let You Go - By Serenity Rose Wheeler

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-G-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not town the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Wow, so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Serenity's POV)

When I heard that gunshot, I froze where I stopped running. I heard the echo of the gun in my head like a tape recorder over and over again. I felt more tears grow in my eyes before I started to move again. I knew Kaiba could take care of himself and I wasn't going to worry about it. But I couldn't help myself. I started to run faster and finally found a way to get to the outside.

After I ran outside, the 2 men were gone as I frantically looked around for Kaiba, who was nowhere in sight. "Kaiba?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt my heart facing. I knew I was scared, but that wasn't going to keep me from finding him. I looked at the ground in front of the large pool and saw water. Funny, it didn't rain, and no one would dare swim this late. Unless…

"Kaiba!" I shouted as I ran to the edge of the pool and fell to my knees and frantically looked in the water to see if I could see anything and sure enough… I looked at the blood that was in the water and how it was making the whole pool colored like crimson. I fought with myself to get in. I wanted to, but I was scared that he might be – Well, you know… But I had to help him no matter what.

I jumped in the pool without hesitation and reached down to try and see if I could grab him, but the pool was deep and I never was the best swimmer. I kept feeling around. I had no idea what had happened and I didn't want to think about it. I finally felt something and grabbed it as soon as my hand came in contact with it. I pulled up with all my might. Instantly, Kaiba fell limply into my arms.

My arms instinctively went around him as I was having trouble floating in this deep water with this extra weight, but I was so worried now, I was using strength I didn't even know I had. I didn't even know if he was alive or not. He was totally limp and his eyes were closed. I actually didn't want to know… I had no idea why this kept happening to him… I prayed he was alive… I knew he had been shot, but he couldn't die… He couldn't…

I felt more tears streaming from my eyes as I laid him on the edge of the pool before getting out myself. "Kaiba?" I asked as I rolled him on his back and kneeled by him. I looked at his face. He was pale and there was absolutely no response when I touched his hand. I let out a breath I hadn't even been holding when I slowly lifted the part of his shirt where blood still seeped through.

I lifted it up and heard myself sob. This had to be a bad dream. I kept hitting myself to see if I would wake up. I was cold. My whole body felt numb and for a few seconds, it felt as if I was dreaming. But somewhere in the back of my mind, that was wishful thinking now. I gently touched the wound on his chest and felt my body began to tremble. I was scared. I couldn't leave him out in the open with all those maniacs most likely looking for me.

I slowly but surely picked him up with great difficultly and drug him to a dark shed in the corner of the backyard. I laid him down on the cold cement and looked around for anything to keep him warm. I was still too afraid to check his vital signs to see if he was alive, but I wasn't ready to. I couldn't find anything, but it was cold and I had to keep him warm.

This was it… I breathed deeply a few times before I walked over to Kaiba and keeled by him again. I picked him up and let him lay in my arms so he wouldn't be as cold. I knew I shouldn't even be touching him, but he wasn't awake. I didn't even know if he was alive. I then closed my eyes for a few minutes of preparation before letting my fingers trace along his chest before reaching his neck.

I felt tears fall from my cheeks faster then rain. I wanted for some kind of sign that he was alive… Anything… I didn't want Kaiba to leave me alone… I didn't want him to leave period. I never understood death. He was so close to it only a few months ago and it was like I was living it all over again… After 30 seconds of no pulse at all, the truth smacked me in my face. I felt my tears building again.

He was… No. He couldn't be. He couldn't… "Ka-ai-iba?" I asked with my voice faltering. My vision grew blurry from the overflow of tears. He really was dead. I brought my hand to my face as I felt my tears falling off my palms. No… What would I say to Mokuba? What would – What would happen? I felt myself sobbing before I took my hands off my face and looked at Kaiba.

He was beautiful. His face was calm. I never saw him like that before. Never… His hair was wet and draping over his forehead in the cutest way. His mouth was slightly open. Wait. Why was I thinking like this? He was dead and he wasn't going to come back… I looked at the deep bullet wound on his chest as the one worded question kept repeating itself in my head…

_**Why?**_

I started to cry harder as I tenderly pulled him up until his head was laying on the dip in my shoulder. I placed my arms around his torso and laid them comfortably at his shoulders in a hug. This didn't feel real. His body was slightly warm and I felt like he was still there somewhere… I had to try anything at this point. I wasn't going to lose Kaiba like this.

I laid him back on the ground and placed his arms at his sides as I plugged his nose. I looked at the bullet and knew that this couldn't be the thing that killed him. It wasn't in precisely the right place to hit his heart. I looked at his lips. I was going lower. This would be my first kiss, but it was mouth-to-mouth. I don't think it should count. My lips were centimeters away from his and my eyes were closing before I nearly touched them… But I stopped when I heard a loud cough and water sprayed harshly in my face.

(Kaiba's POV)

I heard crying. My eyes were slowly opening as I felt my lungs opening up again. I felt this urge to cough. I felt the water at the base of my throat. I coughed harshly and the water in my lungs flew out of my mouth. I opened my eyes and everything was revealing itself when I seen the mutt's sister looking at me with tears in her eyes. I blinked and reopened my eyes. Her hands were folded at her chest as she smiled. I seen her face was soaked.

Uh-oh. She then started to laugh before crying and throwing herself on top of me. "Get off! What the hell are you doing?" I barked after throwing her off of me.

"You're okay…" she wept as she wiped her face. I guess I really did cough all that water all over her head. Yuck. Was she giving me mouth to mouth? Suddenly, I had a bad urge to puke.

"Why are you crying?" I grumbled angrily as I placed over my hand over where I was shot. Yes, I know I was shot. I was just glad that dumbass wasn't very good at aiming.

"You were dead, Kaiba." She said in a quiet voice. I wasn't expecting that. I didn't remember anything.

"Oh. Well, we have to get out of here." I said before trying to get up but my legs crumbled beneath me. "Damn…" I groaned as I felt my body go numb.

"You're hurt." She said as she kneeled closer to me. No, you think?

"Well, duh." I said before grabbing onto her shoulder. I tried to avoid 'the look' as she slowly got to her feet. Damn, I wasn't that heavy, was I? Well, she's a shrimp and probably never lifted anything heavier then 20 pounds in her life.

After we got out of that damn stuffy shed, I finally was able to get some feeling back in my legs. I took my hand from her shoulder and I was able to stand on my own. "What are you doing?" she asked in a panicked voice.

I didn't answer her. I personally didn't think it was necessary. After we jumped a fence, well, I did, I had to help that idiot climb. God, why are women such babies? After we got to my car, we were off. I had to get back home and settle this damn thing. I could not let myself get into any more danger with her here. I promised I would be nice and not letting her get killed is a form of nice I guess, so I was just keeping my word and nothing more.

(To Be Continued…)


	47. Another Turn

A Moment Like This – Chapter 47 – Another Turn - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Wow, so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but please review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

When we finally parked at the hotel, it was already almost midnight. I had no idea where those hours went, but it's best I stop thinking about it and get out of here. The shrimp was following me up the stairs when we finally got to the room. I opened the door and we ran right to our rooms. "When does the plane leave?" I heard the shrimp ask from the other room.

Dammit, I forgot about that. Our plane wasn't going to leave for about another 3 hours. Surely there had to be an earlier plane. "We're going to the airport to see if there's an earlier flight." I replied after she walked into my room with her bags under her arms.

"But those wounds. We have to take care of them." She said with concern laced in her voice. God, what was up with her? I was fine. I've been in worse conditions so considering everything, this wasn't very bad.

"I'm fine. We have to get going before they know I'm still alive." I replied. That's when I remembered. She must have saved me. I mean, why else would I be in that damn shed, her being over me when I coughed, and her crying like that? It all added up. My hands stopped packing as they lay rested on the top of my suitcase.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing my strange behavior.

"You saved me, didn't you?" I asked. My back was turned away from her, so I had no idea if she was shocked or thinking of some kind of excuse to deny my assumption.

After a short silence and her letting out a long breath, she answered, "Yes. I did." I was still. How the hell could she have pulled me out the water, somehow drug me to a shed, and anything else she might have done?

I turned to her and she looked at me in curiosity. Great, now I owed her something again. "Why?" I asked. I had no idea why she would. I know she hated me, well, she might have some lust, but that's about it. Well, she could have just done it for Mokuba.

"I care about you." She replied plainly. That was her answer? One of her worst attempts yet. Oh well, we had to get going and I didn't really think it was very necessary to look much more into this.

"Never mind. Let's go." I said before locking my suitcase and heading to the door with her following. "Got everything?" I asked while my hand rested on the doorknob.

"Yeah." She replied before I opened the door and we were in the car again. When we were on the way to the airport, she seemed quiet. **Too** quiet.

"What is it?" I asked before speeding up when the light turned green.

"Nothing." She said in a weird voice. At the corner of my eye, I saw that something was wrong. She looked physically sick. After a few more minutes, I heard her start to cry as she clenched her stomach.

I sighed deeply as I hoped she didn't have to puke…

"I think I need to puke…" I heard her grumble as she fumbled with the window.

"Oh great…" I muttered to myself as I pulled the car over by a grassy field.

"Thanks." She said before unlocking her door and getting out of the car. I sighed before I heard another car door behind us. I looked in my rearview mirror and seen the same large man that tried to kill me get out. The air got caught in my throat as I fumbled with the lock. God, why the hell did this keep happening? I finally got the car door open and ran to find Serenity.

"Wheeler, where the fucking hell are you?" I shouted into the darkness.

I heard a moaning before I heard a retch and a screech of terror. "Oh God…" I muttered to myself when I couldn't see the large man anymore. God, this was my entire fault. I had to find her. I know you may think that sounded kind of mushy, but I couldn't let her get killed over the trip. "Serenity!" I shouted.

"Kaiba! Help!" I heard her shrill as I ran to where I heard it from.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

But nothing but silence followed. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Mr. Naotake holding a gun in his shaking hands. "Don't move…" he said in a whisper, but I still heard him.

That was it. I have had it with letting myself be venerable in a situation like this. Wherever they were taking Serenity, I had to kick it out of this guy. "Put the gun down…" I hissed as I walked over to him. He started to shake more. I could tell when a person didn't truly want to kill and they were actually scared to.

"I'm warning you, Kaiba! I'll shoot!" he shouted.

"Just try it." I said before running forward. He shot the gun over and over again but missed by at least 3 feet every time. Once I got up to him, I kicked as hard as I could into his stomach and blood came out of his mouth. "Tell me where she is!" I shouted as I held him up by his hair.

But he had passed out and it would be a good few hours before he woke up. I just threw him down back on the wet grass and ran back to my car. I heard the other car taking off. I knew I had to follow it no matter what. God, I hope that damn bastard didn't kill her or anything. I followed the black SUV for what felt like hours. Wait, it was hours. I had no idea where the hell we were and my navigating system wasn't helping much.

I felt myself breathing hard for a reason I didn't understand. Was this what it felt like to have guilt? Oh never mind, I can't let my mind wander now. Wheeler's life is in danger and we are in the middle of nowhere. I don't have my cell phone and we're miles from civilization. The SUV in front of me came to a halt in front of a large black building. I sighed before I parked in a ditch with lots of trees so my car wasn't that noticeable.

I quietly got out of my car and seen the large bastard carrying Wheeler on his back. She was limp and didn't seem to be awake. God, I hope that fucking idiot didn't say something to get herself killed. I silently followed behind him as he walked into the building, which seemed deserted. After walking into a room, I heard him laughing to himself.

I looked in and saw the bastard start to take off the shrimp's clothes. Oh God, not again… I couldn't let this guy rape her. I know what it was like and I would never wish it on anyone. I sighed deeply before I was about to go into the room. I knew the guy was armed and he could easily kill me from such a close trajectory. But I had to take this chance.

(Kaiba Mansion)

(Normal POV)

"Hmmm…" Mokuba said to himself as he waited by the phone. "Seto said he would call me. I wonder what's up…"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine, Master Mokuba. He'll be back soon." Roland replied before ruffling the small boy's hair.

"But he always calls me. Why on earth wouldn't he call me?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at his bodyguard with puppy-dog eyes.

"He's probably just really busy, Mokuba." Roland replied before walking over to the kitchen. But Mokuba had a bad feeling about something. He knew something was wrong and he just hoped his older brother was all right…

(To Be Continued…)


	48. Never Ending Road

A Moment Like This – Chapter 48 – Never-Ending Road - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Wow, so many reviews, thank you all so much! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I kept quietly going in and out of the door several times. I had no idea why I was stalling like this. I don't even know why I cared. Because I could easily get her out once he was done with her, but I couldn't let her lose her virginity like that. Wait, why the fucking hell am I even talking about that? Okay, Kaiba, focus…

Great, I'm talking to myself again… "Wow, you're a virgin, aren't you? I don't get to fuck many of them…" the sick bastard said. God, I kept reliving horrible moments over and over on this damn trip, aren't I?

All right, I'm losing focus again. Just concentrate and the best way to get out of this is the element of surprise. The guy was as dumb as a rock, so this couldn't be very hard. I sighed deeply before grabbing a long rod I seen discarded on the ground. I picked it up. I had no idea if a hard blow would kill him, but if I did, oh well.

I flew around the corner and bashed in his head in with the rod I found. The sound of the metal cracking his skull and body to the floor must have woken the shrimp up. "Kaiba?" she whispered before she noticed that she was naked and her legs were wide open exposing everything… Absolutely disgusting…

"Kaiba!" she shouted before blushing and pulling her legs closed and pulling her lifted dress over her legs. She then looked at the ground and started to tremble when she seen the blood flowing out of the thug's cracked skull.

"Let's go." I said before dropping the rod and turning to leave the room.

"Kaiba…" I heard her whimper as she stayed on the bed she was almost banged on.

"What is it now?" I hissed before turning around and saw her holding her leg.

"I think my leg is broken…" she said. Oops. I guess the rod was a little too long and hit her leg in the process. I guess that's what **really** woke her up.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I stepped in the large pool of blood and she cringed as she watched me. Not like I really cared, but we had to get out of here and if I was quick and asked the most obvious question, we'd get through it quicker.

"Yeah. Real bad." She replied. I looked at it for a few more seconds before realizing it was broken. "Kaiba?" she asked after a few moments.

"What?" I replied as I looked up.

"Thank you… For… Saving my life…" she said.

"We're even." I replied before I offered her my arm so she can lean on me and hop on one foot because there was no way in hell that I was going to carry her.

"Well, I still appreciate it." She continued before laying her hand on my shoulder and standing up on her good leg.

"Whatever. We have to go, so stop talking." I replied before we walked out of the door. As we walked down the hall, really slow, I might add, it was really quiet. I heard the shrimp whimper every single time she moved her leg. I felt her hand grasping my shirt harder and harder.

When we finally got out the building, she had already dug her nails into the skin on my back. "I'm sorry…" she said out of nowhere as we neared my car.

"Sorry for what?" I replied before I walked over to the passenger door and opened it. After I helped her in, she was still quiet about my question.

"I'm sorry I got sick." She said as she reached for a small bag in the backseat.

"It's over. You don't have to talk about it anymore." I replied before reaching it and handing it to her. After I handed her the bag, I reached in my pocket and took my car keys out. After starting the car, I started the drive to the airport. Speaking of which, we missed our scheduled plane, we'd have to buy new tickets, and I had no idea how long we'd have to wait… God, could this trip get any worse?

(Kaiba Mansion)

(Normal POV)

Mokuba was falling asleep with his head on his hand when the phone rang. Mokuba flew out of his seat as he proceeded with a karate stance before he realized it was just the phone. "Oh. He-he." Mokuba said to himself before lowering his arms and walking a few steps over to the phone. After, he picked it up and pressed 'talk', he continued. "Hello?"

"Mokuba, is Kaiba there yet?" a panicked Mai asked over the phone.

"No. He isn't, why?" Mokuba replied as he furrowed his brows wondering why on earth why Mai would know that his brother even had left.

After Mai let out a long sigh, she continued. "Well, Joey has been calling my house looking for Serenity."

Mokuba had a weird look on is face as he just listened to what the blonde said. "Well, shouldn't just be at home with her brother?" Mokuba asked perplexingly.

"Do you even know that Serenity went with your brother?" Mai asked noticing the boy's questionable voice.

Mokuba just started to laugh as he held his stomach. "You got to be kidding! I think you got the wrong Seto Kaiba." Mokuba replied as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I'm serious, Mokuba!" Mai shouted over the other line as she clenched the phone firmly in her thin hands. .

"Really?" Mokuba asked as he noticed the seriousness tone in Mai's voice.

"I swear. Didn't he tell you?" Mai replied.

"No." Mokuba said when he got some evil things he was going to do when his brother came home. God, he could blackmail him for months.

"Well, Joey keeps calling and asking to talk to Serenity, because she was supposedly supposed to spend the night at my house. But since she's actually with Kaiba, I can't put her on the phone. I'm running out of excuses, Mokuba, what am I going to tell him when he comes to pick her up? I can't even get a hold of him! Can you?" Mai explained.

"Um… Well, I'll call the car he took. I think Roland put in some communication systems, so I'll go see if they work and I'll call you back soon, alright?" Mokuba said before hanging up the phone and running to the security room.

"Good afternoon, Master Mokuba, need anything?" the man in the room asked before drinking a small sip of tea.

"Yeah, I need you to have a router going to the communication systems on the Kaiba Corp. vehicles to see if you can track what car my brother is using so I can contact him directly through an intercom." Mokuba said in once quick breath as soon as he shut the door behind him.

"Uh --- Well, of course, sir." The man replied a little bit surprised but quickly carried out his orders.

(Middle Of Nowhere)

(Kaiba's POV)

As we kept driving along this damn road, the shrimp was trying to make a decent cast out of anything she found in the bag I handed to her. I heard a small beep and seen a small intercom on the system in my car. "That's funny." I said to no one in particular as I pulled the walkie-talkie looking like thing off the receiver and I immediately heard a voice.

"Hi Seto! Hi Serenity!" Mokuba's happy voice came from the small device. Mokuba? Wait, how did he know Serenity was with me? Valentine…

"Mokuba --- What --- Where --- Oh never mind! What is it?" I stuttered.

"Joey's is getting mad! Mai can't hold him off much longer, why aren't you here?" Mokuba's voice asked. "Wait, are you on your way home on the airport?"

I sighed deeply knowing full well that we probably couldn't be back until that night. "Mokuba, we're still in France and I have no idea where the bloody hell we are!" I barked. Great, I really had to get back to Japan…

"Bloody, huh? That's funny." Mokuba replied. "Well, since your there, it might take awhile, huh? Well, I'll call Mai and work out a distraction, all right? Talk to you later, Seto! I love you!" Mokuba said before hanging up.

"Are we going to be there by tomorrow at least?" the shrimp asked as she looked at me.

"I don't know. I really don't know…" I replied before leaning back in my seat and continuing on this damn never-ending road.

(To Be Continued…)


	49. Believing A Lie

A Moment Like This – Chapter 49 – Believing A Lie - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-GI-OH or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Wow, so many reviews, thank you all so much! Well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please remember to review, but no flames! Oh, and can you believe it? One chapter away from it being half a hundred chapters! Amazing huh? Wow… Well, it's all thanks to you guys!**

(On With The Story!)

(Serenity's POV)

We drove and drove and drove. Kaiba was getting angrier by the second as I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of civilization or normal road for that matter. I had no idea where that man took me and where the hell we even were, but I was really starting to get worried. My leg was killing me.

All I could wrap around it was a towel and it was throbbing. I only got a broken arm once as a kid and I didn't even remember it being half this painful. I looked over at the navigation system that Kaiba had and it just had a question mark on it. Even that complicated super computer navigation that Kaiba built didn't even know where we were.

"Do you need to see a doctor to get a cast?" I heard Kaiba asked out of nowhere. He hadn't spoken for hours. Well, except for the cussing to himself, but I got kind of used to that.

"I think it's okay for now. We just have to hurry and get back to Japan before Joey finds out." I replied.

"Alright, whatever. It's your call." He replied in a bored tone before he made a left to another dirt road.

(Kaiba Mansion)

(Normal POV)

Mokuba paced around the living room waiting by the phone. He knew he had to come up with some distraction, but nothing came to his mind. After he gave a long sigh, he picked up the phone and dialed Mai's number. "Hello?" Mai's voice asked happily.

"Hey. What are you so happy about?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh. I thought you'd be Kaiba." Mai's replied.

After another sigh, Mokuba continued. "I don't think Seto will be home until tonight or tomorrow."

"Tonight or tomorrow? Joey will surely find out if they take that long!" Mai shouted.

"I know, I know! I contacted Seto a few hours ago and he said that they were lost and still in France! It takes a awhile for the plane to take off and they already missed their other one and I surely doubt that they have a lot planes too and from Japan over there!" Mokuba explained.

"Mokuba, I need to come up with some excuse, can you think of anything?" Mai asked in a panicked voice as she held the phone desperately to her ear.

"I've been trying to for the past 4 hours! I can't think of anything!" Mokuba said agitatedly as he plopped down on the couch. After Mai took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she tried to think of anything that would be a distraction to Joey. "How about just telling him that Serenity wants to stay another night at your house?" Mokuba continued after a few moments.

"I'll need a reason and Serenity would need an extra pair of clothes from her house." Mai replied.

"I got it! Why don't you have him drop them off and when he does, you just tell him that Serenity is in the bathroom or taking a shower or something!" Mokuba suggested.

After thinking about Mokuba's plan for a few seconds, she smiled. "Yeah, that may just work! Alright, thanks a lot Mokuba, you're smarter then I ever would have thought." Mai said happily.

"I get it from my brother. Well, I'll talk to you later!" Mokuba said before hanging up the phone and running off to play video games.

(Mai's House)

Mai sighed happily as she placed the phone back on the receiver. "Who was that, dear?" Mai's mother asked as she walked into the room.

"Just a friend, mom. Well, I'll talk to you later!" Mai said as she got off the chair and ran to her room to call Joey.

"Serenity?" Joey asked on the other line after Mai dialed.

"No, it's me, Mai." Mai replied.

"Oh. Y-You need something?" Joey asked after stuttering slightly.

"Nah, I just wanted to tell you that Serenity wants to spend another night. She was too embarrassed to ask you so she asked me to call you." Mai explained.

"Really? But Why? Me and Serenity had plans tonight." Joey replied in a solemn voice.

"Well, she just needs some time to talk and let out her feelings." Mai said.

"Feelings about what?" Joey asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Girl stuff!" Mai replied.

"Oh." Joey said as he played with the telephone cord. "Well, okay. Just tell her I said hi."

"Okay!" Mai replied happily thanking God that Joey forgot completely about the deal with clothes.

"Bye." Joey said before hanging up. After she heard the dial tone she put the phone down gently. She let out a long sigh of relief and got up to go get some lunch.

(Back To Nowhere)

Serenity sat there playing with her fingernails as she waited for Kaiba to say that he knew where they were or something. It had been 6 hours since he got her out of the building and they were not anywhere near finding their way back. Serenity was worried that they would die out there. "Stop looking so worried." Kaiba said. Serenity looked over at the CEO and wondered why he wasn't panicking.

Kaiba actually looked very calm, cool, and collected. Just like he normally did. No emotion whatsoever. "Aren't you the least bit worried?" Serenity asked.

"No." Kaiba replied truthfully as he made a right to another dirt road.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, I'm starving, my leg is broken, Joey is going to find out, I'm going to be yelled at, and we could die out here!" Serenity shouted in panic. "And here you're saying that you're not worried whatsoever?"

"Nope." Kaiba replied as Serenity's mouth fell open in shock.

"You're not?" Serenity asked.

"Nope." Kaiba replied coolly. Serenity had no idea why Kaiba couldn't be scared about something like this. She wanted to get back home so bad. She hated this trip. Kaiba almost died, she almost got raped, she broke her leg, and they could die. She was just glad that Kaiba was all right. She smiled at that.

Serenity was happy that everything was okay. Her leg would heal. She felt like this actually was a pretty good trip aside form all the turmoil. She saw a large skyscraper in the distance and knew that now; everything was going to be all right.

(To Be Continued…)


	50. Not Quite Home Yet

A Moment Like This – Chapter 50 – Not Home Quite Yet - By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hello! Wow, chapter 50… Half of a hundred and it's all thanks to you! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter, and please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I seen the skyscraper in the distance and smirked to myself. Finally. After driving toward the building for 5 more minutes, I heard a sputtering. Oh God, no… Not now… Yep, the car died and ran out of gas. Just perfect. "What happened?" the shrimp asked. Did this idiot even **have** a brain?

"What do you think?" I replied as I tried to start the car again, but it didn't want to cooperate. Well, it could be worse. But when I say that, it always does, so --- Oh, forget it, I don't want to think about this anymore, I'm too mad.

"Did it run out of gas?" she asked. God, what was with her and asking the most obvious questions?

"Yes. Now, get out." I told her firmly. She just looked at me in shock. "What." I continued after a brief pause.

"You may have forgotten, but I have a broken leg and I sure as hell aren't going to limp all the way to town!" she barked.

"Fine. You can stay here." I replied in my normally dry voice. I love making rash decisions.

"What? I have a broken leg and what if that Mr. Naotake finds out that his goon failed?" she asked in a panicked stricken voice.

"Well, you don't want to leave, so you can stay here and maybe I'll remember to come back for you." I replied as I stepped out of the seat and walked to the trunk and took out one of my bags. After I opened it, I took out my laptop and wondered why the hell I didn't think of this earlier.

"You better not, Seto Kaiba!" I heard the shrimp shout before I seen the passenger's seat open and she held to my car for dear life as she hopped on one foot to the back of the car. "If you leave me here, I swear, I'll…" she continued before she seen what I was working on. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to contact an ambulance." I replied in a bored tone as I exited the screen page and hacked into the telephone company to place an urgent call to the hospital closest to our location.

The shrimp was silent after that. "How do you know how to do this stuff?" she asked me about my hacking skills.

Well, duh, who did she think I was? "Do you even know who I am?" I hissed.

"Well, duh, but how exactly?" she asked in a more serious and angry tone.

"Yeah, like I'd tell you?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Are you mocking me?" she barked.

"What if I am?" I asked in a calm tone as I placed the urgent call and closed my laptop.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" she shouted.

"Just shut up, alright? I have had it up to here with your whining." I said as I put my hand at the level of her short head.

"Stop making short jokes! Oh wait, how's the weather up there?" she said. Did she really think I would be insulted by a tall joke? Mokuba says that to me all the time anyway, but with her, I was kind of pissed about it. I saved her ass and here she is talking to me like this.

"I should have let you get raped and killed." I said under my breath as I closed the trunk and leaned on the metal.

"I – You – Oh, never mind!" she growled before limping back to the passenger's seat and sat down.

"God, she can irritate the hell out of me…" I growled to no one in particular. I looked around at the scenery around me and sighed deeply. God, why did I have to get caught out here with her? All she does is complain about everything. A broken leg isn't that bad, try getting shot and drowning…

(Normal POV)

Serenity sat totally miffed in the passengers seat. She was slumped in her chair and her arms were crossed firmly across her chest. 'Why does Kaiba have to be so cruel?' Serenity thought to herself as she was thinking of evil things to do to him.

"They're here." she heard Kaiba say outside her door before she heard the shrill of an ambulance. Serenity looked outside her window and seen an ambulance drive up. Kaiba opened her door and she gave him a dirty look. "Cut that out." He said before picking her up unexpectedly. She gasped and blushed at the same time before growing an angry look on her face.

"Let me go!" she snapped as she threw her hand out to slap him across his face, but he moved his head and all Serenity's hand hit was air.

"Coming, sir!" the men shouted in French as they ran up to Serenity in Kaiba's arms.

"Here she is. Her leg's broken and she needs to get a cast on it right away." Kaiba replied in perfect French as Serenity stared at him with shock in her eyes.

'Is there anything this guy doesn't know?' Serenity asked herself. She didn't have any idea what they were saying, but she knew it was about her.

"We'll take it from here." They replied before one of the male nurses picked her up and laid her on the stretcher the other ambulance driver got out. "We're going to take her to the hospital to get a good look over to make sure nothing's wrong." The men continued.

"Alright." Kaiba replied. Serenity kept looking back and forth between the men wondering what on earth they were saying.

"Kaiba, you should have them check your bullet wound." Serenity suggested but Kaiba shook his head at her. "Yes! What if it gets infected?" she continued as the nurses stared at her strangely wondering what she was talking about.

"Forget it." Kaiba replied to her in Japanese when he motioned to the men to take her away.

"Oh, and here is some gasoline." The ambulance driver said as he reached into the back of the ambulance and handing him the jug.

"Thank you." Kaiba replied in French after accepting it. After the man turned away, Kaiba walked over to the car and started rolling up his sleeves.

"Kaiba?" Serenity asked as she saw the men were ready to take off without Kaiba.

"He'll meet us at the hospital, Miss." The man said to her in French and Serenity just stared at him strangely.

"No! Kaiba!" Serenity shouted as the men tried to calm her. "**Kaiba**!"

After the ambulance took off, Serenity started to cry as she felt an aching loneliness in her heart. "Miss, please stay calm, you'll see him soon." The man tried to comfort, but Serenity had no idea what the hell he was saying.

"I want to see Kaiba!" Serenity shouted as she tried to get off the stretcher, but the men had her contained so she couldn't get up. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt herself get farther and farther away from the man she swore she hated but secretly loved.

(To Be Continued…)


	51. Going Home At Last

A Moment Like This – Chapter 51 – Going Home At Last – By Serenity Rose Wheeler 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Wow, so many reviews, thank you all so much! Well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and as always, please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

I rolled up my sleeves and opened the gas tank to my car. After pouring in the gas that the ambulance driver gave me, I closed the lid to the gas tank and walked over to the driver's seat while rolling my sleeves back down. I put the keys in the ignition and after I turned it, all I heard was a click. Damn engine. I got out of the car again and walked over to the hood.

After opening it and surveying the engine for about 5 minutes, I seen a loose cord. After tightening that, I wiped my hand on my shirt that I was going to wash anyway and sat back in the driver's seat. I put the keys back in the ignition and to my surprise it started. Finally. I threw my legs in my vehicle and closed the door before taking off toward the hospital.

(Paris Hospital)

(Serenity's POV)

After the nurses put my on the bed, I wanted to get off and go and find Kaiba. But with the doctors and nurses standing all around me, I couldn't do anything. I had no idea where the hell Kaiba was, but I wanted to see him. Just to know that he was there would comfort me. "Kaiba…" I whispered as I put my hands to my face.

I felt the doctor's hands touching my leg and trying to figure out which bone had broken. He then started to talk to a nurse, but I had no idea what the hell he was saying. I removed my hands and seen the doctor talking to his nurses as I stared at them in confusion. They should be able to tell that I am not French and I can't understand them.

After they put the cast on, the doctor kept telling or asking me something, but I was shaking my head and wondering why they kept trying to talk to a person who couldn't understand them. I crossed my arms across my chest as the doctor tried to tell me something, but I was not in the mood to listen. I had no idea where Kaiba was, but I hoped that he was all right.

I looked up when I seen the door open. Kaiba walked in. His shirt was stained and his hair was a little messed up, but I was so happy to see him! Wow, this was bittersweet…

(Kaiba's POV)

I walked in the door when the stupid nurse was leading me to absolutely nowhere for 20 minutes as she scampered around trying to find the right room. God, this people were so unorganized. The Wheeler's eyes lit up when I walked in. That was really creepy. "Kaiba!" she shouted as she tried to get off the bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" the doctor said to her in French as he pushed her shoulders so she would be back in a laying position on the bed again.

"Kaiba!" the shrimp shouted as she started to cry. God, be gone for only about 30 minutes and she starts crying again. Women…

"I'm here, God…" I grumbled in reply before plopping on the chair next to the door.

"Mr. Kaiba, she can leave, I just need you to pay and sign these papers." The doctor said in French before handing me a stack of about ten papers. I looked at the price and sighed deeply. God, this Wheeler cost a hell of a lot more then he was worth.

"Kaiba, what's going on?" Serenity asked me.

"Nothing. We can go." I said before quickly jotting down my signature and handing him the papers. I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet. "Can you take a credit card or check?" I asked the doctor in French. I mean, I doubt Japanese currency would be much here.

"Of course." He replied. I grabbed out a credit card and handed it to him. After he took it form my hand, he left the room.

"Are we going now?" she asked. I seen the crutched the doctor left for her and stood up.

"Yes." I replied dryly before grabbing them and walking over to her bedside. I handed her the crutches and she slowly got up. When she was now standing up, the doctor came into the room and handed back my credit card.

"Does it feel okay?" the doctor asked her in French. I sighed. God, didn't he notice that she wasn't French and she gave them a blank look whenever they asked her something?

"Does it feel okay?" I asked her in Japanese.

"Yeah, it feels fine." She replied.

"Yes." I said back t the doctor in French.

"Very good. Just make sure she uses the crutches wherever she goes and it should be healed within a month." He replied. I just nodded to him before leading Serenity out of the door. When we were back in the vehicle, she was quiet. Her eyes were on her hands folded in front of her and her eyes looked clouded with worry. Okay, I **really** have to stop talking to myself.

"Thank you, Kaiba." She said after we were almost at the airport.

"Whatever." I replied as always.

(Serenity's POV)

Kaiba was quiet the rest of the way to the airport. I looked up at him every one in a while, but his eyes just kept on the road in front of him even at the stoplights. Kaiba seemed more distant then usual. He looked tired and not as primped as usual. "What are you looking at?" I heard him hiss.

"Nothing!" I said before quickly turning my head and making my eyes look away from him. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I almost wanted to beat myself up for not remembering how keen Kaiba was.

"What are you going to tell you brother?" I heard him ask a few minutes later.

"About what?" I asked as I turned my head back to him. After I heard him sigh deep in aggravation, he continued.

"Your broken leg." He replied.

Man, I forgot totally about that, I really needed to get out more. "Um… Well, I could just tell him that I fell down the stairs." I said.

"Okay, but you better not tell Valentine or anyone about this. And when Valentine asks about your broken leg, just say it was an accident. Don't you dare give her any details about anything on this trip, alright?" Kaiba explained. I just knew that he wanted to keep this a secret and forget about it, and I was with him 100 percent.

Some things about this trip I don't want to forget, but the raping and Kaiba almost dying was something I did, so I knew I had a reason to not tell her and I was fine with that. "Okay." I replied a few seconds later and he just nodded his head in response.

After I turned my head away from him, we drove up the airport. After he parked and shut off the car, he immediately got out and shut the door behind him. I did the same and I followed him to the trunk. After he gout out all of our bags, he walked over to a valet officer.

(Kaiba's POV)

"I need to put my car on the airplane." I told the man in French. He just nodded before I dropped the keys in his hands. Once we walked into the airport, I walked up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"I need 2 tickets to Domino, Japan." I replied.

"Alright, there is one that leaves in 45 minutes. Is that one okay?" she asked.

"Yes, that's fine." I replied. I took out my wallet and handed her my credit card. Once everything was arranged and 45 minutes past, the shrimp and I boarded the plane. After all this time, I know it sounds weird, but I can't wait to get home…

(To Be Continued…)


	52. Just Want You To Know

A Moment Like This – Chapter 52 – Just Want You To Know - By Serenity Rose Wheeler

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Wow, thanks for all the comments, you guys rock! Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames!**

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

One hour of wanting to jump out the plane window because I forgot my laptop had passed. My legs were getting numb for no apparent reason and people that were sitting on the left of my and the shrimp kept looking at me every once in a while. God, I needed a shower. My hair was a mess, my clothes reeked of chlorine and gasoline, I really itched because my underclothes got soaked and air-dried making my skin dry. This was not a very pleasant plane ride.

The shrimp's stomach kept growling every 17 seconds making me want to pull out my hair. "When are they going to serve lunch?" the shrimp asked as she leaned over and touched my hand. I looked down at her hand that was laying on mine then I looked up at her. She quickly removed it and blushed. "I'm sorry…" she whispered before she put her head downward and her hair fell over her face.

I sighed deeply before I answered, "I don't know."

"Sir, would you like something to drink?" a stewardess asked me in Japanese as she touched my shoulder. Weird, I guess she was working on an airplane that went to Japan all the time, so I guess she had to. God, why do people keep touching me today? I am not in the mood.

"Do you have any alcohol?" I asked when I seen the shrimp's head fly up to look at me in shock. What? I really need it now…

"Don't drink alcohol!" Serenity shrilled.

"Why not?" I asked her angrily. "Wait, why the fucking hell am I even having this argument, you're not my mother! I'm 18 anyway!"

The stewardess was nervous as much as I could tell as she listened to the shrimp and I fighting. "You have to be 21! You're underage and alcohol is bad for you!" she shouted in reply.

"Listen, I don't care, you are the reason I want to drink!" I hissed.

"I don't want you to become an addict and get in a car accident when you drink and drive!" she shouted.

"What do you care?" I barked.

"What do you mean?" she asked in horror.

"What do you care if I get in a car accident and die?" I growled. I saw her eyes grow misty before the waterworks started.

"May-ybe because – I… Well, because I… I… **I love you**!" she replied before jumping out of her seat and running off to the back of the plane. I was shocked. I felt myself freeze as I was still staring at the place she had just left from. The whole plane was quiet as my mouth was left agape. **Loved** me? Okay, that was weird…

A few moments had passed before I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. "I --- I…" I tried to say, but no other words came out. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh, get mad, or what.

"Sir, would you like a champagne, vodka, beer, or tequila?" the stewardess asked after I pulled my eyes away from the place I was looking before and leaned back in my chair.

"Just get me some water." I replied before I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. God, why was this affecting me like this? I didn't like her at all. She always told me she hated me. I always thought she only cried over me because she cares about everyone no matter how pompous and arrogant they were.

"Here you are." The stewardess said as she handed me a small plastic cup of water with a few ice cubes in it. After I took it, she moved her cart to the people sitting behind me. I stared at the water and the few condensation drips making my fingers wet. I never had been so confused in my life. If even at all.

Maybe it was just guilt again. Oh forget it! Why the hell am I even worrying about this anyway? She's an annoying fangirl/annoyance/shrimp. She doesn't mean anything to me and she never will… I sighed one last time before I pulled down the table on the seat in front of my and placed the water on it.

"Sir, aren't you Seto Kaiba?" I man behind me asked after I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"I do. I mean, is that your wife?" he asked. God, who's the hell business was it is anyway?"

"It's none of your business." I growled.

"You're right. I'm sorry sir." I heard him say before all was quiet again.

(Airplane Bathroom)

(Serenity's POV)

I told him. Mai told me to. She said it would help but why did I tell him that? I don't even know if I do! Sure, he's hot and everything, but he is totally evil and emotionless! He would never be able to commit even 10 minutes a day! His whole life revolves around his job! He would never feel the same anyway! I pressed the tissue to my red eyes to soak up some of the tears that continued to fall.

I never have been so confused in my life. I had no idea why I listened to Mai's advice. But why did Kaiba look so surprised? His fangirls that follow him around all the time probably say that to him all the time, so why did he take the 'I love you' that I said so seriously? Oh… I don't know anything anymore.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice say outside the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I asked trying my hardest not to let out a sob.

"Um, there are a few passengers that need to use the facilities, so can you please get out?" the voice asked again.

"Sure." I replied before standing up from the toilet with the lid down. I grabbed another handful of toilet paper and walked over to the door and unlocked and opened it.

"Thank you." The stewardess said as I walked passed her and walked slowly down the airplane aisle.

When I was only a few rows form Kaiba's row, I stopped. I didn't think I could see him now… I don't know what on earth I would tell him. Why did I need to say anything? I continued to walk and when I approached the row, I looked down and seen his head resting on the seat and his breathing was slow and soft. He was asleep. I smiled in relief before I grabbed the cup on the tray in front of him.

After I closed the tray, I scooted passed him and sat down quietly in my chair. After lowing the tray again, I placed the water back on it. I smiled when I looked at him. It was nice to see him peaceful and relaxed, but it brought back one really bad memory. I almost lost him and it still hurt knowing that I could have. And without even telling him how I really felt…

"Hi, miss. Here's your lunch. Your husband said you were hungry." The stewardess said as she walked up to me and handed me a tray of sushi. Kaiba did that? I looked at him and smiled. I guess he did care in his own way…

I sighed deeply before I accepted it and began to eat. Man, had it already been more then a day since I last put food in my mouth? After I finished, I grabbed a blanket in the pocket on the chair in front of me. I looked over at Kaiba and threw a part over him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I was still playing the part of his 'wife' and I better get the gusto out of it while I could.

(To Be Continued…)


	53. Home At Last

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 53 – Home At Last - By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews and please remember to review, but no flames! **

**Okay, I got kicked off of my old account and I am now using my friend's account! So, this story will continue on as planned, but in the chance I get kicked off again, I will e-mail all of the people who review this story and all my others a link where they will be able to find all of them on another site! I will keep updating everyday as planned! I will not let this story go unfinished for you guys!**

(On With The Story!)

Serenity breathed gently as she hugged Kaiba closer. Kaiba was awake as he looked at the television screen in front of him. He looked down at the mutt's sister and wondered why he was even letting her touch him. He was still dumbfounded about what she told him. He knew he shouldn't even care and he probably didn't, but after all this time he thought that she hated his guts, she tells him she loved him.

(Serenity's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly. I moved slightly and readjusted my head on Kaiba's shoulder. I didn't know if he was awake or not and I was kind of afraid to find out… " Can you please remove your head from my shoulder?" I heard Kaiba's voice. Oh God, he was going to be mad now. I sighed deeply before pulling my head off his shoulder.

After I was sitting back up, I looked over at the CEO and wondered why on earth he still looked so confused… So he actually was thinking about what I had told him. That's a surprise… "I—Well, I…" I tried to say something but my brain didn't think of anything to say back. I felt like I had to say something… But what?"

"The plane will be landing in precisely 12 minutes. Please put on your seatbelts." I heard the pilot's voice say over a small intercom on the ceiling of the plane's interior.

I looked up at Kaiba who crossed his legs and leaned back further in his seat. I looked out the window wondering what time it was. I smelt how badly my clothes stank and I felt my skin begin to itch. God, I couldn't wait to get to my house to take a long bath…

After the plane landed, Kaiba got up and grabbed something under his seat. It was his briefcase with his laptop. Oh gosh, I bet my head on his shoulder for who knows how many hours preventing him from doing any work at all. After we got off the plane, we got our bags and once we got into the parking lot, I followed Kaiba to the car. Man, he has a good memory. I don't even remember what his car looked like…

Once we were in his car, we were off. I sighed deeply as I felt the gentle purring of the engine and the gentle motion of the tires treading on the road back to his mansion. I looked at the familiar buildings and landmarks. It was good to be home… For a while, I really thought I would never see this place again… I smiled. "Thanks Kaiba." I said once we were in the front of his house.

"For what?" came his normal bored answer.

"For taking me. I had… fun…" I replied as I got out of the car.

"Do I have to say 'whatever' again?" I heard his sarcastic answer.

"Why don't you just say 'you're welcome'?" I asked. I mean, it wasn't that hard. It was only 2 words.

"Because I'm not like most people." Came his dry answers again. After I sighed deeply, we started to walk to the front door of the mansion.

"**Seto**!" came a high-pitched scream before a flash of black and a colored shirt flew out of the front door and landed on Kaiba making him fall backwards. I couldn't help but laugh when the little flash was Mokuba on top of his brother apparently on a sugar high.

"Mokuba. What did I say about jumping out of the front door like that?" I heard Kaiba breathe hard as he lay on his back with Mokuba happily sitting on his chest.

"Don't?" Mokuba asked. I placed my hand to my mouth as I tried to suppress a laugh.

"Exactly. Now, get off me." Kaiba growled back before Mokuba scooted of his older brother and let him get up.

"Hey Serenity!" Mokuba said when he turned his head to look at me.

"Hey Mokuba." I replied with a soft smile.

"Gosh, what happened to you two?" Mokuba said as he looked at both our attire which was wrinkled and dirty.

"Nothing." I heard Kaiba's reply.

"Did you guys have hot sex?" I heard Mokuba's voice ask innocently as I seen Kaiba's eyes grow 20 times a normal human's size. I just started to laugh when Kaiba's mouth fell agape as he started at the two of us in shock.

"W-w-hat?" Kaiba whispered.

"Just kidding, bro! Don't get your boxers in a knot!" Mokuba's happy voice said as he laughed hard.

"What did I tell you about talking about s-e-x out loud?" Kaiba said in a hushed voice as he knelt down and pulled his brother close to him like it was a secret.

"Well, I better get back home." I said to break this tense moment up.

"Oh, that's right. You're spending the night at Mai's house." Mokuba said as he looked over at me.

"Fine, let's get going." I heard Kaiba say before he dropped the bags on the porch and made a motion to follow him.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit, Seto!" Mokuba said happily after his older brother.

"Be ready for a talk." Kaiba replied.

"Aww!" Mokuba's fake sad voice said before I heard Mokuba screaming something inside Kaiba's mansion.

After Kaiba and I were back in the car, he started to dive of toward Mai's house. The whole way there, he stayed quiet. I wanted to start a conversation, but he didn't seem up to it. "Here we are." Kaiba said after we drove up to Mai's house.

(Kaiba's POV)

"Thanks, Kaiba. See you at school." The shrimp said after we drove up to Valentine's house. When she got out and was about to shit the door, I remembered something.

"Wheeler, can I have the ring back?" I asked. Normally, I would order, but I was too tried and I didn't want her to start her annoying and unnecessary yelling.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Here." She replied before she opened the door all the way opened again and pulled the ring off and dropped it in my hand. After she closed the door, I drove off. After all this time, I never thought I would even see this place again. That had to be one of the worse trips I had ever taken.

I sighed deeply as I looked around at the familiar buildings and I just wanted to get home and be able to take a shower and get those damn memories out of my head. Okay, my host turns out to be a psycho maniac after my company. His thug shoots me; the Wheeler almost gave me mouth to mouth. Worst part about it. She gets kidnapped; we almost got caught in that damn wilderness.

But then she told me she loved me. The weirdest part of this trip. Well, at least it's over now and I can get back to my life. I can just finish out this damn year and move the hell to Antarctica just to get away from all the jerks I've ever met. Just kidding. I'll tolerate them long enough until I get to move when Mokuba gets married.

Well, this isn't a very good way to end this chapter, so I guess all I have to look forward is to is school… Which isn't the best thing on earth. Especially with the damn rehearsals staring after Christmas Break…

(To Be Continued…)


	54. Unspoken

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 54 – Unspoken - By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song, "A Moment Like This" which is solely sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Hi! Yeah, I'm writing again. I'm so glad! I just surely hope I am not kicked off again. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, but no flames please!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been so busy and I had writer's block for a while. Oh, and if you like the show 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' I wrote a new story on it, so if you want to, go check that out!**

(On With The Story!)

(Serenity's POV)

After I watched Kaiba's car take off, I let out a soft sigh before walking over to Mai's front door. I don't know what I was going to tell her about my broken arm. Well, at least there was a cast on it now and it didn't hurt at all. I was still confused about the events of these past days and why on earth did they felt so long ago already? I rang the doorbell and heard an excited female voice from inside the house.

A few seconds later, Mai opened the door and gasped when she seen me. "What?" I asked.

"What the fucking hell happened to **you**?" she hissed as she looked me over.

"What do you mean?" I barked back. This was not going well. I know my clothes were all messed up and my hair was all fuzzy and out of proportion, but that was no reason to get angry with me.

"**Look at you**! What the hell did he do to you?" Mai asked sternly as she pulled me in the house and shut the door behind me.

"He didn't do anything!" I shouted back.

"The what the hell **happened**?" Mai asked more calmly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"**Nothing**!" I shouted back. Yeah, I know I was acting a bit defensive, but Kaiba said I shouldn't tell anything to Mai.

"And your leg! **You broke your leg**?" She shouted when she recognized the cast I was trying to hide.

"It was an accident!" I shouted.

"Breaking your leg is not an accident your brother can't get suspicious about!" Mai replied as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I'll tell him I just fell down your steps!" I said. I mean, it was simple! I fall all the time! Joey knows how clumsy I am!

After Mai took a long sigh, she replied, "Okay, you're right. I'm worrying too much. All right, go lay on the couch and after I ask the cook to make you something."

"I told him…" I said to my blonde friend as I watched her start to walk away to the kitchen.

Mai stopped when she heard those words's come from my mouth. Mai slowly turned to me and stared at me in question. "What?" Mai asked not sure of what I said. I did tell Kaiba I loved him like she told me too…

"I told Kaiba I loved him." I said as I slowly watched her eyes grow wide and mouth go agape.

"**You did what**?" Mai shouted angrily as she started back toward me again.

"I told Kaiba I loved him! What more do you want from me?" I growled as I felt the tears slowly appear in my eyes.

"I never thought you would! What did he say?" Mai asked as she led me to the living room to have me sit down.

"Nothing. He didn't say a thing about it." I replied as I looked at my folded hands in my lap.

"You told him you loved him and he didn't have a damn thing to say about it?" Mai asked in disbelief.

"No. I didn't bring it up again. He just seems so distant." I replied.

"Maybe he's thinking about it." Mai suggested. I felt like screaming, yelling, and crying all at the same time. How could I be so damn stupid to tell Kaiba something like that? I should have known that Kaiba would never feel the same way and never will! He was too mean and cruel to ever have any feelings for anyone but Mokuba and himself!

"He hates me, Mai!" I shouted as I buried my hands in my face.

"No, he doesn't." Mai tried to comfort as she pat me on the back.

"You don't know him! He's a cold-hearted, arrogant, and pompous bastard! I don't know why I love him Mai! I keep telling myself that I hate his guts, and I swear I do, but why do I feel this way?" I asked as I felt the hot tears stream down my face. I looked up at Mai and she had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. I bet I looked pathetic right now…

Mai kept opening and closing her mouth. I mean, dammit, if she wanted to say something, say it already! I was so pissed! I knew I never should have taken her advice and told Kaiba that I loved him! Kaiba hated me and he would never love me back. I loved Kaiba but I didn't understand why. I wanted to force myself to hate him, but I just couldn't.

I had no idea why he made such a huge impact on my life. But he made one in a good way. I don't know if the real Seto Kaiba was the high and mighty CEO we all knew him as or a side of him he only shows to Mokuba… I didn't know anymore. Maybe I was just falling for the touch guy bad boy act he had us all fooled with. "Serenity, if you truly do love him, you have no reason to be angry that you told him." Mai said after a long silence I never thought would end.

Those words she had said went back and forth through my head. She was right. If a person does feel love toward another and does tell them, they shouldn't be ashamed if the person doesn't feel that way back. I still felt horrible though. Well, what was I supposed to expect? Kaiba smiling at me before kissing me and afterward, telling me that he felt the same way?

That would be nice and all, but who am I kidding? "That doesn't make me feel any better, Mai. I made a fool of myself and in front of Kaiba!" I shouted before burying my face in my hands once again.

"Serenity, you have to decide if you did the right thing. Only you and you alone can clear this up. So, you just think about it, alright?" Mai said before gripping my shoulder and letting go before exiting the living room to leave me alone.

(Kaiba Mansion)

(Kaiba's POV)

God, I hate traffic. I finally was able to go home after dropping the shrimp off and I get caught in after work traffic. Well, now I'm home now and I can finally relax for a week and a half before having to go back to school. "Seto!" Mokuba screams as he tackles me yet again to the ground. God, I'm way too tried to deal with this.

"Mokuba, get off of me." I say calmly not really in the mood to yell or even cuss. God, I need to see a therapist, I'm not myself recently.

"Okay, Seto. Well, the maids cooked some sashimi for us! Come on!" Mokuba said before pulling me to the dining room. Gee, has it really been already about two days since I ate? Or even had coffee? Maybe that was the problem.

(A week and a half later)

Here I am driving to back to school after Christmas Break. It was kind of good to be back. Now I had one less day until I graduate and get the hell away from all those idiots. Well, I'm not exactly out of the water yet. Today's the day the rehearsals start and I am really not looking forward to it…

(To Be Continued…)


	55. Not Over Yet

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 55 – Not Quite There Yet - By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the beautiful song "A Moment Like This" which is sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**I apologize for the long hiatus! I figured I should finish this story for all of my loyal fans that love it! I hope you like it!**

_Author's Note: It has been awhile since I've written this story, so sorry if my writing style has changed a bit since I last updated!_

(On With The Story!)

(Kaiba's POV)

Driving back to school after so many strange occurrences in the past two weeks seemed a bit awkward. The thought of rehearsals pounded like a hammer in the back of my mind that didn't seemed like it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. "Damn…" I growled under my breath before I parked my car in front of the school before proceeding out of the door. I slammed the door behind me after grabbing my steel briefcase in the passenger's seat then began to walk toward the school's front doors.

I ignored the questions that the midget continued to ask day after day while I walking by. I heard a growl from the mutt and tried my hardest not to turn around and kick him into next week. I cast the mutt a dirty look over my shoulder when I heard him start yelling at my back before I opened the school's doors and heading to my locker.

I put in the combination and grabbed my calculus book that was stuffed between legions of Christmas cards from the damn fangirls. I grabbed as many cards as possible and threw them into a garbage can that the janitor typically left there for me every morning. After my locker was now free of their sexual drug laced Christmas candy and chocolates, I found enough room for my briefcase. After closing the locker, I proceeded to my calculus class to endure yet another day of hell.

(Serenity's POV)

I found myself nodding off during my history class as Mr. Nokaguma gave a lecture on some kind of American war. I looked down at the paper in front of me as I tried my hardest to get Kaiba out of my head. God, why was I thinking about him anyway? Maybe it was because I told the bastard I loved him and he still hasn't brought the incident up. I felt my hand writing something my teacher just spoke, but it was a subconscious action, so I doubt it even had anything to do about the chapter anyway.

It had been about two weeks since I last seen Kaiba. I knew I was going to see him in drama class, but the schedule had been changed around since today was the start of the second semester, so drama class was not until last hour, so I had some time to think about what to say to him. That's if I even get or even want to speak to him at all. Yukika would probably be all over him because of the damn rehearsals and not seeing him for nearly two weeks.

(Normal POV)

"Miss Serenity!" Mr. Nokaguma shouted for the third time. Serenity jumped after his voice broke the barrier of her thoughts.

"12!" Serenity shouted in response. The entire class erupted in laughter at Serenity's mathematical answer. Serenity felt the blood rush her cheeks as she ducked lower in her seat praying the clock in the front of that class would move faster.

The bell rang about forty minutes later before all the students made a mad dash for the door. Serenity slowly got up because of her broken leg she could now get around on without crutches as she tried to steady the heavy books in her arms before she made her way out of the classroom. Her injured foot was dragging against the floor as she made her way to her locker. It was a bit harder to get around since her leg was broken, but Serenity was just happy that it wasn't hurting as much anymore.

Kaiba stood in front of his locker as tried his hardest to ignore the fact that about five girls behind him were starring at his ass. "Fuck…" Kaiba growled in the back of his throat as he threw his locker open before he felt a large bang from the direction he threw the locker door.

Serenity fell to the floor from the force of the metal coming in contact with her forehead. Her books scattered all over the floor as a wave of her papers came loose from her books and were littered all over the hallway. Serenity tried to fight the searing pain erupting from her head, and was now silently glad she inherited the same hard head that Joey had. She was also glad that she landed on her ass instead of putting more strain then necessary on her broken leg.

Kaiba ignored the noise before he grabbed his English 121 book before he closed his locker to only reveal a rainfall of papers and the tattered shrimp on the floor. Kaiba groaned softly at her familiar figure and shook his head at her stupidity and wondered how she was even tall enough to get hit by his upper level locker.

"Idiot…" Kaiba muttered before he walked around the mess of papers and toward his English class.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Serenity shouted angrily as she slowly rose to her feet while trying to put the least amount of strain on her broken leg to be able to face the CEO.

Kaiba didn't even want to answer her, but to get to yell at someone was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Class." Kaiba replied in a deep bored tone as he continued to walk down the hall.

"It was your fault I fell! Help me pick up my papers!" Serenity shouted as she felt her cheeks began to burn. She had no idea why she was blushing, but that seemed like a medial observation at a time like this. Kaiba said no reply. The two were now locked in a glare as the clocked ticked away every passing second.

By this time, all of the students rushed back to their classes and the hallway was now completely empty except the CEO and the hardheaded sister of Joey Wheeler. Serenity finally realized an opportunity. She had no reason not to take advantage of this moment because she knew very well Kaiba wouldn't even spare her a second glance otherwise.

"Listen…" Serenity said as her eyes went soft and her arms fell against her side form her previous attack position. Kaiba's emotion didn't change. He wanted desperately to turn away, but he supposed he should listen on account of he was the one to break her leg.

"Damn! Fine, I'll help you!" Kaiba growled before he quickly walked over to the largest piles of papers hoping she would just shut the fuck up about all this 'listen' conversation that typically turned to a bunch of gooey crap. He began to pick up the papers as Serenity just stared at him in shock but wasn't complaining.

After Kaiba picked up a vast majority of her scattered math and history homework, he rose to his feet and walked over to her. Serenity was currently on the ground as she continued to pick up her torn biology review. Serenity was reaching for the script in her drama class, but as soon as she was about to place her hand on top of it, she saw her hand was touching the back of Kaiba's hand where he had reached to grab it.

Serenity felt a tingle go up her spine as she tried her hardest to swallow the lump that formed in her throat before she quickly pulled her hand away in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" Serenity exclaimed as she felt her cheeks begin to burn red.

"Whatever." Kaiba replied before he picked up the damned script and handed the rest of her papers to her.

"Thanks." Serenity said as she slowly made her way to her feet.

"Does it still hurt?" Kaiba asked out of pure curiosity when he realized that her leg had not completely healed yet. He didn't care about her welfare; he just wanted to know if those idiots in Paris did an awful job that would lead to a large settlement of money in court on their part.

"No. It feels alright." Serenity replied as she looked at the CEO. Serenity noticed how much difference two weeks could make. The last time she saw him, his shirt was horribly wrinkled, he smelled of chlorine, his hair was a matted mess, and his face was covered in dirt. As she looked at him, he was a vision of perfection, which had always been the picture she had of him. It was just the way he was. He was very concerned with his appearance. Not to the point he was vain, but to the point of keeping his appearance very business like.

"Can I go back to class now?" Kaiba growled sarcastically wondering if the now clean hall was up to her satisfaction.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Serenity said in reply before she watched him pick up his English book he had place down to help her before he disappeared turn in the hallway. Serenity let out a deep sigh.

(Serenity's POV)

I stood still in the hallway. My books were still heavy in my arms as the papers were still unsorted, but at least I had them all back. Watching Kaiba disappear down the hall made me kind of feel like I missed a perfectly good opportunity to ask him a few things. My question was why wasn't he asking about my little comment on the plane? Had he already forgotten about the incident or does he even care?

Does he even know how much strength it took to tell him those three words? Would he ever know? I knew I was in deep when I fell in love with him, but with everything we've already been through, wouldn't he show a little more consideration to a person who saved his life twice already? He did repay the favor, but how long would that little exchange of favors go on?

I felt a sigh leave my throat. Who was I kidding? This is Seto Kaiba I'm talking about. He may never care how much about me if even at all. I should at least be happy with the fact that out of all the fan girls he has, I've got to spend time with him and kind of got to know him on a personal level.

I may have lost my part in the play, which was probably the only way I could have ever kissed him, but I'm not letting him go that easily.

(To Be Continued…)


	56. Rehearsals

**_A Moment Like This – Chapter 56 – Rehearsals – By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I also do not own the song "A Moment Like This" which is sung and owned by recording artist, Kelly Clarkson, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

(On With The Story!)

The remaining five hours residing before drama class flew by for Serenity. She didn't know if it was her newfound confidence to finally ask Seto Kaiba the questions that were on her mind or what, but since that incident in the hallway, she seemed happier.

Kaiba didn't feel the same happiness. He was sitting back in his chair trying his hardest to ignore Yukika sitting next to him. He hated his new schedule because that meant he was stuck with her in the last two hours before going home.

Kaiba looked at the clock and noticed there was about five minutes remaining in chemistry. Kaiba jumped slightly when he felt Yukika's hand grazing his thigh. Kaiba threw his head in her direction but with hair being slightly longer then usual spent a little more time airborne before falling sexily over his face turned Yukika on more. Kaiba gave her a death glare, but that wasn't enough when she just pulled her hand up higher.

Kaiba was about to slap her hand away, but she pulled forward and to the point her head was laying on his shoulder. "Why don't you come over to my house after school?" Yukika breathed deeply in Kaiba's ear. She blew softly in Kaiba's ear as Kaiba felt her hand snake up his leg to the point her fingers were an inch away from his groin.

"**Fuck** **No**! **How desperate do you think I am**?" Kaiba yelled before he slapped her hand away hard before standing to his feet and grabbing his chemistry book that was still resting on top of the desk. Mr. Makito stared strangely at Kaiba, wondering the reason for the teenager's odd outburst. Kaiba scooted past the rest of the students before angrily leaving the classroom.

A second after Kaiba left the room, the bell rang and Kaiba sighed dejectedly at the loud noise. "Damn…" Kaiba groaned before he headed back to his locker. He placed his face in his slender hand as he waited for the pounding in his head to cease.

Serenity walked along the hall on the way to her locker and seen the CEO leaning against his locker with his face in his hand. A wave of concern splashed over her. She had no idea if the repercussions of him being shot over the break had anything to do with his behavior now, but she had to find out.

"You alright?" Serenity asked as she walked up to him hoping he would at lease answer her.

"I'm fine! Will you just mind your own freakin' business and stop worrying about my constantly?" Kaiba growled angrily after turning to look the auburn haired girl. Serenity had to try her hardest to compose herself after Kaiba told her that. Trying to help this CEO was something that cost her a lot of turmoil and pain and she wondered why she continued to do it.

Kaiba shook his head after he realized whom he had yelled at and quickly walked around her toward the theatre. Serenity silently watched Kaiba walk around her and she truly considered stopping to talk to him altogether. What did she really think was going to change his behavior toward her after the little trip they took together? Did she think really Kaiba would change? She knew that she would always be considerate toward people that didn't deserve it because that's the way that she was raised, but her growing resentment for the CEO was starting to cloud that judgment.

"Why do I keep trying?" Serenity said to herself dejectedly as she neared her locker before taking out her script.

"Hey, Serenity!" Yukika said mockingly as she walked up the shorter girl.

"What the hell do you want?" Serenity growled back. Perhaps she had been spending too much time with Kaiba after all. Otherwise, she would never reply to anyone in that tone of voice.

"Just wondering why you're taking your script. I mean, unless they have a line for the stage director." Yukika continued in the same tone.

"Just shut your fat ass mouth!" Serenity said obscenely before she slapped her hand over her mouth in shock. 'Did I just say that?' Serenity thought to herself as her cheeks began to burn bright red.

Yukika looked at the sophomore in shock, but just laughed it off before she took off after Kaiba. Serenity now stood in the hall with her script in one hand and her filthy mouth in the other. 'Why did I say that?' Serenity thought to herself before she swallowed a lump in her throat and removed her hand from her mouth. 'I have to watch that around Joey.' Serenity continued to think as she quickly made her way toward the theatre room so she wouldn't be late.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Wheeler." Mr. Tangoshi said when Serenity walked in the room. "All right. Let's get started. Seto and the Hasumi, who will now be playing the part of Naoki." the teacher continued and after remembering that, Serenity's head fell. She was still embarrassed about losing her part for something as stupid as caring about a CEO who wouldn't even spit on you if you were on fire.

Kaiba reluctantly stood up followed by Yukika's best friend Hasumi. "Just great…" Kaiba muttered under his breath as Mr. Tangoshi kept calling other roles to the stage that were needed for the first act. Serenity sighed deeply as she began to fold some edges of the script she had. Serenity flipped a few pages and seen the previous highlighting she had done for the parts of Naoki. Well, that was before Mr. Tangoshi reassigned her to be stage setup.

"Alright. That's all the people I will be needing for the first act of this play. Okay, you can all begin." Mr. Tangoshi said as he sat down on the chair closest to the stage and watched his play he wrote come to life.

Serenity heard the mumbled voices of the actors and actresses as they read uninterestedly through their scripts. A seep sigh left the auburn's throat as she took out a pencil and began to doodle on the script while begging the clock to go faster and ease her suffering.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba said, reading the black lettering that was printed on the first page of the act after ignoring the parts about where the characters should be sitting because there was no props or even chairs at all on the stage.

"I mean, this time we have to get it right! The teachers will not be taking much slacking for the next few weeks. Maybe we should cancel band practice and focus more on our work." Hasumi replied as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes off of Kaiba like Yukika warned.

"Band practice isn't the problem! It's the damn teacher that continues to give us so much work!" Kaiba said as he felt his eyes beginning to roll.

"They have a tough job, Daisuke. Ever since you came to this school, we've been great friends, but showing some respect to the teachers wouldn't be so bad." One of the boys playing his other friend named Emori but he was playing a character named Shuu, who was Daisuke's bass guitar player for his band.

"I know that, Shuu! But they're just like my dad! They don't believe that I can make it in this business and keep saying that I should focus more on my education then my unreal dream of becoming a musician." Kaiba replied.

"Think about it, Daisuke! How many people really make it in this industry? About one in a million! What makes you think you can really make it so easily? I'm just saying this as your best friend! I care about you and I just want you to get hurt." Hasumi declared as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm like the script said to do. Yukika didn't care about that part and glared death at her best friend. Hasumi seen the look and quickly pulled away from Kaiba and resumed her place a few feet away from him.

"I can still try, can't I, Naomi? Are you just saying you don't believe in me? What kind of friend says that?" Kaiba muttered dejectedly.

"Oh! We're almost out of time!" Mr. Tangoshi said when he tore his eyes away from the students on stage and to the clock on the right side of the stage. The students on stage and watching all sighed happily at that statement before Mr. Tangoshi went on. "Overall, you guys are going great, but I suggest to really get into this play! You'll grow to love it, believe me. Well, you all are excused and I expect more enthusiasm tomorrow!" Mr. Tangoshi shouted over the school bell that rang and the stampeding students dashing for the door.

Serenity sighed deeply as she watched her classmates leave while grabbing her script. She saw that Kaiba was still making his way down stage as Mr. Tangoshi was talking to him and Kaiba trying to ignore everything he said. Serenity gave Kaiba a dirty look before she headed toward the door.

Once outside, her brother ran over to her. "Hey, sis! Ready to go home? It's Chinese take-out night!" Joey said happily as she wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Sure, Joey." Serenity replied before the two began to head home.

"Mr. Tangoshi, I told you already! I am not singing." Kaiba sternly stated as she tried to get to the door.

"Mr. Kaiba. It is very crucial that you sing in this play. You have a very good talking voice, so I wouldn't be surprised if your singing voice was just as good." Mr. Tangoshi persisted.

"I'm not. If you don't get off my back about this, I swear, I'll drop the part of Daisuke all together." Kaiba threatened before he walked out the door. Mr. Tangoshi froze at those words and thought it best to not persist the young man over the edge. With a deep regretful sigh, he allowed the teenager to leave.

Once Kaiba was home, he threw his briefcase on his desk before he pulled out his laptop and began to quickly pull up Kaiba Corp. documents and get started on the twelve hours of work he never got to finish at school.

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
